


Fangrai Freewrites

by freestylesmile



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, happy things, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 44,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freestylesmile/pseuds/freestylesmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of Flight/Fangrai pieces I've been writing and posting on tumblr. These are completely random, very short scenes that are also meant to be very fluffy and happy. Included are slice-of-life, the occasional smut (which is the reason for the M rating, most other chapters are pretty tame), and pieces of potential full stories that I have spinning in my head.</p>
<p>(Note: I am currently transferring these from FFnet. There are quite a few so I think I'll just be doing about 5 at a time for a while until it's fully up-to-date.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slice of Life: Sleeping

Lightning opened her eyes to find the bedroom still dark. A glance at the alarm clock showed it was just past midnight. She sighed and slid a hand under her face, sensing that going back to sleep wasn't going to be easy. She watched a few more numbers tick by on the clock before sitting up. She looked to the other side of the bed.

Fang was sound asleep, turned on her side and facing away. She wore a tank top, one bare arm bent atop the blankets. Wavy hair was a mess about her head.

Lightning reached a hand out to touch her. She brushed fingertips along her arm, half hoping it would wake her. It didn't.

Lightning shifted back under the covers and moved closer. She brushed aside some of Fang's hair so she could kiss the side of her face. It wasn't so much a kiss, actually, as simply resting her lips and nose against her. She moved some more of her hair and lowered her head so she could bury it into the side of Fang's neck.

She stayed like that for a while, savoring each breath she took as it carried the scent of Fang to her. She curled around Fang's back, molding against her. She brought an arm out atop the covers to rest over Fang's and take her hand. Her legs curled and aligned with hers, and she took a few moments to rub her feet along the Pulsian's calves.

All the while, Fang continued to sleep.

There was just one problem now, and it was becoming very clear to Lightning with each second ticking by that she would not be able to ignore it much longer.

With a quiet huff, she decided the sooner she took care of it, the sooner she could come back. She reluctantly pulled away from Fang and got out of bed, immediately padding toward the bathroom. It didn't take her but a few minutes before she opened the door again and came back to the bedroom.

Fang had already moved. Lips slightly parted and still as sound asleep as when she'd left her, the Pulsian had turned over toward Lightning's side of the bed. One hand was stretched out to where the soldier had been moments before.

Lightning carefully eased the blankets back for her to slide under them. She took Fang's hand and threaded their fingers, holding it between them. With an elbow propped so her head could rest up on her hand, she went about observing Fang as the woman slept.

It happened slowly. Perhaps over the course of an hour, Fang began to shift closer. Lightning watched, slightly fascinated. She smiled a little each time Fang moved, and waited with anticipation for the next time it happened. It could take quite a while sometimes, and most of it was subtle.

But Lightning wasn't keeping track of the time at this point, as much as she was keeping track of the steady rise and fall of Fang's diaphragm and each time her hand was involuntarily squeezed just slightly. Lightning listened to the change in breathing and watched the twitches in Fang's features as she talked softly to her, as she leaned down every so often and brushed a feather-light kiss to Fang's temple.

Eventually, Fang was close enough to almost be nuzzled into Lightning's chest. Lightning had come off of her propped elbow by this point. She shifted lower on the pillow so she was able to tuck Fang's head into her neck. The Pulsian murmured something unintelligible, her warm breath tickling across Lightning's throat.

Then Lightning wrapped her arms around her, curling her head down so she could press her nose into the dark hair. She eased a leg over Fang's and idly rubbed her foot along her calf again.

When Fang woke in the morning, she found herself wondering how she'd ended up so far on Lightning's side of the bed, trapped in a pleasant cage, with the soldier sound asleep.


	2. Slice of Life: Doing the laundry

Fang reached into the basket and grabbed another shirt. She took a hanger off the rack, put the shirt on the hanger, and hung it back up. It was boring. Mundane. It had been the same back in the orphanage with Vanille. She would rather be out hunting or fighting or playing.

So she learned to try to make house chores more interesting. She'd visualize fighting routines with her spear. She'd think about past hunting expeditions as well as future ones.

Or, like now, she'd sort through Lightning's laundry instead of her own. She would never admit how well she knew her lover's wardrobe. It might make her sound obsessed. But she enjoyed seeing certain articles of clothing, and the memories they brought. Like the dress shirt she'd worn on their first date, and the first pants she'd seen the soldier wear after their l'Cie mission was over.

And of course the undergarments took a bit more time to go through. They seemed to always bring up more memories and more pleasant feelings. And she liked to play a game of guessing which ones were missing and, therefore, what was Lightning wearing right now.

And then all of her casual clothes. Some of the more ridiculous ones were given as gifts, like the shirt with Gran Pulse sheep and the chocobo pajama pants. But Lightning wore them all the same because one was from Vanille and the other from Serah.

It was quite a sight to see the soldier in casual wear after having only known her to be in her Guardian Corp uniform. The baggy shirt and sweats. It was a side many didn't get to see, as a matter of fact. Most people who met her, most of her coworkers, only knew her as the cold, stoic soldier in uniform. How odd it was to see a side of her that showed she could relax and let loose a little. It was then that Fang had really begun to fall for her. How could she not, when she'd been able to see all of the things that made Lightning who she was?

Fang reached into the basket again for the hundredth time and her hand wrapped around a familiar piece of red cloth. With a little smile, she dragged the cape out of the basket. She rubbed her fingers over the material. Then she pressed it against her face and inhaled.

Of course it was easy to remember how she'd followed its constant fluttering all through their l'Cie days. For it to be mostly undamaged even now was still a mystery.

But she also remembered how it swept harshly in the wind as Lightning, battle-worn and weary, grime and sweat on her arms and face, confessed to her in the midst of battling several behemoths. Gods, the intensity of her eyes then, piercing blue against the grime and sweat covering her skin. It shook Fang so much she couldn't think of a response, nor was she ready to properly block the behemoth's strike at her.

She remembered the red cape being wrapped tightly around her bloodied arm while Lightning suddenly leaned in and gave her their first kiss. She remembered, days later, how it fell from her shoulder, pooling at their feet, when they couldn't take one more breath away from each other.

Fang took a breath now, chuckling lightly at herself. No wonder it took her so long to do the laundry. She stared at the cape for another moment before wrapping it around her neck like a scarf and continuing on with the rest of the clothing.

…

Lightning could feel herself going cross-eyed at all the paperwork she had to sort out. There were stacks of it in neat, orderly piles around her home office desk.

She was so focused on her work that she almost didn't notice the cup of coffee placed quietly next to her hand. The wonderful smell comforted her tired senses, and when the familiar set of fingers threaded into her hair the feeling was nearly blissful.

Her bangs were brushed aside and she closed her eyes as she sensed Fang lean closer. The kiss to her temple was soft and tender, and Fang seemed to savor it as much as she because she lingered.

"Thank you," Lightning hummed as Fang pulled away. The Pulsian nodded and hefted herself up onto the desk to sit.

Lightning looked at her and paused. "Is that my cape?"

The Pulsian was a bit startled, automatically reaching to her neck and placing her hand over the cloth. "Forgot I still had it on."

Lightning smiled, one of her less guarded smiles that she reserved for only a select few. It revealed clear happiness and amusement in her eyes. "Were you doing my laundry again?"

Fang cleared her throat, looking away in the hopes that her hair would hide her blush. "Just thought you could use the help. Since you've been so busy lately."

Lightning raised a brow. She propped an elbow on the arm of her chair and rested her head between thumb and index finger.

"I'm sure my bras and underwear appreciated your inspection."

"They weren't- I didn't-" Fang broke off her stammer with a quick laugh. She narrowed her eyes at Lightning in mock accusation while she unwound the 'scarf' from her neck. "I still couldn't figure out what underwear you had on." Fang grabbed the ends of the cape and looped it over the soldier's pink head. "You're wearing one of your black sports bras, though."

"I'm wearing the new boxers I got."

Fang shook her head with mild frustration. "Dammit, I forgot about those."

Lightning touched the cape, keeping her eyes on Fang. The red cloth still had the other woman's scent on it. She felt it tug at her neck, and she allowed herself to be pulled forward. Her chair rolled a bit as Fang leaned closer.

Lightning's knees bumped the desk and they couldn't reach the last few inches. They laughed at the small interruption. Lightning pushed her paperwork to the side so Fang could shift over to where Lightning's legs could slide under the desk. The Pulsian put her feet on the chair and pulled her forward.

Fang leaned down again, tugging on the cape. Lightning obligingly tilted her head and accepted Fang's kiss. It was tender, their lips gliding with gentle friction.

The huntress pulled back just slightly, eyes hovering over hers. "I love you. Have I told you today?"

Lightning smiled contentedly and touched their foreheads together. "Even if you hadn't, I always know."

Fang cupped the back of her neck. Then her lips sought the line of Lightning's jaw and the pulse at her throat.

"Need a break?"

Lightning rested her hands atop Fang's thighs and slid them up to her hips. "I suppose I could spare a few minutes."

"Good. Because there's some new boxers I need to memorize."


	3. Slice of Life: Kisses make it better

_Bang_!

"OW! DAMMIT."

Lightning nearly jumped off the couch as her eyes snapped in the direction of the kitchen where a string of curses could easily be heard.

"Fang, are you okay?"

The Pulsian's stopped swearing, but her voice was only partially subdued. "Does it sound like I'm okay?"

Lightning rolled her eyes and set the TV remote aside, pushed off the large blanket covering her legs and, with more effort than should have been required, heaved herself out of the couch. Her sock-covered feet padded along the carpet and then the tile floor of the kitchen as she went to investigate.

Fang was in the far corner of the kitchen, faced away from her as she leaned over the counter while clutching her head. The popcorn maker and empty bowls were set out beside her. One of the cupboard doors were open and Lightning suspected it was the culprit.

"Did the cupboard finally manage to find a Yun's weak spot?"

Fang's glare was nearly malicious. "Well don't just stand there, call the ambulance," she grumbled with dark sarcasm, rolling her eyes until the movement made her wince.

Lightning came around the island. "Here, let me look at it."

"It's fine. I've certainly had worse."

"Here," Lightning said again, placing one hand gently on the Pulsian's back and the other on her shoulder, urging her to turn. Fang sighed, obliging.

She was pouting so adorably, her bottom lip literally sticking out as she held her forehead with one hand, that Lightning had to bite her own lip to keep from smiling.

Fang's pout deepened. "You're laughing at me. I can see it."

"You would do the same." Lightning grabbed Fang's wrist. "Move your hand."

Again, Fang grumbled about it being nothing, but did as she was told.

"Uh oh," Lightning whispered.

Fang gave her a startled look. "What? Is it bleeding?" She looked down at her hand, but it was clean.

"Hold still, let me get a better look." Lightning placed both hands on either side of Fang's head and pulled her down to eye level.

Fang huffed. "I don't see what the-"

Lightning leaned forward and kissed her very gently on the sore spot. She lingered for a few seconds before pulling back. "There. All better."

Fang gave her a slanted look from beneath her lashes, and Lightning could no longer hold in her smirk.

Fang shook her head and looked down, but Lightning kept her hands in her hair, lightly brushing through the tangled locks. After a moment Fang gestured vaguely toward her face. "I, uh. Bit my lip, too. It kinda hurts. You might wanna look at that. Too."

Lightning cupped her face and tilted it up, eyes nearly twinkling with mirth. "Open." Fang parted her lips and Lightning began to lean forward, but pulled back for a second. "Close your eyes." Fang gave her a suspicious look. Lightning just smiled. "This might hurt." Fang rolled her eyes but obeyed.

Lightning wet her own lips and parted them around Fang's upper one. Fang sighed contentedly, keeping her mouth still as Lightning melded theirs together. Then the soldier released the top lip and moved to the one below, encasing it within the warmth of her mouth and tasting it with her tongue.

Slowly and sensually she played over Fang's lips, each kiss deepening into the next until Fang was kissing back.

Lightning finally pulled away a fraction, their lips brushing gently. "Better?"

The huntress settled her arms straight over Lightning's shoulders, holding one of her wrists. "Much."

A short while later, the couple found themselves back in the living room in front of the television, a bowl of popcorn resting between them as they cuddled beneath the warm, heavy blanket.


	4. Slice of Life: Brushing Teeth

Lightning stumbled into the bathroom, bleary eyed and groggy. She raised spiteful eyes to her lover already standing at the sink. Fang smiled around the toothbrush stuck in her mouth and winked. Her hair was slightly damp as if it had just been blow-dried. Lightning rolled her eyes, which took more effort than it usually did, and stood next to Fang at the sink.

"Have trouble sleeping last night?"

Lightning's glare deepened, despite how warm that voice always made her feel. She didn't even have the energy to blush. She picked her own toothbrush while Fang cleaned hers off and put it away.

Fang filled a cup of water and brought it to her lips. Lightning was adding toothpaste to her toothbrush and took the opportunity to nudge Fang with her elbow, causing the Pulsian to dribble water down her frown.

With cheeks puffed slightly with water, Fang glared down at her before swishing the water nosily around and finally spitting into the sink.

"Trouble swallowing?" Lightning asked, feeling a little smirk of her own as she began brushing her teeth.

"You weren't complaining earlier," Fang replied smoothly.

Lightning snorted, but quietly resumed her dental hygiene.

Fang tilted her head a little, leaning a bit closer to the mirror, as she searched for the usual strands of hair she liked to keep braided. After a short while of watching her work with her hair, Lightning started sagging with fatigue and chose to lean against Fang's side, resting her head on Fang's arm even as it moved gently with the braiding.

They shared glances in the mirror until Fang looked down at her person and nudged her lightly with an elbow, which Lightning promptly returned.

"You're drooling on me."

"Deal with it," Lightning mumbled without moving. Her eyes already starting to close, and the toothbrush was beginning to feel heavier. She inhaled deeply. "Have you showered?"

"Mhm."

She breathed in again, turning her nose more into the warm skin, not caring how she smeared more toothpaste on the Pulsian's muscular arm. "You smell good."

Fang smiled softly in response.

After finishing with her hair she searched the counter, taking care not to jostle Lightning too much from her "perch".

"Do you know where my earrings are?"

Lightning pointed with her free hand. Fang mumbled an 'oh' as she picked them up. She leaned closer to the mirror, turning her head to the side, and Lightning had to adjust a bit so she wouldn't slide off.

Fang peered at her through the mirror. "If you're so tired, you could have just stayed in bed. You don't have work today, right? You didn't need to get up."

Lightning's eyes had fully closed by this point, but they opened just slightly now. She was idly moving the toothbrush against her teeth. Her eyes flicked to Fang's in the mirror before closing again. "I know."

They remained quiet for a while longer, continuing to gently nudge each other every so often until Fang ran out of things she could do in her current position. Lightning was aware of this because Fang simply paused for a bit, eyes busily searching the area for something else to do.

Lightning picked her head up from the woman's shoulder. She rinsed her mouth and toothbrush, and put it away.

Fang's lips pecked her on the temple. "Come on, you should go get some rest."

"It's your fault," Lightning grumbled, not even needing to look to see the wide grin on Fang's face.

"Like I said, you don't have work today."

Lightning sauntered toward the door. "It's not like I don't have anything else I want to do."

And then she was lifted into strong arms. She squirmed slightly, casting narrowed eyes at Fang, who still hadn't wiped that shit-eating grin off her face.

She allowed herself to be carried to the bed and gently placed on the mattress. Heavy blankets were pulled up to her chin. Then Fang crawled over her, trapping her under the blankets by resting her weight on her forearms and knees on either side of Lightning.

With just her nose and eyes poking out from beneath the blankets, Lightning glared up at her, although the look was losing some of its edge because her eyes were beginning to droop.

Fang leaned down, gently pressing her lips to Lightning's forehead. She heard the Pulsian whisper sweet nothings in her deep, soothing voice, moving her lips down the side of her face in soft nibbles and presses. Lightning's eyes drifted closed and with great patience, Fang kissed each of her eyelids. Then the blanket was tugged down slightly and the last thing Lightning could feel and remember before falling asleep was the kiss placed on her lips.


	5. Wall smut [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content

Their heated breath mingled. Lightning grunted as her back thumped against the wall, Fang's hands unusually clumsy as she fondled her. The Pulsian woman pulled the tucked-in, collared shirt from Lightning's pants and they both went for the buttons

"Get it off. Get it off." Fang's hands were shaky.

"Don't tear the buttons this time," Lightning growled, her skin flushed and hair in disarray.

Fang swore as she plucked at each of the top buttons, only getting three undone before leaning in to lavish what was exposed of Lightning's chest. Lightning sighed as her hands threaded into her lover's hair.

Fang reached under Lightning's shirt, pushing her bra up and filling her hands with her breasts. She squeezed and massaged the soft flesh, sucking at her throat, and Lightning whimpered as her eyes rolled.

Fang pushed a knee between Lightning's legs, and the soldier rucked down on her thigh. Lightning swallowed and grabbed one of Fang's wrists, hastily guiding the hand to where she needed it.

The palm cupped her tenderly through her pants, fingers pressing firmly. Then she began to rub and Lightning shuddered. Fang's breath was hot on her chest and it shook as she fumbled with unzipping the pants, having to pause and look down at what she was doing because she barely knew what she was doing.

Then Lightning's pants were shoved down just past her hips and Fang splayed a hand over Lightning's arching stomach before slipping down and beneath her panties.

Lightning's lips parted with a slight quiver, whimpering again as she stared into Fang's burning eyes. She gripped the Pulsian's wavy hair as a pair of fingers stroked over her center. Her thighs quivered and she reached around Fang's shoulders for support.

Fang kissed her. She made love to Lightning's mouth in the same way her hand was moving with her hips. She bit her lip at the same time she gently pinched. She tasted with her tongue at the same time her fingers pressed deep into Lightning's wet entrance.

"Come on, Light," Fang gasped when Lightning was no longer able to hold their kiss. The soldier was sighing and writhing. Broken moans escaped her when Fang twisted her hand a bit and rubbed her clit with a thumb.

She rode the Pulsian's hand feverishly, hissing between her teeth as she got closer. Fang growled, working her harder. She bit the shoulder Lightning's messy shirt exposed. Lightning's breath caught and she curled in to Fang, burying her head in her neck and raking her nails across her shoulders.

Then Lightning's hips finally jerked and Fang groaned, still pumping into her as Lightning's inner walls clenched around her fingers. Tensing, jumping muscles caused Lightning's back to fully arch until she cried out as Fang struggled to hold her steady as she rode out each wave of her climax. She would probably have a bruise from bashing her elbow against the wall, but she'd worry about that later.

Lightning collapsed against the wall behind her, breathing harshly. Fang took her in her arms and held her close.

"I love you, Fang," Lightning managed, her voice a little strained as her lungs continued to search for air.

Fang clutched at her, breath still hot against her ear. "Fuck, I love you too."


	6. Shapeshifting AU: Sleeping with a Panther

Lightning snuggled closer to the infinitely warmer body next to her. She hummed softly, wrapping an arm around it and nuzzling into the back of its neck where thick short fur tickled her nose-

Lightning jerked awake, pulling back from the giant black panther she'd been clinging to. She scoffed lightly, rolling her eyes and turning over to face the other way.

As she settled in to go back to sleep being slightly colder than how she would have liked, Lightning felt the bed dip sharply behind her before the warm panther curled snugly against her back. Its tail wrapped around one of her legs. She flinched slightly when its wet nose pressed between her shoulder blades, which made the feline pause momentarily before it huffed and hooked its broad head over Lightning's neck and growled lowly.

Lightning raised a hand and gently stroked the top of its head. "It's alright," she grumbled. "It just startles me to fall asleep with a woman and wake up next to a cat." The panther began to purr, a deep, rumbling sound that seemed to vibrate against Lightning in a way she'd found to be quite soothing.

A large, heavy paw was thrown over her side and the purring stopped in the next instant as the paw shifted into a human hand. Then very soft, very human lips pressed into her shoulder.

"Sorry, love," Fang mumbled sleepily. "Happens when I dream sometimes."

Without opening her eyes, Lightning turned over and cuddled into Fang, wrapping her arms around her and tangling their legs. She felt Fang's hand thread into her hair, stroking along her scalp until she fell back asleep, feeling warm and safe in her lover's arms.


	7. Shapeshifting AU: Lost Children

"Fang!"

Thunder boomed overhead as Claire raced through the trees, thin legs pumping for all their worth. She was quick, but the one in front of her was more adept at navigating through the thick foliage. The girl glanced over her shoulder, dark, scruffy tangles of hair whipping over her face as she checked that Claire was still with her.

"Hurry!" she shouted back, slight panic in her eyes.

Claire grit her teeth. "Do you know where you're going?"

She didn't receive an answer, except for the continuing rumble of angry clouds above her. She summoned a new burst of speed, determined not to lose her friend.

Just ahead she could make out the entrance to a cave, and the pair bolted toward it just as raindrops the size of her small fist began to soak into her clothing.

They skidded to a halt inside, collapsing on the ground. They didn't have enough air to speak, and for a few moments all was quiet except for their gasping lungs.

"Is it… safe here?" Claire finally managed. There wasn't much light from outside because of the dark clouds.

"I think so," Fang breathed.

Claire pulled herself to her knees and looked out. The rain lashed at the trees and bushes. The wind was picking up quickly, howling at the entrance. Claire shivered as thunder boomed and lightning lit the cavern for an instant.

It was empty.

The bronze skinned girl crawled over to her. "You scared?" she said with a wry, albeit strained smile.

Claire scowled. "No." She crossed her arms. "Are you?"

Fang scoffed and sat down next to her. "Of course not. We'll just wait it out here and head back once it's over."

The wind howled louder and an ill-disguised shiver shook them both.

They were quiet for a time until it was apparent their shaking wasn't going to wait for the storm to end.

"You're gonna freeze," Fang stated, looking at her.

"I'm fine." Claire glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "You… look pretty cold, though."

Fang shook her head before putting on a brave face. "I have to protect you. You're a guest in our forest and it's my responsibility to keep you safe." The young girl stood up and took a few steps away.

"That's stupid."

Fang turned and glared at her, but there was a little color in her cheeks. "Is not."

"What are you going to do, build a fire?"

"I'm not suppose to show anyone outside the clan." Fang puffed out her chest, suddenly looking proud and certain of herself. " But I won't let you die."

"I'm not going to-"

Claire shut her mouth. Where once there was a human girl, now stood a black panther nearly twice her size. Claire took a step back.

The panther whipped its tail back and forth. The faint, dark patterns blending with its fur had flecks of red in them, just like Fang's. Seeing Claire's hesitancy, the panther quickly dropped to its belly and rested its head on the floor between its paws, staring up at her with green eyes.

"Fang?" Claire said warily. The panther's tail wagged with more enthusiasm.

Claire reached out a hand, slowly stepping closer until she could touch her fingertips to the panther's nose. The feline's eyes closed and a deep purr rumbled from its chest. Claire found herself smiling and stroked her hand more firmly over the panther's head.

The panther – Fang – released a short growl, pushing up into Claire's hand before completely rolling over with her feet in the air. Claire rolled her eyes. Fang batted at her hand with a paw until she finally gave in and scratched her belly a few times.

Fang rolled back to her feet and circled Claire, rubbing against her like the big cat she was.

"Fang, stop- hey" The panther nudged her until she fell over, and then circled her again before laying down.

Claire spread a hand through the fur, finding her to be very warm. Fang's tail curled around the part her feline body couldn't cover, encouraging the girl to get closer, which she did. Claire snuggled against Fang's panther form and buried her cold nose into her neck.

It didn't take long for the steady purring to drown out the thunder.


	8. Shapeshifting AU: Reunion (part 1/2)

Lightning peered into the dark cage. It was difficult to see what was kept inside. There were drapes all around it except for a small part in the front, providing only barely enough light to see the middle of the cage. Looking closer, she could see a dark form apparently sleeping in the corner, its sides gently rising and lowering.

"Careful there, miss," warned a nearby circus attendant in a gruff voice. He was a burly man, more hair growing out of his chin then on his head.

"What is it?" Lightning asked. She could have sworn the shape moved at the sound of her voice.

The man hooked his thumbs in his suspenders, puffing his chest out. "There be a mighty terrible beast in there. I wouldn't get to close to the bars there if I was you. We're still working on training 'er."

The glint of eyes flashed toward her from the darkness. She still couldn't make out exactly what it was. She had the sense it was feline. At the same time they felt almost human as they stayed steady on her. It reminded her, all those years ago, of-

Lightning felt the hair on her neck rise and found herself speaking to the attendant. "I'm going to need to see how your training practices are," she said, flashing her badge. She'd promised Serah to relax on her day off. But she'd learned long ago to follow her instincts.

…

It was loose. Lightning heard an animal roar just before a man screamed. She bolted out of the tent they'd had her waiting in. They were suppose to bring their 'beast' to her, but apparently it had other ideas.

She was just stepping outside when a pair of large, black paws connected bruisingly with her shoulders, and she was sent flying onto her back with a heavy weight following her down. She grunted when they landed on the hard, dirt-packed ground, the air nearly knocked out of her.

It was a massive black panther. Sharp teeth snapped within an inch from her nose, and she heard the beast's ferocious growl as she raised her arms to protect her face.

Every muscle in her body was tensed to act, ready to defend and fight. So it was completely unexpected to feel the feline's tongue lick over her arms at the same time the growling switched to a deep purr. She felt the tail twitching against her boots.

After a moment's hesitation, Lightning moved her arms just slightly to peer up into the clear green eyes shining down at her. The name escaped her before she could even think it.

"Fang?"

If a cat could smile with it's eyes, the panther had the biggest grin as it dragged its large, rough tongue over Lightning's face. The officer sputtered, squirming but unable to escape the heavy weight on her. The purr rumbled louder as if to laugh while the big cat started rubbing its broad head against her.


	9. Shapeshifting AU: Reunion (part 2/2)

The panther finally moved her weight off Lightning, who sat up and stared. She reached out a hand and gently touched the side of the feline's face.

"It's really you?"

Fang closed her eyes and pressed against her hand. With a released breath, Lightning moved forward and wrapped her arms around the cat's broad shoulders.

Fang growled lowly, hooking her head over Lightning's shoulder and placing a large paw around the officer's back.

There was a commotion outside the tent that turned their attention up just as a pair of circus handlers rushed inside.

…

"So you're telling me you only found her recently?"

"Aye, miss," said the man she'd met outside Fang's cage. His name was Al. "She was lookin' pretty poor 'round the sides. Didn't give us no trouble, despite what I said before. Just for 'sthetics, you understand."

"Right." Lightning looked down at Fang, who had her chin tucked as she pressed the top of her head firmly into the side of Lightning's thigh. "What about the collar?" She eyed the silver band attached to Fang's neck.

"Was on 'er when we found 'er. Maybe she was owned before? Couldn't get it off, though. Locked on there without a key, poor creature."

Fang remained mostly silent, turning her head back and forth every now and then, rubbing against Lightning's leg and purring softly. The lack of aggression was enough to say she meant these men no harm.

"We were gonna provide a home for her. Do the same for stray humans we find, like Dodger here," he added, gesturing to the quiet man beside him. "But, seems to me she's picked a home for 'erself."

One side of Lightning's lips turned up slightly. She reached down and scratched by Fang's ears, evoking a heavier purr.


	10. Accidental Date (part 1/3)

With determined eyes and thinned lips, Lightning Farron followed her sister into the theater. They arrived so early that no one was in line when they bought their tickets, popcorn and other snacks.

"I don't know why you wanted to get here so early," Serah grumbled.

"I want to get a good seat," Lightning replied coolly. "I've sat through romantic comedies with you before. The last thing I need is for the chair to be painful, too."

Serah rolled her eyes. "We're just going to end up sitting here nearly twice as long as the movie itself."

Lightning was unbothered by it. This was peanuts compared to the stakeouts she'd had to sit through in her job. Still, it wasn't fair to her sister.

Juggling her snacks and drink to one arm, Lightning placed the other around Serah's shoulders. "Sorry. I don't mean it to sound like I'm not happy to be here. I am. It's just…"

"We have different tastes." Serah smiled and grabbed her sister's hand. "It's okay. I'm glad you're here. And next time we can watch something that you choose."

"Deal."

They found the movie room empty. The seats were inclined and Serah immediately skipped up the steps toward the back while Lightning motioned toward the lower ones.

"We should sit here."

"Why? We _always_ sit down there."

"It'll be easier to get out if there's a fire."

Serah threw her hands up. Normally she'd just go along with it. Her sister was there for her, but really, she was a little too paranoid sometimes. "Why would you want to get here early just to grab seats that no one wants?" Lightning didn't move so the younger Farron spun around and marched up the steps. "I guess you'll just have to come and save me."

…

The movie room was packed when Fang and Vanille arrived and it appeared they arrived just as the previews were finishing.

"I told you we should've come sooner," Vanille whispered harshly.

"Oh we'll be fine," Fang said in a normal, nonchalant tone, prompting a shushing sound from someone nearby.

They wandered along the steps, peering down the rows for an empty pair of chairs. There were single ones throughout, but neither wanted to sit alone. Fang pointed to a spot at the very back of the theater and Vanille saw… a pink haired girl waving to them?

Fang led the way. They sidled along the row. Vanille apologized profusely while Fang glared at anyone who didn't give her room and stepped on some poor fool's shoe when he didn't move it fast enough.

At last they reached the girl who'd waved to them, but Fang paused.

"Er, there's only one seat."

"It's okay, you can sit here." The kind stranger turned to the woman sitting next to her and nudged her. "Lightning, move down."

It was like she'd awoken a dragon from its nap. They had identical pink hair, but that was about it when it came to features and impression. While the helpful one was warm and welcoming, the quiet woman's eyes were cold and piercing, almost disapproving of whatever they looked at, and intense enough they could have left a path of ice in the wake of their gaze.

They landed on Fang.

The woman called Lightning was sucking on a straw, which she released during her quick observation. Her tongue swept out automatically to wipe her lips. Then she brought the bottom lip into her mouth for a short moment before releasing it.

Unaware of how frozen Fang had just become, the younger one seemed to chock up the delay to stubbornness. "Oh, for Etro's sake," she said, throwing her hands up. She got out of her chair and plopped down on the other side of the woman. "Why are you always like this?"

Fang was nudged sharply in the back. "Come on, Fang. Sit, sit! The movie's already started."


	11. Accidental Date (part 2/3)

The first thing Lightning noticed about the woman seated next to her was her scent. It was pleasing in a way she hadn't noticed about any person she'd met before. The second was that she appeared to have been dragged here in similar fashion by the overly-excited redhead, because she wasn't at all interested in the movie currently playing.

She met Lightning's eyes after sitting down and, after a moment's hesitation, held out her hand.

"Name's Fang."

Lightning took her hand and gave it a quick shake. "Lightning."

The woman withdrew her hand, smiling. She turned as if to watch the movie, hands fidgeting on her legs for a while before turning back to Lightning.

"'preciate you letting us sit here."

I didn't let you. Lightning just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Kind of surprised there are any seats available-"

The redhead's eyes snapped toward them. "Fang, shh!"

Fang winced and whispered an apology, although it seemed like she was directing it more toward Lightning. Perhaps she hadn't realized Lightning didn't want to be there any more than she did.

The dark brunette folded her arms and slumped in her chair.

Lightning observed the gorgeous woman's pouting from the corner of her eye. It was a slight contrast to how she herself sat, with her back military straight and her face devoid of any real emotion.

Without taking her eyes off the screen – she didn't have any idea what was going on, though – Lightning tilted her head a little toward Fang.

As the first words left her, the brunette immediately sat up and leaned in. "The kids around us were noisy. I made them move."

Fang chuckled softly. "How'd you manage that?"

Lightning shrugged. "I looked at them and told them to-"

She was interrupted by Serah. "Shhh." Lightning turned her glare to her sister, who was unfazed by it and even mirrored the look.

The women sat quietly for a while. Lightning sighed, crossing her legs as she attempted to focus on the show so she'd at least be able to have some sort of conversation with Serah about it later. Other people laughed and sighed longingly at various points, but Lightning was bored out of her mind.

It seemed inevitable, then, to have her eyes sliding to the woman seated next to her. And when their eyes met, the look in Fang's made it appear as if she was close to weeping with the torture the movie was inflicting on her.

Their elbows shared the armrest between them, and it was almost in unison how they leaned a bit closer, covering their mouths with a hand as they spoke.

"What's this movie suppose to be about?" Fang asked, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"I forgot. I think those two are the lead characters."

"Ah... what were their names?"

Lightning's eyes narrowed as she seriously tried to remember. "I... think that's Mary. And he's Thomas."

After listening to the dialogue for a bit, it was confirmed that Lightning was wrong. Fang snorted with quiet laughter, triggering a similar reaction in Lightning.

Their sniggering caused everyone around them to turn and glare.

"Shhh!"


	12. Accidental Date (part 3/3)

"Vanille, did you seriously eat all of the popcorn?"

Vanille shrugged, not looking guilty at all as Fang had to stare into the bottom of an empty popcorn tub. She'd hardly gotten to eat any.

Before she could ask Vanille about the hole in her leg, a full popcorn tub suddenly filled the cup holder on her other side.

"Here," Lightning said simply. "We haven't eaten ours."

Fang raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

The pink haired woman only nodded, eyes focused on the screen.

Fang smiled softly as she dug her fingers into the popcorn. She tossed the kernels into her mouth, observing Lightning for a few moments longer before looking back at the screen.

It was quiet between them again except for the occasional eye roll they shared. The kiss scene was a little more awkward, and Fang accidentally brushed her fingers against the other woman's while going for the popcorn. It brought their eyes together as they both mumbled a quick apology, but the small double take from Lightning made her heart skip suddenly.

The movie continued and Fang found herself increasingly tense, doing her very best to avoid the popcorn tub while Lightning was reaching for it while also tracking the woman's every move out of the corner of her eye.

Eventually the movie reached the part where the main actors were making love and Fang had to be honest in that it was quite well done. So well done in fact that she had to cross her legs and do everything in her power not to think about, look, or accidentally touch the woman seated next to her. She noticed Lightning shift in her seat and wondered, hoped, that she was having the same struggle.

As the scene went by, Vanille finally looked over at her. "Fang, what's wrong?"

Fang discretely cleared her throat and tugged at the collar of her shirt. "It's a little… hot in here. I'm fine."

Vanille gave her another curious look before refocusing on the screen.

At last the credits arrived and somehow Fang survived without exploding in her chair from sitting so still. The four of them made their way out of the movie room.

"What did you think, Fang?"

"It was great," Fang replied offhandedly, looking over her shoulder at the pair of pink-haired women a short ways behind them.

Vanille scoffed. "You weren't even paying attention." The redhead followed her gaze and stopped walking. "Thanks for offering us a place to sit," she called behind them.

The shorter pink-haired woman smiled. "Of course, I was happy to help. My name's Serah by the way."

Fang and Lightning exchanged looks as her sister-in-law introduced herself. Then they rolled their eyes as the little ones gushed over the movie.

Fang stuck her hands in her pockets. "Movie wasn't too bad, eh?"

Lightning shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. "I wasn't really a fan."

"Me neither." Fang admitted. She looked down at her shoes, idly rocking on her heels during the following silence. The younger ones continued to chat and showed no signs of stopping.

Lightning finally spoke. "You know, I've always wanted to see that movie."

Fang looked up and followed Lightning's gesture to one of the posters. She lit up. "Oh yeah. It's really good. Giant robots fighting giant monsters, basically. Wouldn't mind seeing it again myself."

Apparently Vanille had been eavesdropping because as soon as Fang finished speaking, she threw an arm suddenly around a startled Serah's shoulders. "We're gonna go shopping," Vanille announced loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"We are?" Serah looked around, then glanced quickly between Fang and Lightning. The lightbulb struck and she tossed an arm over Vanille's shoulders. "We are! We'll meet you back here."

"Hey!" Fang called after them, but they were already retreating from the theater. "It doesn't even start for another hour." She was ignored.

Sighing, she glanced back at Lightning, who was avoiding her eyes. Fang cleared her throat. "'spose we should get tickets."

Blue eyes met hers for a moment. "At least we'll be able to get good seats."

"Yeah, good point." Fang nodded. "Maybe ones that are a bit easier to get out of in case there's a fire."

Lightning smiled.

Hours later, Vanille and Serah met them in the parking lot, overjoyed to see them leaving the theater holding hands.


	13. Slice of Life: Relaxed Dinner

Fang listened to the sizzling of the Behemoth steaks, idly clicking a pair of tongs while she watched the clock.

_Right... now-_

The front door opened on cue and Lightning entered their home. The door closed, followed by the usual rustle of clothing and jingle of keys.

Fang went to greet her spouse. "Hey honey, welcome-" Just as she entered the living room, she caught the tail end of Lightning's cape as she trotted up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I'll be right there, Fang," Lightning called, sounding rushed.

"...home." Fang finished quietly to herself. She squinted, clicking the tongs thoughtfully as she sidled back into the kitchen.

She was in the middle of turning the steaks over when Lightning entered the kitchen, rolling up her sleeves with all the hustle and bustle of a chef working at a restaurant during lunch hour.

"What can I help with?"

"Um..." Fang looked around casually before gesturing toward the island with the tongs. "You can chop those vegetables so I can get'em steamed."

Lightning grabbed one of the larger knives and started work on the helpless broccoli. Fang observed her carve through the greens with brutal efficiency.

Her wife's brow was furrowed in concentration, and there was a line of tension across her shoulders. She was business-like in her movements, devoid of any hesitation as she moved straight from one action to the next. Still, when her blue eyes lifted for a moment there was a softness in them that matched her voice.

"You'll want to get the steamer ready. I'll have these done in a minute."

"'kay," Fang said, tilting her head a little and continuing to watch while leaning back against the counter with her arms and ankles crossed. She listened to the steady chop-chop of the knife along with the sizzling of the steaks.

She set the tongs down and pushed away from the counter to approach Lightning. Placing a hand on the counter near her, she bent forward enough to draw her wife's attention.

"I missed you today."

_chop-chop-chop_

Lightning cast a quick glance her way, the side of her mouth turning up a bit in a genuine smile. "I missed you, too."

_chop-chop-chop_

Without the slightest pause, and barely taking her eyes off her task, Lightning leaned over and pecked Fang on the lips.

Just from the quick kiss, Fang could tell that Lightning had yet to wind down.

_chop-chop-_

"Light." Fang gently grabbed the soldier's hand over the blade, stilling it and the chopping noise. It was almost funny how surprised Lightning was when she looked up, broken from her train of absolute concentration, only to have Fang's mouth cover hers a second later.

Fang held the kiss firmly, feeling the thin line of the soldier's lips begin to soften. She stepped a little closer, allowing her breasts to press into Lightning's arm. She kissed her again, warm and open while running a hand up and down her back, feeling the tension nearly bleed out of her. It wasn't until after Lightning sighed against her that she gently pulled away.

Fang brushed her nose against her cheek, closing her eyes as she saw Lightning do the same.

"I missed you today," she said again, softly. She smiled as Lightning fully relaxed and leaned into her.

"Sorry," Lightning whispered, giving a short, breathy laugh. Fang rubbed their foreheads together, understanding.

Dinner was a quiet, peaceful evening shared between them.


	14. Shapeshifting: Flustering Light, part 1

Lightning tried to tug the blanket to cover more of her legs, only to find the heavy panther weighing it down. She scowled at the feline, but chose to try and simply ignore the cold.

The panther – Fang – stretched out suddenly with her long forearms, reaching for all she was worth across the couch and over Lightning's lap, long claws poking out. Then the purring started and Lightning knew she was in trouble as Fang began to shift and roll and stretch her way closer.

"No. No… _No_ … Ugh." A few moments later and Lightning crossed her arms in defeat, rolling her eyes up and to the side. Fang had fully stretched out across Lightning's legs. She was turned over on her back with paws dangling lazily in the air.

While the panther's eyes were closed in contentment, the rumbling purr never stopped.

"Tch." Lightning tried not to look at her, but the effort was futile. As she began watching the television screen, she let a hand drop onto the panther's belly and lightly scratched her.

The happiest cat grin was spread across Fang's face, and she stretched mightily, making Lightning smile softly.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but at some point she'd refocused on the TV while her hand idly rubbed and scratched along Fang's belly. It only occurred to her after a few boring commercials that the soft fur had changed to smooth skin.

Her eyes darted down to her hand and the realization coupled with the shock made her blush clear up to her roots to the point that steam might begin shooting out her ears at any moment.

Fang – _human_ Fang – purred.

"Well don't stop now, darling. I was really starting to enjoy it."


	15. Long Night (NSFW)

It was close to midnight as Lightning stepped quietly into her house. All of the lights were out. Fang was obviously asleep by now.

Still, she'd gotten home a whole day early from her recent mission. Which meant extra time to curl up next to her girlfriend's warm body instead of another night alone in the cold fields.

She silently ascended the stairs, tiredly unbuttoning her jacket along the way. It was dark, but familiarity was enough to sense her way through the halls. She found the bedroom door partially ajar.

A soft sound echoed from the room, so faint she wasn't sure if she'd actually heard anything.

"Li…"

Curiously, Lightning gently eased the door open and stepped in. Her eyes passed over a few articles of clothing on the floor before reaching the bed, and its sole occupant. Who was very much awake.

Lithe, lean and powerful dark curves shifted atop the sheets. Naked, knees bent with a hand between her flexing thighs, the muscles in her arm rippling rhythmically beneath her skin.

She clutched a pillow to her face, muffling her tender voice.

"Light _ning_ …"

Her hand dipped lower and her body curled gently with a shudder, accompanied by a sigh.

" _Unngh._ "

Lightning was instantly transfixed. She hardly noticed her own hand dragging up a thigh toward the ache between her legs. She closed her eyes, biting her lip in an effort to steady herself. A smirk settled softly across her features.

Fang wasn't a person that was easy to surprise. It was telling how far gone she was in her pleasure and fantasy to not hear Lightning remove her jacket and boots.

Left only in her brown vest and skirt, she crawled onto the bed. She could see confusion register as Fang slowed her motions.

It wasn't until Lightning's hands brushed over her knees that Fang tore the pillow away with a gasping shudder. Hazy and disoriented green eyes darted to where Lightning kneeled between her legs.

"L-Light?" A hint of sweat was forming above her collarbone. She struggled to raise herself onto an elbow.

Lightning cupped a hand over the one Fang was using to touch herself. "Keep going," she cooed. Their hands moved together, and Fang's eyes rolled away as her whole body shuddered. She dropped back with a long groan, chest heaving and muscles tensing.

"You're home," she gasped.

Lightning's eyes filled with tenderness as her free hand caressed along the side of Fang's calf. "I am." She kissed the inside of a knee. Another kiss a bit lower. "Etro Fang, your skin is hot."

"Warmin' up for you, darling," Fang drawled huskily.

Their eyes met. Even in the midst of arousal, amusement showed through enough to make both of them laugh, though for Fang it was emerging as shaky pants. Her breath caught when one of Lightning's fingers slid carefully inside her, causing her to writhe. Smiling softly, Lightning continued to press lips into her thigh.

"Don't stop," she ordered when Fang's fingers paused. She whimpered, starting to circle her clit again as Lightning pulled her finger out all the way to the tip. A second was added to slowly ease back in.

" _Gods_ ," Fang moaned, bucking her hips. "Faster. Please."

"Not yet."

Fang's head popped up, helplessness in her eyes. Lightning placed a hand on her hip. It wasn't nearly enough to hold her still, but she wasn't going to stop thrusting into her either.

She loved Fang like this. Desperate and needy and vulnerable. She knew Fang liked it, too. She could easily shove Lightning away and finish herself off. But she hung on to each of her words, doing everything she was told even though she was close to ripping the mattress apart.

Lightning's lips descended further and when the scent of Fang became overwhelming she added her tongue and teeth. She licked and nipped at the flesh of her inner thigh, causing the woman to jolt and shudder violently. All the while the fingers buried deep within her continued their slow torture into her sensitive flesh, countering the movement of her hips by pausing or pulling away.

"Light, please."

Then she placed a kiss over Fang's hand. Hearing a soft sigh, Lightning peered up along the huntress's body, watching her chest rise and fall with the sound. And then the green eyes still longingly watching her.

The hand raised to touch her cheek. Feeling the slick fingers on her skin, her head turned and she took them into her mouth. Fang's eyes widened slightly as she watched Lightning lick and suck on her fingers.

Lightning finally kissed away her palm and returned to nipping at her hips. She licked and kissed up to the navel, swirling her tongue there. Fang hissed, pulling hard on the sheets, almost beyond the coherency to know how to properly handle the situation. Lightning's finger's curled and her head tipped back, eyes toward the ceiling.

" _Damn_ it… _Lightning_ ," she gasped. "I've been on edge – _ha – way too long for this._ "

Lightning hummed. "And whose fault is that?"

Fang swore, nearly crossed-eyed. She shuddered, muscles rippling all the way up her beautiful form. Sinking back onto the mattress, she sighed heavily. " _Yours_. It's all yours. All your damn fault."

Lightning watched her closely, beginning to thrust a little more firmly. Fang murmured something that sounded like a plea. Her head twisted into Lightning's pillow next to her, and she instantly clutched it to her face, like she'd forgotten it had been there. Her other hand reached down and tenderly threaded the fingers into Lightning's hair.

Lightning's teeth pulled at the skin of her stomach one last time before moving down. Nails scraped against her scalp. A powerfully muscled leg hooked over her shoulder, pressing against her ear. The hand that wasn't busy sending Fang over the moon lovingly caressed the warm skin of her thigh.

She breathed over Fang's center, and the muscles in her thighs jumped. The swollen, wet flesh quivered exquisitely. She twisted her fingers and watched as they stroked her inner walls while listening to the mewls and whimpers coming from above.

Mercy touched her with a soft smile. She pressed the flat of her tongue over Fang's clit before drawing it into her mouth and sucked.

" _Ohh…_ "

Inner muscles clenched around her fingers. She thrust more for it, sucking harder, giving Fang just what she wanted. Another leg hooked heavily over her shoulder, and she grunted from the weight and pull.

" _Oh yes. Yes yes yes_."

Hips strained against Lightning's hand and mouth. She dug finger's into Fang's thigh, trying to gain some leverage. Moist, slick fluid dripped over her chin. She swirled her tongue around Fang's clit, breathing against it, before capturing it in her mouth again.

Fang moaned with want. " _Oh. Ohh. Light-Ah!_ " Her voice broke in a whimper, shuddering, pleasure riding in every cell of her body.

Both hands reached down to wring in Lightning's hair. The pulling made the soldier wince. Instead of letting up, she raised Fang's hips from the bed, pushing back against her straining legs. It caused the huntress's hands to release her and brace forearms against the headboard.

_Sweet Gods, she's strong,_ Lightning thought vaguely, fighting the constant push and pull of the legs trapping her in.

Heels dug bruisingly into her back. Fang's body arched and the sounds rolling off her tongue were a senseless mix of swears and love and moans turning into cries. Lightning strained against her, thrusting harder and faster, keeping on with her mouth.

She could see the first signs of orgasm approaching in the ripples that shuddered sporadically down her body and muscles contracting tightly around her fingers. Fang's legs spasmed as she began to curl in. It was an effort to keep steadily on her. A choking cry tore from her lips as her back arched suddenly. Lightning slid a hand along it to help support her as she drew out the waves of pleasure.

And then her body was limp and it nearly sent Lightning forward for all the bracing she'd been doing with her knees. She kissed her inner thighs as she gently allowed Fang to relax back on the bed.

She crawled over her, placing kisses here and there, watching her face. Fang's eyes were still closed and she was still breathing deeply.

Lightning kissed her on the nose.

Fang licked her lips. "Wow," was all she said, her voice hoarse.

Lightning smiled, settling down against her.

Then she was locked in again with legs about her hips and arms around her shoulders and teeth at her neck. She was rolled onto her back, clothes already being torn from her body.

"I love you," Fang breathed against her, biting, nails digging. "I love you so much."

Lightning whispered the same, sure that by morning she would have plenty of wonderful marks all over her skin.


	16. Assassin Lightning: Morning After

* * *

A gentle breeze picked at the thin drapes over the window, making rays of morning sunlight dance across the face of the bed's lone occupant. Fang's eyes opened gently, wrinkling slightly at the bright glare.

She inhaled deeply, humming as she stretched and felt all the generous aches in her body. She looked about the bed, feeling disappointment at finding it vacant. Then she heard a rustle of clothing and she smiled.

Pulling the sheets up to her chest, she sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

Her lover was just pulling on her trousers. She watched quietly as the pink haired woman donned more of her clothing, giving Fang time to drag her eyes lazily over the scars and toned muscle before all was covered up.

With her hood still down, Lightning went about fastening all the belts and buckles of her outfit, checking weapons and whatever other items were hidden in her many pockets. Fang picked at the sheets, eyeing the woman carefully.

"Do you have other lovers, assassin?"

Lightning looked up at her, not seeming surprised to find her awake. The way her eyes settled on her made Fang feel slightly warmer.

"In the past, yes." She had a soft, quiet way of speaking at times that Fang discovered sounded quite wonderful in the bedroom.

"Would it be too bold of me to ask if I could keep you all to myself?"

Lightning paused in the midst of tightening her sword belt. After a moment of thinking, she resumed the action. "It would be bold."

Fang felt her heart deflate, but immediately tried to shrug it off. Until Lightning faced her, fully dressed and a faint smile on her pretty lips.

"Unless I can ask the same of you."

The grin that spread across Fang's mouth was nothing compared to the rise in her heart. She placed her fingers over her lips, kissing them, then rested the palm under her chin and blew the kiss toward Lightning.

She caught it, quick as she might catch an arrow. Arm outstretched and fingers curled tightly, she brought the fist over her heart.

With a smile ever present, the assassin pulled up her hood and vanished out the window.


	17. Slice of Life: Gentle Hands

Lightning's senses were cloudy as she began to wake. She was aware, and unalarmed, by the warm, soothing hand running up and down her back. Without moving, she pondered whether or not to let the touch lull her back to sleep.

Eventually, she inhaled deeply, half sighing. The hand was hesitantly pulled away. She turned over, forcibly peeling her eyelids open to find her target.

Fang's green eyes were awake and alert. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Mhmm," Lightning mumbled groggily in non-belief as her eyes resealed shut.

A calloused hand was placed on Lightning's shoulder, kneading gently before smoothing along her arm. The touch felt so good that a surprise shiver rattled her frame. Fang laughed softly, and Lightning opened her eyes in a half-assed attempt to glare at the woman before eyelids failed her again.

It was quiet then, enough for Lightning to listen to her lover's breathing. The night was peaceful, feeling like a safe haven.

"Come here," Fang said gently.

Lightning gave a short grunt in response, slowly summoning the necessary willpower to shuffle across the scant few inches that separated them. It didn't occur to her at the time that it would have been easier for Fang to move instead.

All thoughts left her as soon as she encountered warm, bare, soft skin, and she immediately nuzzled into the woman's chest.

Arms circled her. Lips touched her head.

She fell asleep, feeling gentle hands along her back.


	18. Working Late (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt sent to me: Taking prompts? Light and fang as detectives finally giving into UST on one of their desks :D

It was quiet in the office that evening. The only lights that remained on were placed at the desks of a pair of detectives working overtime. To the outside world, one appeared intensely and dutifully concentrated on her paperwork, while the other seemed heavily lost in thought, twirling a pen as she lounged back in her chair.

Fang glanced across her desk, over the small divider that separated her partner's space. She couldn't stare at the woman too long before she felt flushed for lack of breath. Looking toward the window, she automatically reached to free a couple of buttons at her collar.

Lightning felt the eyes on her, and for all she remained stoically glued to her papers, it took concentrated effort to keep her breath slow and controlled.

Light from the small lamp glowed across Fang's bronze skin. While it was a pathetically cheap lamp, just like the coffee, Lightning was drawn to its effect. She wondered just how warm her skin would look in candle light.

Her brow dipped at the ridiculous thought that was so unlike her. She watched Fang undo a couple buttons on her shirt. She caught a glimpse of her partner's black bra strap ,and the generous swell of a breast. Lightning's breath stuck in her throat while a hot surge settled low in her belly and between her thighs.

Fang spoke at last, drawing her eyes up. "How long have we been partners, Light?"

Lightning shifted in her chair, crossing her legs. "Three years, five months," she answered after a second, thankful that it was easy to keep her tone low and steady despite the pounding in her chest.

Fang tilted her chin down and tapped the pen against her cheek. She cleared her throat and Lightning felt anxious all over again.

_Please just forget about it._

But she knew her partner too well to believe she'd let something like this go, and, unfortunately for this moment, the same could be said in reverse.

Fang started slowly. Cautiously. "Yesterday was…"

"Stressful," Lightning offered, reverting her eyes to her unfinished papers. It took an immense amount of control not to tear through them with her pen.

"Right. Stressful. And today-"

"Was a long day," Lightning said tightly, slapping a paper on the 'done' pile and automatically reached for another. "We solved a big case. A lot was going on."

Fang nodded slowly, chewing on her pen. After a moment of silence she released the pen from her teeth and stared at it.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

Fang countered easily. "I want to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Lightning shot back.

"I think there's plenty to talk about."

"There isn't."

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Lightning's jaw tightened. "That's not the point."

"Why not?"

"Because it meant nothing."

"It meant _nothing_?" Fang asked. Lightning's eyes snapped up at the incredulous tone.

She was pinned, but she refused to back down. Fang's eyes burned into hers, searching hard.

"Fang…" She felt exposed, vulnerable.

But oddly safe, as well. Because there wasn't anyone she trusted more in the world than the woman sitting across from her.

With a look that bordered the line between furious and smoldering, Fang got up from her chair and shoved it behind her. Without taking her eyes off Lightning, she rounded the desks toward her in quick, heavy strides, and planted her hands on the arm rests of her chair. She rolled the chair hard against her partner's desk to corner her in.

"Well, sweetheart," Fang breathed, hovering, eyes holding hers before dropping languidly to Lightning's mouth. "To me, it meant everything." She kissed her.

Fang caught her bottom lip first and Lightning's hands automatically swept up at the contact, clutching into Fang's hair and pulling her closer. Their lips sealed, and it was all she could do just to breath.

"Mm."

Lightning clawed at her shoulders, aching to draw her near, to feel her skin against her own. Without thinking, her hands went to the remaining buttons on her partner's shirt. She wanted, _needed_ to feel all of Fang.

Fang gasped, pulling Lightning out of her chair and backing up until her thighs bumped into the desk. "Touch me. I want you too."

Lightning couldn't see what she was doing. Fang had her head in a gentle grip as she controlled the rhythm of their kiss, and _dear Gods_ the woman was a good kisser. She finally pulled her shirt apart and reached in, pausing when Fang's stomach retracted as she sucked in a breath – which did wonders to their kiss.

"It's okay," Fang reassured, gently biting her lip.

Lightning still hesitated. "We haven't even been on a date."

"I've bought you dinner plenty of times." Fang released her mouth and nibbled across her jaw. "And remember how we'd fall asleep on the couch together after movie nights went too late." She reached her ear and licked around the edge, sending shivers down Lightning's spine. "And you looked after me that time I broke all my bones. And we always share chinese food on Friday nights."

Lightning tilted her head as Fang's tongue lavished her neck. "Okay… okay. R- _right,_ " she gasped as Fang bit down on a sensitive spot.

"Gods, please touch me Light."

Lightning's hands immediately started to roam over Fang's bare midriff, feeling the bumps and small valleys created by lean muscle. Her thumbs brushed the undersides of Fang's bra, drawing a sharp sigh from her. She paused again, and Fang untangled a hand from Lightning's hair to grab her wrist and shove it under one of the cups.

Lightning hand closed warmly over the soft flesh, feeling the distinctly hardened nipple against her palm. Not entirely sure how to proceed, Lightning pressed in gently.

"Harder." Fang groaned into her neck. "Nm. Just like that."

Fang's hands began to wander as well, splaying over the upper part of Lightning's back. They stroked, rubbed, and massaged downward, answering the touch of Lightning's hand on her breast.

They reached the small of Lightning's back, seeming to like the spot as they settled there, still massaging. Fang widened her stance as she half-sat on the desk. She tugged Lightning closer against her before her hands dipped further and clutched at her rear, setting Lightning nearly on her toes.

Then Lightning was reaching for her belt. Fang shifted, trying to help, but her hands were batted away. Laughing huskily, Fang obediently set her hands on the desk.

A heady silence surrounded them, broken by their breathing and the clinking sounds of Fang's belt. Lightning lowered the zipper, uncannily loud in the moment.

Fang watched Lightning's face, loving the dark, hooded look in her blue eyes, as a hand slid into her underwear. A buzzing swirl of pleasure hummed through her as Lightning's fingertips brushed over her.

Lightning's breath nearly stilled. "Is that okay?"

Fang's chin tucked down, and she shuddered. "Yeah," she said, forcing the word out. Lightning's hand moved lower, and Fang had to lean more on the desk for support. Her shoulders started to heave with the effort to continue breathing. Lightning set a hand on the desk next to her hip and kissed her.

Fang's muscles jumped and her toes began to curl, already so close. She rolled her hips toward Lightning, grinding into her hand.

"I've dreamed about you," Fang admitted suddenly, voice strained. She was amused at Lightning's surprised, but so, _so_ incredibly turned on. "Didn't, _ha_ , know that did you?"

Lightning's eyes darkened and she rubbed faster. Fang hissed, riding with the quickened pace, clutching Lightning's forearm with a hand and wrapping one leg around hers.

"I'm almost- Light I'm almost- _ha._ " Lightning kissed her hard, and Fang gasped into her mouth, soft and shaky. " _Ahh_." Then her mouth opened in a silent cry as pleasure shook her from head to toe.

Lightning caught her, pulling her into her arms. She remained there for some time, extremely content and comfortable.

After the fogginess of her climax cleared, she noticed Lightning watching her closely.

It was rare for Lightning to ask outright for reassurance, so Fang had picked up on her cues in the early days when they'd first started working together.

Fang brushed some of her partner's hair back. "That was lovely." Then she grabbed Lightning by the hips. "Now turn around so I can thank you."

Lightning willingly turned, and Fang pulled her back with her so they were both seated on the desk, with Lightning settled almost in her lap. Fang smoothed her hands down Lightning's arms and grabbed her hands, placing them on top of her thighs set on either side of her. Then she reached around for Lightnings shirt and slowly unbuttoned from the top.

Fang breathed hotly into her ear. "Hold tight, sweetheart,"

A short time later, Fang had Lightning shaking violently, arching hard against her, fingers fastened like iron over Fang's thighs. Fang had an arm braced tight around her front, where Lightning's shirt was messily spread open. Fang's other hand was thrusting and grinding, steady and deep within Lightnings pants and her muscles were so tight she had to be close to snapping.

Lightning was trying to hold in her sounds but it broke out in sharp cries and shattered gasps.

"I've wanted you like this for so long. I didn't think you'd return it but-," Fang broke off as emotion caught in her voice. "Light, let me hear you." She held her close. "Let me."

Lightning couldn't stop shaking and soon she could stop the sounds either, struggling to breath but every exhale ended in a moan of Fang's name. Fang picked up on her pace, thrusting harder and hitting just the right spot. Waves of pleasure surged and overlapped and Lightning was coming so hard she hoped Fang had a solid enough hold on her that she wouldn't buck herself off the desk.

As she came to, Fang was holding her close, tenderly stroking her arms and kissing her forehead.

Lightning shifted, and Fang obliged to let her sit up straighter, so long as she remained leaning back against her. Lightning sighed, glancing at the clock.

"It's getting late."

Fang started kissing down her neck, not caring how much noise she made from it. "It's Friday. What do you say we hit the chinese place on the corner?" She reached into Lightning shirt. "To go."

Lightning hummed, feeling better than she had in a long time. "My place or yours?"

"Mm." Fang smiled, nuzzling into her hair. "I always liked your couch better."


	19. Slice of Life: Bedtime Fluff

After checking that all the doors and windows were locked, Fang wandered toward the bedroom, turning off lights as she went.

She found Lightning in bed already, sitting up against the headboard with her legs tucked under the blankets. A pair of thin-framed reading glasses rested on the bridge of her nose.

Lightning looked up from her book as Fang entered, watching the woman yawn and stretch as she went into the bathroom. A short while later she emerged and went to the closet to grab her pajamas. Though she was back to reading her book, Lightning sensed Fang was looking over at her as she changed.

"What's the book?"

"Game of Thrones." _Flip._

Fang pulled her shirt off and then squinted at Lightning's book as she tugged the fabric down from her arms. "You're already on the third book? I thought you only started that last week."

"Mhm." _Flip._

Fang rummaged around in the closet for a while. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?" she asked as she pulled on a pair of shorts.

Lightning rested the book in her lap as she thought about it. She pushed her reading glasses up her nose with a finger. "I need to go out and check on the fields. They found gorgonopsid tracks today, and I want to make sure there aren't any packs moving in." She raised the book back up and continued reading.

"Ah. I'd go with you, but Vanille wanted to go searching for herbs in the morning." Fang pulled a tank top on and smirked toward the bed. "You gonna be alright on your own?"

Straight-faced as ever, Lightning peered over the top of her glasses before flicking her eyes back to her book. She turned another page. _Flip._

"Thought so," Fang sighed, moving around the bed to her side. "Well, you'll just have to figure it out." She pulled the covers back and fussed around a bit before settling down. She leaned over to peck Lightning on the cheek. "I know you can do it, honey. I have faith in you."

Lightning glanced sideways at her, the telltale sign of a smile hinted at the corner of her eyes.

"You look so adorable wearing those," Fang said, kissing her cheek again.

Lightning rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

Fang opened her bedside drawer and pulled out a small device. "Let's see if I can catch that damn Growlithe this time."

"You're still going after him?" Lightning leaned over to watch. "You've been in that same bush since I started reading these. Why don't you move on and try later."

"But he's cute, look at him." Fang tilted the screen for Lightning.

Fang held her tongue between her teeth as she pressed various buttons, and Lightning continued to watch over her shoulder with vague interest.

They both winced.

"Aw, come on Bahamut. Stop hitting so hard. We're trying to wear the poor thing out, not make it faint." Fang sighed and put her game away. "Although I don't see why we can't just scoop him up in a ball while he's layin' on the ground. We'll have to try again tomorrow, I guess."

Lightning returned to her book with a small shake of her head, and Fang shuffled down to rest her head on her pillow. She lay on her side, facing away from Lightning and the lamp she had on.

"Night, Light."

Still reading, Lightning reached over with a hand and placed it on Fang's shoulder, squeezing gently and stroking with a thumb. "Night."

Fang sighed contentedly, touching Lightning's hand with her own.

It was only ten minutes later that she became uncomfortable and started fidgeting around, turning onto each side, then her back, and then repeating the movements.

Lightning was nearing the middle of her book when she felt something bump her elbow. Without taking her eyes from the book, she lifted her arm and Fang snuggled in underneath it, wrapping her arms around Lightning's middle and laying her head on her chest. The rest of Fang's body curled up against her side.

Holding her rather large book in one hand, Lightning placed the other hand in Fang's hair and idly stroked through it, half-listening to the sound of her breathing as it slowed and evened out.

Feeling her own eyes begin to droop, Lightning set her book and reading glasses aside and reached for the lamp. She had to hold Fang to her as she leaned so as not to jostle her too much.

Then she raised the blankets so she could shift down with Fang, and then tuck in against her.

In a tangle of limbs, the couple fell asleep.


	20. Only Yours

"Fang," Lightning called as she entered the house, closing the door behind her. She used to be much more quiet, mostly out of habit. But Fang had expressed a desire to greet her as soon as she got in, and her greetings could be rather pleasant most of the time, so Lightning had eventually altered her habit.

Plus, she'd been on her feet for the last three days, and at this point would have been more than happy to let Fang carry her inside, as she was wont to do at times.

There was no response, however, and glancing around showed no signs of anyone else around. Her feet ached more at the thought of taking another step.

Still, she set her mind to the task. After hanging up her coat, she was about to step onto the carpet until she noticed the mud on her boots. After a futile effort to glare the mud away, Lightning tugged the boots off with a tired sigh and set them aside to clean off later. She was too worn out to deal with her socks.

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, accidentally sitting on the hard side of her gunblade. Wincing, she unlatched it and set it aside before leaning back. She kicked her feet up onto the coffee table with a sigh of relief.

 _I should probably get dinner ready._ _And then call Fang._

It was her last thought before her head tipped back and she fell asleep.

…

Fingers trailed slowly through her hair, nails dragging gently along her scalp. Few things could wake her with a feeling of such content that was akin to curling up in a warm blanket in front of a fireplace.

She slowly opened her eyes, closing them again as the tender hand made another pass over her head. She tilted her face to the side and tried again.

Fang sat beside her, one leg curled under her as she watched Lightning with a small smile, continuing to comb through her hair.

"Hi."

"Hm." Lightning closed her eyes as Fang brushed her bangs aside. "Where were you?"

"Serah called, said she thought there was a Behemoth wandering around near the school." Lightning started to sit up, but Fang quickly placed a firm hand on her shoulder, along with a quiet _shh_. The sound was so soothing, the stroke of the hand in her hair so gentle, all the fight drained out of her instantly. If Fang wasn't worried, then things were most likely alright. "I think it's wandered off now. Snow is going to stand watch for a while, just in case," Fang explained, keeping her hand where it was, squeezing slightly. "Why?"Did you miss me?"

Lightning looked at her again. "Yes."

Something flickered across Fang's face. The teasing faded and her expression almost tightened. She leaned closer, sliding her hand from Lightning's shoulder to cup her jaw, and kissed her.

Neither moved. Fang's lips captured hers so fully, so warm and wholesome, that Lightning couldn't think beyond each breath they shared. She stayed still, cradled in Fang's hands.

Fang pulled back slightly, lips leaving hers with a small sound. Their noses bumped as Fang nuzzled against her. "I missed you, too." Fang stroked her hair for a while longer before speaking again. "How'd your trip go?"

"Mm." Lightning mulled the details around in her head, but most of it was blurry and she didn't want to focus on it right now. She summarized. "Fine. Feet hurt."

Fang chuckled softly. She kissed her on the cheek before pulling back. "Here, let me look at that for you."

"You don't have to," Lightning insisted, wanting Fang to return to her side.

"Just lie back," Fang urged, shifting down to the end of the couch so she could pull Lightning's feet into her lap.

Unable to persuade her otherwise, Lightning stretched out, letting Fang pull her socks off.

Then she groaned aloud at the first press of Fang's hands. How could she have said no to this? The woman's foot massages were _godly_. Her hands were incredibly strong and never seemed to fail from fatigue. She started by using the palm and heel of her hands. Lightning put an arm over her eyes, relaxing into the touch.

A short while into the massage, and Lightning lips were parted. She didn't bother to stop the little sounds of pleasure emerging form her throat.. Fang's thumbs dug into the soles of one foot, working slowly up to her toes, and she nearly moaned. They rubbed around each toe before going back down to her heel and smoothing up her leg a short ways. They returned to her foot, digging deeper with the sides of Fang's thumbs, and Lightning had to put her arm over her mouth to stop herself from really moaning.

"If I didn't know better," Fang said sometime later, a smile in her voice as she moved to Lightning's other foot. "I'd almost think you enjoyed this more than sex."

As soon as Fang finished, Lightning sucked in a breath and lifted her arm away from her mouth. "I might, but." Lightning glanced down at Fang. "Anything with your hands is better."

Fang shifted to put Lightning's legs down on the couch, and then crawled over her on all fours, smiling winningly. She straddled her waist, leaning down as she grabbed Lightning's hands and pinned them above her head.

"You like my hands, huh?"

Lightning kissed her, threading their fingers.

"Only yours, Fang."


	21. Slice of Life: Morning Shower

Fang was surprised to see Lightning still asleep next to her when she woke up that morning. The soldier rarely slept in.

She was on her side, facing away. The blankets draped loosely over her waist. She wore a white tank top that wrinkled at her back.

Fang pushed herself onto both elbows and scooted a little closer, careful not to move the mattress too much. She peered over Lightning's shoulder. She was sound asleep.

Fang rested the side of her face on Lightning's arm, idly rubbing her cheek against the soft skin from time to time. After a while she started kissing the spot, softly tracing the muscle with her lips.

"Mm," Lightning grunted.

Smiling, Fang set her chin on Lightning's arm, watching her eyes flicker open slightly.

"Morning."

Another grunt.

"Tired?"

Lightning closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You're welcome to join."

She didn't move.

Chuckling softly, Fang leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Then she untangled herself from the blankets and headed toward the bathroom.

She started the shower and undressed. While the water heated she made faces at herself in the mirror, checked her teeth, messed up her bed hair some more.

Still Lightning didn't show.

Pouting a little, she stepped into the shower and enjoyed the hot water.

And then she heard the door open and she smiled to herself. A few minutes of rustling and the shower door opened. Lightning stepped in next to her, and Fang obligingly shared the spray of water with her.

Seeing the sleepy eyes of the soldier, she enveloped her in a hug. Lightning gratefully tucked her head into Fang's neck and leaned into her.

Rocking from side to side, Fang patted her on the head, cooing as if speaking to a child, "How's my poor widdle bundle of light? She all tuckered out?"

Lightning poked her hard in the side, making her flinch. Laughing silently, Fang kissed her on the head in apology.

Lightning's shoulders shook once with a short laugh. She pulled back finally, reaching for the shampoo. "Here."

Fang got her hair wet and then dropped her chin. Lightning lathered the shampoo into her hair, thoroughly massaging her scalp, and Fang released a groan because it felt so good to have her hands there.

Lightning helped her rinse the shampoo away, pausing here and there to kiss her face in random places. Fang kept her eyes closed, humming.

She reached for Lightning's waist and gently rubbed along her sides.

"Love you," Fang mumbled.

Lightning kissed her cheek and Fang could feel her smile. "Love you."


	22. til the bed frame cracks (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was I even thinking...

Fang clawed at her hips. The marks felt good, red lines searing across her pale, heated skin.

Fang's breath was shaky, quiet. "Will you...?"

Lightning turned her lips to touch Fang's ear. "You want me to get it?"

"Yeah."

Lightning shifted a little, giving just enough room for her hand to slide down between Fang's legs. She raised a brow, feeling her own heat spike. Her voice turned darker now. Sultry. "You're really wet."

"Mm." Fang buried her head into Lightning's shoulder, clutching at her back. Lightning felt Fang's thighs quiver as she slid a finger inside, all the way to the knuckle. Fang's breath came in harsher gasps as she pumped slowly a few times, adding another finger. " _Ha_." One of the Fang's legs bent and curled around her hips. " _Oh._ "

Lightning kissed all over one side of her face, as much as she could reach, and down her neck to her shoulder. "You still want it?"

" _Yes_."

"You'll have to let me go, then," Lightning murmured with a hint of a laugh. Fang had curled her limbs around her rather tightly.

Fang released her, jerking a little as Lightning removed her fingers from her. She clutched at the sheets. Her legs were shifting, fingers curling against the mattress.

Lightning swiftly got up and went to the drawer to get the strap-on. She put it in place, watching Fang writhe slightly from the corner of her eye, and returned to the bed.

"I want you," Fang whispered, reaching as Lightning climbed between her legs, eyes tendered as she settled on top.

They kissed. A hot and wet mesh of lips that increased in tempo as tongue and teeth were added. Their bodies moved and shifted together until there was hardly a whisper of space between their skin. Still Lightning had yet to push inside.

Fang's hands roamed and scratched while Lightning stroked through her hair, or rested on her elbows on either side of Fang's head. A push and pull of patience and impatience. Wanting the moment to last, but wanting to explode in the blissful ecstasy that both knew could be found in each others arms.

Lightning adjusted her hips and began to push in.

Fang sighed and Lightning started kissing her again.

"Unh. Light..."

"Shh," Lightning heard herself whisper between kisses. She ran her tongue over Fang's top lip, then entered her mouth as she gently pushed in with her hips. Fang's breath shuddered, and Lightning backed off slightly. "Relax."

"I am fucking relaxed," Fang bit back.

"At least one of those." She slowed their kiss so their lips merely touched, brushing together as the rest of their bodies shifted.

Fingers dug into Lightning's back, tense. "Screw you."

Lightning smiled, her lips pressed together. "Okay."

The creases in Fang's forehead receded as she began to chuckle in short choppy pants. "You get so... cocky sometimes."

Amusement shone in Lightning's eyes. Fang shook beneath her, face twisting to hold her own laughter. The effort was futile, and their ensuing guffaws were enough to shake the bed. Lightning tried to hold herself still, but it didn't seem to matter because Fang's voice got huskier and started breaking.

"Oh, Etro," Fang gasped and groaned, trying to stop laughing and smiling. "I love you so much, Light."

Liking the response, Lightning nudged further with her hips, and bumped her nose against Fang's. "Mm."

_I love you. Let me show you..._

Fang groaned again, longer this time, as she wrapped her arms as far around Lightning's back as she could.

Lightning huffed, withdrawing her hips far enough that only the tip remained inside, and then smoothly pushed back in, not quite all the way yet. She looked down, trying to watch and check her movements, but it was difficult with Fang's ever tightening hold.

"How is that?"

She listened to Fang's breathing, thrusting carefully a few more times before she heard a response. "Yeah... that's, unh... good."

Lightning reverted her gaze to Fang's, who was rolling her eyes to the headboard. She steadily increased her pace, deepening her thrusts, and Fang started swearing under her breath.

Lightning grazed fingertips along Fang's cheek, drawing her attention down. Her eyes were slightly glazed, not really seeing or focusing, but Lightning still managed to hold it for a moment before kissing her deeply. Fang arched all along her spine, pressing up into the kiss.

Eventually Lightning reached a pace that was beginning to shift the bed, and Fang broke from the kiss with a shudder.

"Fu-"

Fang's body shuddered as Lightning hovered near, lips centimeters away. Her eyes bore steadily into green as her hips rocked into Fang's.

" _Unh._ "Fang's voice hitched, weak and shaky, increasing in pitch. "Fuck. Me. _Huh..._ Light- _Unh!_ " She writhed all over and started grasping at Lightning.

Lightning loved it. This grappling with Fang. She was strong and some of her movements were done unconsciously as pleasure overtook her, eyes pleading for more. Lightning had to work to hold her steady, pinning her arms or grasping her bucking hips, or just leave all of her to writhe as she set her hands down on either side and continued to fuck her with harder and faster thrusts.

All while listening to her voice turn erotic and needy and desperate. The sounds she made a greater high than Lightning could remember.

Only in the very beginning did Fang hold back in the bedroom, during the time they were still learning about each other. But it had taken Lightning a while longer before she was able to shake her reservations. Eventually she'd learned when her cool, aloof, and reserved attitude fit well with the mood, and when Fang just needed her to fuck her until the bed frame cracked.

Lightning could hear it creaking now, but she didn't slow her pace. Her arms shook, and her stomach muscles ached. But she matched Fang step for step, carrying her higher until she felt a ripple of tension pulse across Fang's body. She still didn't let up, and Fang's legs seized suddenly in a grip of ecstasy. With a sharp cry, she jerked her legs around Lightning's hips.

Lightning grunted from the force, doing her best to work against the pull of Fang's legs to keep moving inside her. Fang's body arched and though her mouth hung open her scream was silent. She shuddered, riding through wave after wave of pleasure, and Lightning held her there as long as she could, holding her hips and thrusting hard and deep, feeling sweat drip into her eyes. Fang's nails raked down her back.

Fang's hold loosened and Lightning slowed and gentled immediately, humming soothingly into Fang's ear.

She kissed tenderly down her exposed neck, tasting the salt from her sweat.

When she had the strength, Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning's shoulders to hold her close. They remained in a silent embrace for some time, waiting for their breathing to slow and even out, letting their hearts beat side by side for a while longer.


	23. Vampire!Light, Werewolf!Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small collection of a few Vampire!Lightning, Werewolf!Fang AU 
> 
> Please note that these are not in any kind of order story-wise. Just random scenes that come to mind at random times.
> 
> Edit: Blood for Blood (the last one) has a comic piece for it done by the amazing RedKid11/bashfulbadass and they can be found here:
> 
> Tumblr: bashfulbadass.tumblr.com/post/79915015702/blood-for-blood-redkid11
> 
> Deviantart: redkid11.deviantart.com/art/Blood-For-Blood-441086073?q=favby%3ARaven-00W%2F40504543&qo=6

**Cornered**

Lightning ran her tongue over her fangs. Blood dripped off her chin and soaked into her aristocrat-style clothing.

"Any ideas?" she asked calmly over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the glowing yellow eyes circling them from all sides. She tested the grip on her sword, feeling its comforting weight in her hand.

The seven and a half foot tall werewolf at her back growled, flashing teeth. Green eyes filled with vicious but cunning rage.

Lightning allowed herself a grim smile.

Well… they'd been in worse spots before.

* * *

**Medieval Odd-Couple**

The heavy wooden door opened easily under Fang's strength. She stepped aside just enough to let Lightning pass through first, holding the door until they were both inside.

The tavern fell silent, but neither paid the patrons any mind as they approached the counter. Fang shadowed Lightning closely. Not because she needed looking after, of course, but it was almost instinctual for Fang to be protective of her mate. Not to mention extremely possessive, too, and it took nearly all of her willpower not to snarl at the onlookers.

When they reached the counter, Fang leaned against it with an elbow, appearing relaxed while at the same time ready to jump at a moment's notice. She put a hand on Lightning's back and rubbed idly with a thumb while her partner dealt with the innkeeper. Fang kept an eye on the patrons who were slowly returning to their business.

It was a middle-aged woman who stared at them with wide and wary eyes.

"Yer kind's not exactly welcome here," she said cautiously.

Lightning's features could have been set in stone for all they moved. "We're not looking to be welcome. All we need is a room, and we have coin for it. Which _is_ welcome here, yes?"

"Jus' one?" the woman asked, eyes darting between them.

Fang's mouth broke into an easy, if slightly feral grin, and she cocked her head at the woman. "Just the one, ma'am."

The innkeeper's mouth pursed. She was starting to sweat. "We just don' want any trouble here. An' it's not as if we get much business from the likes of you."

"Which would make sense," Lightning said. "Considering my kind doesn't sleep at this hour. However, my partner is quite tired. We've had a long journey."

"If yer hungry-"

"I swear I will not harm any of your patrons, miss. I am quite well fed at this time."

Fang tried not to snort as an uncomfortable shift moved across the room.

It didn't take much longer before they were given keys in exchange for coins, and the pair swiftly went to their rooms.

They didn't talk much as they settled down onto the small, stiff excuse for a bed.

Fang curled around Lightning and promptly fell asleep. Lightning watched over her for some time, idly combing fingers through her wild hair and basking in the generous warmth her body provided.

* * *

**Blood for Blood**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

Fang rushed through the gates to an old mansion she'd been in only a few times, most of them without permission.

And most of them with the intent to harm instead of help.

The gate had been locked, but she'd busted through it with relative ease. It hurt the large gash along her side, but it was at least a little more healed now thanks to her natural rejuvenating abilities.

The pink-haired vampire in her arms hardly stirred.

_The sun. They needed to get out of the sun._

Heart racing as she felt its heat on her back, Fang shouted for help as she ran up to the building. No one answered. She pounded on the door, rang the bell, tried the knob.

With a heavy snarl she raised the bundle in her arms and lifted a knee.

A second later the frame splintered, wooden pieces flying into the entryway as the door crashed open.

Fang hurried inside. Not seeing anyone around, she made for the cellar, the darkest place she knew of.

Candles lit the stairwell. Within the cold, stone chamber, Fang propped the vampire against a wall and crouched in front of her.

She cradled the pale face in her hands.

"Lightning." Eyes flickered. "Come on, stay with me."

A few more attempts, and her eyes opened partway. "Fang…"

Fang grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Hard.

" _What_ the _bloody hell_ were you thinking?"

Eyes closing again, Lightning's head lolled to the side. "You were… in danger."

" _Me?_ It's the middle of the day you stupid… silly… _thing._ "

A corner of Lightning's lip raised and dropped. "You mean… leech? Isn't that… what you usually… call me?"

Fang's jaw tightened along with her grip on the vampire's clothes. "You need blood."

"Yeah," Lightning breathed weakly, resting her head back against the wall.

After a second's hesitation, Fang pulled her jacket off. She grabbed Lightning under the arms and around the shoulder's, carefully cradled her head to her exposed neck.

"Here."

Lightning inhaled with an audible shudder, and then tried to pull away.

" _Lightning._ "

"No."

"I'm giving you permission, dammit." Her attempts to move away were so puny, so weak compared to what Fang knew she was capable of, that Fang's next action was done without thinking.

She extended the nails of one hand to wolfish claws and placed the tip of one at the side of her neck. With a quick swipe, a shallow gash welled with blood and oozed out. It would heal in less than a minute. Then she grabbed Lightning forcibly by the head and clutched her to her neck so the blood would touch near her lips.

Lightning's breath hitched. She struggled a bit more, whimpering, but Fang's hold was solid.

"But… you don't…"

"Quit being stubborn," Fang growled. Stubbornly. She searched for an excuse, for Lightning as well as herself. "You did save me. It's… a favor for a favor, alright?" The gash in her side would have been quite a bit wider if Lightning hadn't gotten there in time.

Lightning's lips were smeared with Fang's blood now. Unable to escape what Fang knew to be an incredibly strong urge, especially in her current state, she began to lick at the blood on her lips, and then the blood trickling down to Fang's collarbone.

"You don't have to make it weird," Fang grumbled, her cheeks burning slightly. She only grunted when Lightning's teeth punctured her neck.

Fang held herself still, her own teeth clenched. Lightning started to clutch at her, sucking greedily at her throat.

It was slightly painful, yes, but nothing she couldn't withstand. It was almost… comforting.

Fang grimaced.

"Do you always… make those sounds?"

As if suddenly realizing what she was doing, Lightning made to pull away. Fang sensed the motion and tightened her hold.

"Just- hold still. Sorry. I'll shut up," she said, waiting for Lightning to calm. "Take what you need. I'll heal it back quickly enough."

Lightning drank only a short while longer before retracting her fangs.

"You sure that's enough?"

"It's enough." Lightning relaxed back against the wall, eyes closed. Her voice was slightly stronger, at least. "It's day still?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Lightning opened her eyes and look right at Fang. They seemed to ponder each other in silence.

A minute later, Lightning's eyelids fell shut, and her chin tipped down.

"Lightning." Fang snapped her fingers at her. "Hey, wake up. You need to get to your room first."

She didn't stir.

With a sigh, Fang got up to check that the house windows and doors were sealed to keep the sunlight out. She lit a few candles along the path to Lightning's room.

She returned to find the vampire right where she'd left her. Fang gathered her into her arms and carried her to the master bedroom.

She set her haphazardly on the bed at first. Hands on her hips, Fang glared down at the vulnerable immortal.

Before she could think about what she was doing, she'd rearranged Lightning's form so she was lying in a comfortable position on her back, tucked snug under the thick blankets.

Fang sighed heavily, reaching a hand up to rub at the place Lightning had bitten her.

_What are you doing, Yun?_


	24. Sparring Courtship (NSFW)

Fang swung down from overhead. Lightning narrowly dodged the blow by rolling to the side.

She angled the roll to circle nearly to Fang's back, and as soon as her feet caught the earth, she swung out quickly. Without even looking, Fang brought her spear up behind her to block the attack. The Pulsian spun with a follow up swing that forced Lightning to jump back and out of range.

Both were breathing hard, sweat threatening to drip into their eyes. But their gazes remained steady and unwavering.

Lightning twirled the gunblade in her trademark fashion, the movement so well practiced it was no harder than breathing. Fang had a curious look in her eye since they'd started, and it only made Lightning more wary as their sparring went on. While the woman always liked to flash a feral grin during their practices, the look on her face now was a bit different. She must have a trick up her sleeve… or sari, rather.

"Something on your mind?" Lightning asked, allowing her breath to calm during the pause.

Fang didn't answer right away, continuing to look at her with that odd expression. Lightning felt as though she were being studied.

Finally, she did speak.

"You know, the Yun would use sparring matches as a way of courtship at times?"

Lightning's confident, battle-ready stare dropped slightly.

Fang darted at her without warning. Lightning side-stepped and lashed out, taking an offensive-defense strategy. Fang had to readjust to block.

"If they were equals in combat." Fang said, straining slightly as she warded off Lightning's sudden onslaught. "It was said to be a good match."

Fang dodged under one of Lightning's attacks and chanced a strike of her own. Lightning sensed the move and flipped right over the top of the spear. It set her up beautifully, but Fang just managed to duck and roll away to create some distance.

Then she was lunging back in, and Lightning had no choice but to defend with her sword, using a hand at the back of the blade to brace.

Fang caught her eye and somehow Lightning became transfixed on a bead of sweat rolling down Fang's neck, passed her collarbone. "It was also likely they'd be just as good in bed."

Lightning's eyes flashed up, but the next move was quick, and trying to press back against the spear seemed to be exactly what Fang wanted. In an instance Lightning's blade was twisted in a way that forced her to turn or let go of it.

" _Fang_."

The woman's arms appeared on either side of her as she caught the spear in both hands. With Lightning's blade still caught against it, Fang tugged and Lightning's back came solidly against Fang's front.

Lightning grunted, trying to shove back, but it only proved to settle her more flush against Fang, who remained frustratingly immovable at her attempts.

While she stayed tense in order to keep Fang's spear at a distance, Lightning was completely barred in. Muscular, scarred arms trapped her _._ Veins stood out on the warrior's forearms and hands as she held firmly to the shaft of the spear.

Her body was surprisingly _hot._ As was the breath suddenly coating her leaned in further, touching her lips directly to Lightning's ear, sending a shiver so abruptly through her that her chest tightened, and a ripple of pleasure pulsed low in her belly to her core.

"And I have never met anyone more my equal." Fang's voice was low and husky and all things that had no right to make Lightning so weak in the knees.

_Etro, the woman felt good at her back._

Fang was pressing into her even more, a roll to her hips that ground subtly with Lightning's ass. Her lips had drifted lower, grazing the side of her neck.

So close to surrendering, but not willing to be outdone so easily, Lightning gathered her strength and struck behind her with an elbow. She heard the wind escape Fang in a grunt, and the grip on her spear slackened. Lightning used the opportunity to shove her off and spin away, readying her gunblade again.

Fang chuckled heartily as she let go of her side. Though her eyes were considerably darker and her skin slightly flushed, she flashed a winning smile as she brought up her spear.

Lightning's heart skipped at the sight.

Their spar turned into a dance, and Lightning was certain this was the closest she'd ever come to flirting. It felt natural and easy, moving with Fang, trading blows that felt almost synchronized. Trading glances that were almost tender.

Then her blade landed its first mark across Fang's shoulder, drawing a shallow cut.

And it was like the music in her ear suddenly stopped to be replaced with Fang's sharp inhale. The Pulsian woman's eyes flared, and the next thing she knew her blade was knocked from her hand and she being wrestled to the ground.

She landed on her stomach, and Fang came down hard on top of her. Lightning was already shaking, and she realized Fang was, too _._

Hands roamed over her clothes, and she was so dizzy at this point she couldn't keep track of them.

" _Fang._ " Lightning gasped trying to move, to roll over, but Fang was heavy. _"I-_ "

"I want you, Light," Fang breathed from somewhere behind. "I want to make you feel so good. Let me have you."

Lightning nearly choked. " _Yes._ "

Teeth set against her neck, so hard and sharp that Lightning almost cried out. She bucked. Fang groaned, starting to grind against her backside again. Then she started sucking and kissing wetly with open lips, covering Lightning's neck with such affection there would surely be marks leftover.

Something touched her inner thighs. Fang's hand quickly moved under her skirt to cup her through her black shorts. Lightning tensed all over and her body shook in small waves as a tiny orgasm washed over her.

" _Oh, Light_."

Fang groaned so low and needy, Lightning felt her panties soak through even more, and she was positive Fang could feel it because she _whimpered._

She was breathing hard. Her muscles were aching for more, and her body was singing. Her fingers curled, tearing up the grass beneath her because she didn't know what else to do with everything coursing through her.

"I've got you," Fang said, sounding almost desperate herself. "Light, I'll take care of you."

Fang shoved her jacket up, trying to get her other hand underneath it but kept getting stuck as she had Lightning firmly pinned against the ground.

Growling with frustration, she instead reached around and over Lightning's shoulder, jerking the zipper down on her vest and reaching a hand in. It wedged itself inside Lightning's bra. The rough and calloused palm slid over one of her breasts and clutched firmly. Lightning rested gratefully against it while her black shorts were seized and ripped partway down her legs.

The hand reached under her skirt again, palming her ass, fingers sliding under her panties. Fang swore what sounded like some kind of oath. Lightning was mewling, refusing to beg but _Gods_ did she want that hand lower.

As if reading her mind, Fang instantly reached down, pushed her underwear aside and dragged her fingers over Lightning's dripping center. A second time and she cried out at the touch. Her forehead twisted against the ground and suddenly Fang was swooping over her, capturing her mouth and drinking up her sounds.

Holding her upper body down, Fang raised her hips to allow Lightning to push up. Fang pulled her hand from Lightning's shirt and reached down to the space between the ground and her hips.

The hand around her front found and teased her clit. The other tugged her panties down to her shorts and then returned to stroke over her entrance.

Lightning's sighing turned to whimpering. Fang swept a tongue across her lips and into her mouth.

A single finger slid in, easily slipping through her slick walls. Fang eased up on her clit, stroking around it soothingly as she added another finger. Lightning clenched and her vision blurred.

Fang pumped in and out, rocking her hips with the thrusts.

Lightning broke away from Fang's kiss and twisted her forehead hard into the ground, gritting her teeth. Fang thrust deeper, her palm beginning to meet Lightning's skin.

" _Oh my_ -" Lightning's jaw and open mouth tightened and tense as a cry fought its way from her throat. She arched into Fang, and it felt so good to press into her because she was solid and warm and comforting.

And then she was coming, stars bursting across her vision as her body shook endlessly and rippled and writhed from the steady and quickening pounding Fang was giving her. Fang's palm nearly slapped against her and she just couldn't stop shaking.

Just as she was beginning to think she'd settled down, she was turned onto her back and Fang immediately headed down her body.

" _F-Fang?_ "

A single pass of her tongue and she jolted up from the ground because her muscles were suddenly too tense to lie down properly and she was jittery all over and Fang wouldn't stop licking her like _that_.

Her legs were bound by her skirt and she couldn't do much more than shift with the pleasure. She curled inward, her lips splitting in a near-grimace that tensed along with the rest of her. She gripped Fang's hair and then she jerked and arched and sounds she'd never admit to making were choked out of her.

Then she was limp on the ground and Fang was covering her with her warm body, spreading soothing and tender kisses all over.

"You're mine, now," Fang growled, capturing her mouth with a kiss.

Lightning couldn't help but agree.


	25. Hunger Games Crossover: Choosing

They changed how they did things. Again. Instead of two separate pools, one for boys and one for girls, they' combined everyone's names into one.

It increased the odds of Serah being picked, but Lightning was only a little less worried by the thought because her name had only been entered once.

The first name called was some younger kid Lightning didn't know too well. All she knew was that it wasn't Serah.

As soon as the kid reached the platform, a shout came from behind.

"I volunteer!"

Everyone turned around to see a girl raising a determined hand. The announcer conveyed surprise, praise, and excitement as the girl walked to the platform with her head held high. Lightning vaguely recognized her, knew they were the same age.

"And what is your name, dear?" The announcer asked.

"Oerba Yun Fang."

"And why did you volunteer?"

The response was immediate. "So I can win and supply our district with the food and supplies it needs."

The announcer gasped and clapped dramatically. But there was no other cheering, and Fang didn't seem to be expecting it.

It grew agonizingly quiet again as the announcer reached into the large bowl of names. She picked one out and returned to the microphone.

"Serah Farron."

The blood drained from Lightning's face. She felt numb and cold. Her little sister was dragged to the center aisle and escorted toward the platform.

She was moving without thinking. She barreled into the aisle and charged toward Serah.

The guards caught her, holding her away as her sister was slowly taken from her.

" _I volunteer!_ " She yelled suddenly. She fought against the guards, shouting over and over. Eventually they let her go. The announcer's voice was buzzing over the microphone. All she knew was that she was free to grab her sister and wrap her in her arms.

"Claire?"

The guards tried to separate them. Serah clung to her, fighting and screaming as she was pulled away.

" _Claire!_ "

"Go," was all Lightning could say. Snow was there suddenly, and for once she was grateful to see him. He grabbed Serah and pulled her back in line. "Take care of her."

Snow nodded grimly. His eyes were a little red. "You know I will."

She reached the platform, feeling as though the earth were slowly sinking away. The announcer asked for her name and she thought she said "Lightning Farron". Then she was told to shake hands with the other chosen.

Fang's grip was strong, but it was her eyes that Lightning noticed. They'd lost their confidence and now… now they were filled with despair.

"What?" Lightning heard herself ask.

"It wasn't suppose to be you," Fang breathed, lips tight. "Anyone but you."


	26. You

Lightning hummed as she kissed Fang, resting her full weight against her. Fang was soft and firm in all the right places that fit against her own body so perfectly. They shifted against each other, wanting to feel more.

Fang rolled them to the other side of the bed and pressed Lightning onto her back. She set her forearms on either side of her head, dark hair cascading down. Lightning automatically wrapped her legs around Fang's waist, the sight of Fang's muscular arms at the edges of her vision.

They looked at each other. Just to see each other. Just to smile at each other.

"What?" Fang whispered.

Lightning reached a hand up and combed into Fang's hair, feeling her braids against her palm. "You."

Fang leaned down and nuzzled against her cheek. "Me, huh?" Their voices were soft and quiet, fitting in with the dark, isolated atmosphere of their bedroom. The only ones alive right now. The only things that mattered in this moment.

"Yeah."

Fang smoothed a hand up Lightning's arm and cupped the back of the hand in her hair. She started to roll her hips. Lightning sighed in turn, reaching her free hand out to find the one resting beside her. Fang grabbed it and pulled it over Lightning's head, anchoring the arm against the mattress. Their fingers linked.

Lightning's breath hitched as Fang nipped at her jaw.

"You, too."


	27. Sister Day Morning

The sleeping pair were awoken by the sound of the front door opening, and a loud cacophony of noise and chatter soon followed.

Fang groaned into Lightning's neck. "Please don't tell me..."

Lightning sighed and snuggled back against her, curling under the blankets a bit more. Fang tightened her hold. The noise had moved to the kitchen for the time being.

Both were nearly asleep when they were startled again by loud banging on their bedroom door.

"Come on, you two!" That was Serah, calling in that lovely voice she had when she was happy. "Don't you remember what day it is?"

"Are you guys _naked_?" Vanille added. The last word lingered on a high-pitched, cheery note and ended in a pair of near hysterical giggles.

Fang shook Lightning with feigned urgency. "Quick, take your clothes off."

Lightning grunted into the pillow.

Fang raised her head. "If I say yes, will you not come in?"

The door burst open.

"Ugh." Fang grabbed the sheets and threw them clear over Lightning and herself.

"It's Sister Day!"

"Sister Daaay!"

There was what sounded like a stampede across the bedroom floor, and then the bed jostled violently on either side. Lightning's only movement was to curl further into the mattress, as if chaos wasn't ensuing around them. Fang fought valiantly to keep the sheets up.

It was no use.

Their cover was torn away. In a surprisingly coordinated attack, Vanille grabbed Fang around the waist and Serah caught Lightning by the wrists.

"Oh no you don't." Fang felt Lightning slip from her grasp, but quickly latched on to her waist. Face pressed against her back, she hugged the woman to her. "She's mine!"

"Not today she isn't," Serah countered. "Tickle her, Vanille!"

Lightning, who had been mostly limp during the whole battle, suddenly came alive.

Her head snapped up. With an easy grin appearing on her face, she tugged on her arms. Serah's eyes widened a fraction before she yelped and was tumbled onto the bed and pinned on Lightning's lap.

At the same time, Fang let go of Lightning and snatched Vanille, nearly tossing her over her shoulder and flat onto the bed.

"Tickle me, will you?"

" _No_ -n-n-no Fang I _didn't_ -" Vanille squeaked and twisted as Fang tickled her mercilessly for a few seconds.

After taking a while to calm down, Serah was released and gave her sister a hug.

"Come on, we already have breakfast cooking. We're having _waffles!_ "

After lots of tugging and pushing and coercing, Lightning and Fang were forcefully extracted from their bed.

"Alright, alright. We're coming."

Serah and Vanille barreled excitedly out of the room. "Don't make us come back in here," they called behind them.

Lightning was tiredly scratching her head as she made for the door. Fang caught her around the waist.

Peering over Lightning's shoulder, she observed, "You look happy."

Lightning's smile was genuine. She grabbed Fang's hands and pulled her along behind her. "Come on, big sis. We need to keep the little ones from destroying our house."


	28. Morning Sunshine

It was quiet and still. A gentle light filtered through the curtains, its rays blanketing the sleeping pair on the bed.

Fang woke first, humming as she stretched the sleep out of her muscles. Sighing, she relaxed and tucked a hand under her head. Glancing over the sleeping form next to her, she stared lazily at the light peaking through the curtains.

Then she brought her eyes down to the one occupying the other pillow.

Lightning wasn't far. Easily within reach. She lay on her side, facing inward. Her face was relaxed and softened, lips slightly parted. As quiet as it was, Fang could hear her slow, steady breathing.

She reached out and lay her palm on Lightning's arm, rubbing gently, brushing over the soft skin with a thumb.

Lightning shifted a fraction closer.

Fang felt her lips tip up at the edges. The sheets rustled as she moved closer to lie just an inch away. She could touch her toes to Lightning's shins.

She lay there for a bit longer, glancing to the window at times, content just to touch her. To offer warmth and closeness while Lightning rested.

Eventually, Lightning's breathing pattern changed, and Fang sensed she was about to wake.

She cupped the side of Lightning's face and brushed their lips together. Lightning sighed, still mostly asleep, as Fang's mouth encompassed hers.

Automatically leaning into the kiss, Lightning's eyes finally opened.

"Morning, sunshine," Fang whispered against her lips before pulling away.

Clear, half-lidded blue eyes observed her, stirring her heart like they always had. Still cradling her cheek, Fang grazed a finger over her lips, feeling the texture against the pad of her thumb.

Lightning's features relaxed into a smile. Tired fingertips touched Fang's chin and jaw.

"Morning."


	29. New Favorite Color

Nothing compared to waking up tangled with Fang.

Nothing _could_ compare considering this was the first time she'd woken up with anyone. She'd never imagined it feeling quite like this. But she'd also never imagined someone like Fang.

Lightning was snug against her. Tucked in against her neck, their chests pressed together, legs entwined. She was soft and warm, but there was no doubting the strength in the limbs holding her close.

A year ago, she would never have pictured herself in such a position. Now…

Now there was no where else she'd rather be.

She recalled the moment just before falling asleep. They'd both been sweaty and exhausted, and she'd thought nothing of it when Fang pulled her closer. They hadn't spoken a word, and Lightning suspected Fang was just as awed by the experience as she was. They'd simply latched on to each other in some kind of silent promise to never let go.

Dawn brought with it new clarity, but there was no desire to escape. Instead of blinding, consuming heat that dominated the hours prior, there was only quiet satisfaction and contentment.

 _And soreness in new places_ , Lightning thought with a wince. A hot shower quickly came to mind, but it would require a little bit of effort to extract herself from the bed.

She shifted only a little, and the arms immediately tightened around her.

"Hm," Fang mumbled. "Going somewhere?"

Lightning kissed her shoulder. "I was thinking of taking a shower."

"Oh," Fang started to let go, but Lightning only used the extra room to shift up so she was eye to eye with her.

Except Fang's eyes were still closed. Lightning stroked her hair, fingertips dragging along her scalp.

Fang's eyes opened halfway, then. Slowly. Lightning's favorite color had always been red, but..

Green was quite beautiful.

Fang nudged her lightly. "Tell me again. I want to hear."

"Should I be worried you'll jump me like last night?"

Fang smiled but didn't reply. She nudged her again and Lightning's expression softened.

"I love you."

Fang's "jump" was only to lean in and kiss her soundly on the mouth. "I love you, too. And now I need to go punch a behemoth in the face to keep my heart from turning to mush."

Lightning snorted. She shifted to rest more comfortably on the mattress, and stretched a few of the aches from her body.

"Sore?" Fang asked while smoothing a hand down her side to her lower back.

"Mhm." She nearly moaned as Fang's fingers pressed in along her spine, massaging up. Even from their current position, her hands were strong and firm over her back muscles.

They watched each other quietly for a while longer. Fang continued to rub her back, and Lightning took the opportunity to appreciate the woman lying with her.

Fang's eyes were still a bit sleep heavy, lids covering half of her green irises. Her hair was a gorgeous mess of dark strands and red highlights. The blankets had shifted low enough that Lightning see the expanse of skin below her collarbone to the swell of her breasts.

She looked back up and noticed Fang's eyes were closed, appearing quite content and relaxed.

"Fang."

"Hm?" Her eyes opened again and Lightning was sure she had a new favorite color.

She traced the woman's jaw. "You're beautiful."

Fang's crooked smile was warm and – Lightning had to admit – downright sexy.

"Well, sunshine, now you don't have a choice. If you're taking a shower, you're going to have to bring me in there with you."

Lightning smiled and kissed her. "I was counting on it."


	30. Sunshine and Getting Wet

A clear blue sky hung above the swimming pool, whose occupants were splashing merrily about.

For the moment, Lightning was stretched out on her towel, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin.

A shadow fell across her, and she lowered her sunglasses.

"You gonna come out soon?" Fang stood over her, wet as though she'd just stepped out of the pool.

"Yeah, in a minute."

Fang nodded, looking her over. "Alright." She knelt down at her side and arranged her own towel perpendicular to Lightning's waist. She stretched out and rested her cold, damp head on Lightning's stomach.

Fang sniffed as she made herself comfortable. "You smell like sunscreen."

"Hm. Imagine that," Lightning drawled, reaching down with a hand to touch Fang's shoulder, tracing her fingers there. "You're the one who drenched me in it."

Fang glanced up at her, a slight turn of her head on Lightning's stomach, squinting hard against the sun. Then she closed her eyes and settled back. "Thought maybe you'd burn easy, what with your light skin and all."

Lightning neither confirmed or denied, simply drawing small, slow circles over Fang's skin.

"And you Cocoonians are pretty weak, anyway. Can't handle a strong Gran Pulse sun."

Fang chuckled while Lightning batted her on the arm.

Fang reached up for her hand at her shoulder and pulled it to her mouth, kissing the fingertips and rubbing a thumb over them. She looked up at her again.

Lightning turned her eyes down and smiled, watching her. Fang returned it.

Fang got up, keeping a hold on Lightning's hand. "Now come on, darling. I want to get you wet."

Lightning snorted softly, taking her sunglasses off and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. "Is that the real reason you came over here? Just to say that?"

Fang threw an arm over her shoulder and steered her toward the pool. "Sweetheart, I've been saving that line all day."

**_..._ **

**_My Sun_ **

Lightning finished another lap around the pool and grabbed the edge, allowing herself a moment to rest. The others were splashing about on the far end, so she cast her eyes to a much more enjoyable view.

Fang was lounging in one of the chairs off to the side. Sunglasses on and warm, bronze skin soaking up the sun. Her two-piece sports-style swimwear fit well over her soft and muscular curves.

Resting her chin on her hands, Lightning contentedly watched her for a while. With the others played happily and there wasn't a dark cloud in the sky – even the birds were singing – there was little else that called for her attention.

Fang stirred after a moment and turned her head side to side. When she looked toward Lightning, her chin tipped down, and she reached to her face to pull her sunglasses up. She gave a lopsided smile and Lightning felt the corners of her own lips tip up.

Lightning gave a small wave. Fang lifted a hand and crooked a finger at her.

Bracing her hands on the edge of the pool, Lightning pushed herself from the water. It cascaded down her arms and body, dozens of rivulets coursing over her skin. Fang's smile widened considerable as Lightning placed her feet on the ground and padded toward her.

"Hey, sunshine," Fang greeted casually as she drew near. "Having fun?"

Lightning placed a hand on her hip and flicked her damp bangs aside. She glanced toward the pool, observing the others. "Yeah. I am, actually."

A hand brushed her hip, and she looked back to find Fang reaching for her. "C'mere. I wanna touch, not just look."

Lightning smiled softly, taking one of Fang's hands while the other guided her hips around. Fang pulled her to sit directly on her lap so she was only touching the chair with her lower legs and feet.

She leaned back and gasped as a sudden shiver rattled through her. "You're so warm."

Fang chuckled and wrapped her arms – and even her legs, a little – around Lightning and hooked her chin over her shoulder, touching their cheeks together, side-by-side. Lightning hummed appreciatively, completely relaxing against her like her muscles were made of noodles.

Fang touched her lips to Lightning's neck, making her shiver again. Her hands – though still wrapped around Lightning – were stroking softly along bare spaces of skin. Fang kissed up to her jaw, and Lightning felt the woman's breath coming harsher against her.

She turned her head to the side, and her lips were consumed in a heated kiss.

Lightning placed her hands on Fang's bare thighs, grasping a little, feeling so warm and perfectly held in her embrace. Fang's hands continued to caress, teasing at the edges of her swimsuit, and the kiss stole her breath.

" _Hey_. Keep it down over there. There's children around."

Fang released Lightning's mouth, leaving the woman slightly dazed, and looked out to find Vanille shouting at them. The others pointedly looked away.

"No one's asking you to watch," Fang hollered back, keeping her hold on Lightning so she remained trapped against her.

"No one's asking you to do it in public," Vanille countered. She splashed water at them, only just reaching their feet.

Lightning cleared her throat, slightly flushed, and readjusted her posture. Fang loosened her hold a little, kissing the side of her cheek.

"Sit with me a while?"

"I'll take all your sun."

Fang spread kisses over her shoulder. "You are my sun."

They settled back, arms relaxed at their sides, Lightning's head resting on Fang's shoulder, and dozed off together.


	31. Cat!Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: They're actual house cats here, not shapeshifters

Fang trotted along the carpeted floor, flicking her tail to and fro.

 _Hmm… not on the couch either_.

Her green eyes set upon the tall perch stationed next to it. At the top was a bowl-shaped platform. A white tail hung off the side.

Inwardly grinning with triumph, Fang hopped onto the lower platform and clawed her way up the rest of the column, the stocky muscles in her arms easily pulling her to the top despite her claws getting caught in the fabric at times.

She pulled herself up and over the lip of the top platform, hanging on the edge for a moment.

Lightning was loosely curled, her blue eyes half open. Fang's climb likely jostled her awake.

She turned her head up at Fang's appearance, looking slightly annoyed at the disturbance. Fang greeted her anyway, stepping in beside her and dipping her head to rub right against Lightning's face. A disgruntled growl was the response. Fang purred, plopping down next to her and taking up over half the space – there was really only room for one. She turned onto her back, feet raised into the air and nuzzled her head in against Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning blinked at her with slightly narrowed and tired eyes. Her nose twitched and she sneezed suddenly with a hard shake of her head. She licked her nose and yawned before making herself comfortable. Without another sound she rested her head down beside Fang's.

Fang turned over and nonchalantly fit herself in against Lightning's side.

As Lightning began to relax and drift asleep again, a soft purring rumbled in her chest along with her gentle breathing. Fang snuggled in closer, draped over with her head and tail, eyes closing with a content and happy purr of her own.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple miscellaneous short pieces here first, and then the longer one this chapter is named for.

**Just A Bit Longer**

**(no cats in this one :)**

Lightning dozed lazily in bed, hoping to stay awake just a bit longer.

Lying on her back, blankets pulled up just below her neck and tucked in at her sides, her head was turned so her nose and lips could touch against Fang's forehead.

Fang was snug against her, an arm crossed over her front, cheek resting on her shoulder. A leg thrown over her own.

Lightning had an arm curled around Fang, too, a thumb brushing tenderly back and forth across her shoulder. Lightning stirred just enough to kiss against Fang's temple.

"Hm?"

"Shh," Lightning softly hushed. Fang relaxed even more, her arm and leg a near dead weight over Lightning. "Go back to sleep."

"…Mm."

Fang shuffled a bit closer, nuzzling into Lightning's neck. Lightning felt the warmth of her breath as she sighed deeply. She stroked a hand through Fang's hair, briefly taming the wild locks to tuck in under her chin.

She released a sigh of her own, hoping to stay awake just a bit longer.

* * *

**Cat!Flight AU**

Lightning sat comfortably on the window-sill, acting sentry for the time being. The birds were singing and flying about in the trees. She watched them closely with narrowed eyes.

Eventually she grew bored of watching and turned her eyes away. She licked her paw and brushed it over her head.

Rustling called her attention to the inside of her domain. Tail flicking idly, she tucked her paw back underneath herself and glanced over. Fang was clawing her way onto the couch on the other side of the room, then hopped onto the back of it. She stretched out and caught Lightning watching her.

Lightning's tail flicked. She noticed some dirt on Fang's coat and pushed herself onto her paws. _What did you do?_

Fang stretched fully across the back of the couch, reaching out with her claws and looking rather content. _Oh, you know. The usual._

Lightning dropped to the floor with a thump and trotted over to the couch. She mimicked Fang's ascent.

Fang was still stretched out with her paws out in front of her, so Lightning had to step between them so she could sit close enough. She touched Fang's head briefly with a paw before leaning down and busily starting cleaning her head.

_You'll get in trouble one of these times._

Fang just purred, stretching her arms a little more on either side of Lightning.

* * *

**Cat Next Door**

Fang sat attentively at the bottom of the steps, alert to all sound and movement. She turned her head up and down the sidewalk, tail flicking as she waited. Noisy cars passed by, humans wandered. If any looked about to approach, she made herself scarce.

Eventually, her waiting ended as a particular red-haired human appeared, one in which Fang did not desire to run away from. She carried a large brown sack in her arms, which she peered around as she ascended the steps.

_Vanille._

"Hi, Fang. Did you come to visit me, today?"

Fang meowed and fell in step with her. _Yes._

"Lucky for you, I got your favorite."

Fang murred and rubbed against Vanille's calves, circling through them as the human jangled her keys in the doorknob of her apartment.

"Come on in."

Fang trotted in ahead of her, entering the kitchen, and looked up expectantly.

Vanille giggled, setting the grocery back down. "Just give me a moment and we can eat together."

…

With her belly full and happy, Fang hopped onto one of the window-sills and observed the outside. She could hear Vanille still in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes.

There wasn't much to see at this particular window, other than a door across the way that never opened. After a while, Fang became a bit drowsy and dozed off.

Noise awakened her, and she watched as a pair of humans set boxes outside the door across the way.

_Boxes!_

Feeling slightly antsy to be out there, she looked around for Vanille, but she didn't appear to be nearby at the moment.

Tail flicking, Fang observed with great interest as the humans appeared to be moving their possessions into the door across the way. One of the humans was a giant male with blonde hair and always seemed to be flashing his teeth. The other was a considerably shorter female with pink hair.

And then one of the possessions they carried up from the stairs was a crate Fang was vaguely familiar with, and disliked intensely. Vanille had put her in one once to go to a place called _Vet._ Apparently it had been for her own good, but she was never going back.

But that crate… something was inside. Fang pushed up onto her front paws, wiggling slightly with excitement. She couldn't get a good enough look before the crate disappeared inside the door.

Vanille came over then, reaching out to pet Fang as she joined in the watching.

"Looks like we have new neighbors. Why don't we go over and say hello in a little while?"

Fang chirped in response, peering up at her with almost pleading eyes.

…

They now stood outside the neighbor's door. Vanille had gone back into the kitchen for a while to make something that she now held in her hand. She knocked on the door. Fang sat obediently at her feet.

The door opened, and the humans greeted each other. They gestured toward her a few times and Vanille introduced her, but Fang wasn't paying attention now.

She was looking behind the new humans for any sign of what was in that crate. She couldn't see much, and the humans kept stepping in the way.

She looked up and meowed at them. C _an I go in?_

They looked down and cooed at her, to which she narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail impatiently.

_Humans…_

She waited until they were sufficiently distracted before she snuck in, darting past their legs when they weren't looking.

She was hyper alert as she traversed the unfamiliar terrain, entering into territory that was clearly not marked as her own. Still, she had always been too curious at times…

Unfortunately, as alert as she was, she didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her from higher up.

_Get out!_

The sharp hiss startled her so bad she jumped and froze in a crouch. Her eyes darted about until they landed on a high perch, atop which the most regal and elegant feline snarled menacingly. But Fang hardly noticed the warning because she got caught up on the silky white coat and beautifully angled head. A pink collar was fixed around her neck.

Fang realized too late how severely she was in the wrong. Not only was she trespassing, but the other hardly had any time to adjust to this space, and Fang was already invading it.

_Wait-_

Another hiss, and the feline pounced straight off the perch. She landed right on top of Fang and they rolled across the carpet. A few claws caught her on the sides, although not enough to do any real damage.

They tussled for a while, and while the other feline was certainly quick and strong, this was far from Fang's first scrap. She didn't want to hurt the other, though.

Fang managed to extract herself and made a run for it deeper into the house, the tumbling of quick paws right behind her. She darted into an open door – the bedroom, it seemed – and slipped underneath the bed.

The other halted

Fang turned around, hidden in the dark beneath the furniture. She saw the white feet of her pursuer pacing around the outside of the bed.

The cat growled. _What are you doing here?_

Fang mewed. _I was just curious. Wanted to say hi._

A hiss. _So you thought you would just waltz into my new home without permission._

Fang murmured. _Erm-_

The feline crouched, growling again. At that time the humans had arrived, upon hearing the commotion. They ran into the room, but it only seemed to spur the feline into action.

Faster than any cat she'd seen, she ducked straight under the bed at her. Fang jumped in surprise, bashing her head against the bed frame and narrowly dodging claws. Tumbling and stumbling, she ran out from under the bed, surprising the humans enough to make them jump out of her way.

The feline was right on her tail as she ran through the house and into the kitchen. She leaped onto a counter. The other suddenly jumped in front of her, making her slide to a halt.

A hiss and a few scratches later and Fang tumbled on to the floor. The other dropped right where she'd been a second ago, and Fang frantically jumped onto another counter.

She turned to find the other staring up at her.

Fang meowed, realizing suddenly that she was quite enjoying this chase. _Can I at least get your name?_

The other growled and leaped at her. Fang darted across the counter and back onto the floor, running between the legs of the humans who were still after them.

_How are you so fast?_ Fang asked, exasperated, hearing the other right behind her again.

The other feline spit. _You're just slow._

Ouch.

Bristling at that, Fang turned abruptly, surprising the other as she raised on her hind legs and caught the other as she barreled into her. They rolled some more.

The other was fast, but Fang was stronger. She managed to wrestle the other cat down, pinning her.

Fang murmured. _You're good. I like you already._

"Lightning!" She heard the smaller human shout.

Lightning hissed and twisted under her. _Out!_

Fang released her and made for the door, zipping past a frantic Vanille.

And Lightning was still after her.

They darted down the steps and out onto the sidewalk.

But she heard the other cry out suddenly and Fang halted, twisting around.

Lightning was scared, freezing in her tracks as she looked around at the unfamiliar world. So overwhelmed, she didn't realize she was in the path of a human.

"Move, cat!"

Fang hissed, leaping at the man and sinking claws and teeth into the leg he was about to boot Lightning with. He screamed, and it seemed to trigger some sense back into Lightning because she turned around immediately and made for the building.

The large male reached for her as she climbed the steps, but she swatted at his hand, seeming to catch a finger as he winced and put the injured digit in his mouth. Lightning ran to the smaller human and leaped into her arms, clinging to her shoulder. The woman cooed and cradled her. The male put a hand on the woman's back and both turned to go back inside.

Fang released the human, sidestepping his angry hand in time to watch Lightning being carried away. She peered down at Fang as she was carried away, and their gazes held as long as they could.

Fang was feeling rather pleased with the whole thing until a shadow fell over her. She looked up slowly to find Vanille towering over her, hands on her hips and tapping a foot.

And she was livid.


	33. Void (NSFW)

Lightning shifted on the bed, the blankets worked down around her knees. She raked a tense hand into her hair while the other teased under her tank top and at the edges of her underwear.

She rarely woke up this… restless. But the sheets were too hot, and the dream she'd just had was still so vivid in her mind she could almost feel Fang's lips and hands on her…

But when she'd awakened there was a sharp sense of loss.

A void.

And she ached so badly to fill it.

With a huff she rolled onto her side, an arm curved under her head, and observed the _cause_ of her frustrations.

Which didn't help at all. She could still forget at times just how long and thick her lover's hair was, and it curled beautifully about the woman's shoulders. Fang had chosen not to wear a top this time, and with the blankets pulled down, Lightning's eyes traveled appreciatively along the powerful lines of muscle that ran from her shoulder blades to just above the waistband of her black panties.

Lightning curled against Fang's back before she could think about what she was doing. Face pressed into her hair, she slid an arm around and splayed her fingers over Fang's stomach.

She inhaled, pressing closer, feet shifting so their legs rubbed together.

Though Fang slumbered on, the void in Lightning subsided.

But it wasn't quite enough. She hooked a leg over Fang's, sliding her hand down to grasp at her hip and dig her fingers into the flesh there, pressing her face deeper in against her lover's neck.

There was a time when she didn't care for any of this. But that was a time before Fang. A time before her heart beat quite like this. Before she felt so strongly for someone she wondered that it didn't make her ill.

Lightning swallowed thickly. She smoothed a hand down Fang's thigh, the scent of her rattling her mind. She was kissing over Fang's shoulder before she could stop herself, nipping slowly with her teeth. Her hand wandered to the back of Fang's thigh. Fang shifted a little, moving her top leg forward, sighing in her sleep.

Moist lips pressing down Fang's arm, Lightning's hand curved over her ass. She reached further and the slide of her fingers over Fang's underwear stirred a rush of heat between her own legs.

She kissed down, rising onto an elbow and then a hand until she was hovering over Fang's hips. With her own legs curled up, Lightning kissed over her hips and down her thigh, continuing to slowly and gently rub with her hand. Her fingers slid along the fabric to touch further between Fang's legs, brushing between her inner thighs.

A flickering tension stirred through Fang's muscles and Lightning laid down again to curl against her back, keeping her hand where it was. Sliding her other hand underneath and around Fang, she held her close as her breath appeared to be quickening and Lightning knew she was close to waking.

She pressed more firmly in, tracing around the folds that Fang's panties kept her from touching directly. Nose pressed into Fang's hair again, she closed her eyes and lightened her touch to just her fingertips, letting herself fantasize about making Fang wet and how it would feel to press her fingers inside.

A faint groan drew her from her fantasy, and Fang's legs widened for her hand to have better access.

She leaned over Fang's shoulder, watching intently as the woman's eyes flickered open on a sigh, looking a bit dazed before she turned to Lightning.

Lightning pushed Fang's underwear aside and delved over and between her folds as she leaned down and kissed her. Fang's breath caught as she turned into the kiss, a hand sliding into Lightning's hair and gripping at the back of her head. Fang willingly parted her lips at the touch of Lightning's tongue, sighing more as a hand stroked further through Lightning's hair.

Their lips parted wetly and Lightning watched her hungrily. Fang's features were achingly taut as Lightning rubbed softly.

Still her eyes were tender and sparked with emotion as she cupped Lightning's face. "Talk to me, Light."

Lightning turned her lips to Fang's palm, closing her eyes and inhaling. She circled around Fang's clit and back down to stroke over her entrance, dipping her fingers in the warm fluid there.

Fang sighed warmly, smoothing a hand along her neck and shoulder, scratching lightly. "Tell me. What do you need?"

Lightning kissed down her arm, then turned to her jaw, traversing to her ear. Pressing in with a finger, she breathed, "You. I need you."

Fang's breath hitched, and she rolled onto her back, taking Lightning's face in her hands. Lightning readjusted to hover over her, pulling her hand away and placing it atop Fang's shifting thigh. She kissed down her throat to her chest.

Fang's fingers threaded into her hair to hold it back as Lightning kissed over her breast. Finding a nipple with her tongue first, she moistened around the areola before drawing it into her mouth to suckle. Fang's back arched with a moan. The soft flesh of her breast pushed more against Lightning's mouth, and she immediately dropped her hand from Fang's thigh to rub in tight circles over her underwear.

Fang's hips lifted sharply off the mattress. " _Ahh._ "

Lightning moved to her other breast, taking the erect nipple into her mouth and teasing around it with her tongue. Fang's underwear became damp, and she pushed it aside again to cup and stroke gently over her heated flesh.

Releasing Fang's breast, she kissed down her stomach, nipping here and there with her teeth. She hooked Fang's panties with her thumbs and pulled them down and off her legs.

She felt a hand brush against her thigh. "Lightning," Fang murmured. "Light, come here."

She looked up curiously. Fang grasped her thigh and tugged gently, staring at her hips with a look bordering on needy.

She let Fang guide her legs, removing her underwear in the process before straddling Fang's head. She looked down but Fang's gaze was fixated between her legs. She watched her tongue extend and lick her. Her eyes slammed shut and her chin tucked down as Fang's tongue wriggled between her folds and stroked her intimately. Her thighs quivered and she spread her knees to get closer. Her hips shifted back and forth of their own volition against the warm and gentle lips that encompassed her and started to _suck_.

Even with her movements Fang's mouth remained latched onto her. She sucked so sweetly that Lightning could hear the sounds coming from her lips against her. Whimpering out of sudden desperation, so incredibly sensitive, she clutched mindlessly at the sheets. Hugging her arms around Fang's thighs, she kissed feverishly over the soft inner flesh, moaning incoherently against them.

" _Fang… Ah, F-Fang-uh…_ "

Fang's hum was full of satisfaction as she released Lightning with a soft sucking sound, turning her now wet lips to her inner thighs. A hand stroked over Lightning's back, soothing and urging her down.

Shaking and breathing hard, Lightning dipped her head and wrapped her lips over Fang's folds, adding a tongue to taste her and earning an appreciative moan between her own thighs. She breathed in Fang's scent, reaching around her thigh and parting her folds with two fingers so she could suck directly at her clit.

A jolt shook through Fang, and Lightning jumped slightly as teeth caught her thigh. Her hips were then wrapped in a strong grasp and Fang's lips returned to delve between her legs. Lightning's nails dug into Fang's thighs, and it was all she could do to keep enough sense to keep her mouth where it was. She pressed two fingers inside of Fang, who finally seized up at the quick thrusts, raising up onto her heels.

And then Lightning was suddenly flipped and on her back and Fang was making love between her legs so thoroughly that Lightning tried to pull away from the intense ecstasy lapping through her. At the same time her knees spread wider and Fang's hold anchored her. She clung to Fang's legs, not knowing what else to do – not that there was anything she _could_ do – besides bury her face in Fang's thigh as she writhed uncontrollably and cries soared from her throat.

At last the shocking waves subsided to numb pleasure, and it took her a while before she noticed Fang had moved off of her. Warm, gentle hands grabbed her and tugged her around until she was sprawled limply on top of Fang.

"I love you," Lightning heard herself mumble.

Fang chuckled, nuzzling against her cheek. "I love you, too. And I love making love to you."

Lightning smiled with a quiet _tch_ , closing her eyes and resting against Fang, feeling drowsy from the fingertips running along her spine.


	34. Watch Me (NSFW)

Lightning reclined against the headboard, lips parted, hands clenched in the sheets. Her breath was coming soft and shallow, but she hardly noticed it.

She was too intent on watching Fang ride the strap-on she wore.

The woman gripped the headboard on either side of Lightning. Her dark hair cascaded in waves about her shoulders, and she flicked it back every now and then. Just to catch Lightning's attention, she was sure.

The tip of Fang's finger traced the line of Lightning's jaw, a playful smile on her lips. "Enjoying yourself, love?"

Their eyes caught, and Lightning returned the smile with an even softer one of her own. She should've been embarrassed by the show she was getting.

But it was small compared to the warmth she felt in her heart, and the delight she saw in Fang.

 _You have the most intense eyes, sunshine. I love it when you watch me._ Fang had looked away, almost abashed, after she'd admitted it.

Now Lightning's eyes took in everything, unable to settle on any one part of Fang. Her eyes, so seductive and adoring all at once… The part of her lips, breathy sighs passing through… The muscle in her arms as she clutched the headboard… The sweat beginning to form on her neck and chest… Her breasts bouncing gently as she rode the strap-on… The dildo itself, glistening with her desire as it slid in and out of her… Her thighs and knees stretched out on either side.

Lightning rested her hands on Fang's hips, rising and falling with them, reaching her fingers down to feel the softness of her curves. She smoothed her palms up Fang's back, dipping her fingertips in and along her spine and all the way to her shoulder blades.

Her hands retraced their steps. Fang arched with them, a pleasurable moan escaping her, and her breasts were thrust closer to Lightning. And it took nothing for her to lean in a bit closer and circle a nipple with her lips, stroking with a tongue.

Fang groaned, coming down a littler harder and faster and pressing more against Lightning's mouth.

Lightning held the other breast with a hand while she nibbled and sucked the soft, tender flesh with loving attention. She switched to the other, letting her free hand wander over the small of Fang's back and lower.

Lightning pulled back, breathing a bit harder now. She took a moment to observe, with pleasure, the flush building across Fang's chest and up to her face. Her nipples were erect with obvious arousal, and the wet sounds coming from between her thighs was bordering on erotic.

"You're beautiful, Fang."

Fang's eyes sparkled. "Flatterer," she whispered.

"There's no reason to flatter." Lightning stroked her hands over Fang's flexing thighs, lightly scratching with her nails. "I've already got you right where I want you."

Fang chuckled hoarsely. But she still smiled playfully at Lightning, who returned it as their eyes caught for a moment.

She reached up to Fang's face, gently cupping her cheek and guiding her closer. She kissed the other cheek, feeling Fang lean into the touch and moaning softly.

Lightning moved to her ear. "Slower."

Fang's breath caught a little, but she obeyed. Lightning could feel Fang shuddering slightly as her hips came against hers again… and again…

Lightning pulled away just a little. Fang's eyes were now clenched shut as she hunched forward. Her lips quivered with each thrust that settled the dildo deeper inside her, taking advantage of the full length of the appendage strapped to Lightning's hips.

Lightning bucked her hips and Fang's jaw caught open on a sharp cry.

Fang whimpered, her face twisting in pleasure. " _Ohh…_ fuck, do that again."

Lightning placed a soothing hand on the back of her hip and bucked again, sending all kinds of shivers into her.

" _Ah_."

"Fang."

_You have the most intense eyes…_

" _Oh, fuck, Light._ "

_I love it when you watch me._

Lightning whispered. "Come for me, Fang."

Fang opened her eyes, searching desperately.

They found each other.

Lightning thrust again and Fang clutched the headboard almost hard enough to break it. Her head bent low, searching to nuzzle into Lightning's neck. Lightning whispered soothingly into her ear, wrapping a hand into her hair and holding her close. She matched Fang's quickening rhythm, bucking hard against her in perfect time.

Fang moaned and shook all over, the muscles of her legs tensing suddenly. They tightened and seized up and with a sharp gasp she rose up on quivering knees as an orgasm took hold. Lightning braced an arm along the headboard and followed her up, relentlessly thrusting into her clenching inner walls.

A cry finally escaped from Fang's throat, and her head was thrown back as her body shook one last time.

Lightning watched hungrily. As soon as the orgasm faded, Fang noticed the eyes on her. Lightning smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss her.

At last Fang collapsed tiredly over Lightning, who ran comforting hands along her back as their breathing calmed.


	35. Arms of the Sea (Mermaid Fang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arms of the Sea: Mermaid!Fang, Sailor!Lightning
> 
> Beautiful art for this was done by SepticBleach/bleachitwhite and you can find them on:
> 
> Tumblr: bleachitwhite.tumblr.com/post/80996485128/based-on-freestylesmiles-au-in-which-light-is-a
> 
> deviantArt: septicbleach.deviantart.com/art/Arms-of-the-Sea-443368612

Lightning leaned against the railing of the ship, quietly enjoying the gentle sway caused by the sea. Splashes hit the bow and lightly sprinkled her face in small mists.

She was watching a pod of dolphin a short distance away, jumping merrily through the water. She felt herself smile softly at the sight.

An unusual tail fin flicked at the surface of the water. Lightning's eyes narrowed curiously, and she leaned a little more over the railing.

She caught site of the tail fin again. She was sure this time it wasn't a dolphin.

She leaned over a little more-

"Lightning!"

Lightning started, jerking away from the railing and snapping a salute. "Captain Amodar."

His round face was grim, hat tipped low. "Black sails have been spotted on the horizon. Get yourself ready."

…

Fire surrounded her. Smoke filled her lungs. The boom of canons deafening. Shouting…

She traded bloodied swords with another pirate, after gutting perhaps a dozen others. She opened his guard and flung a dagger into his one good eye.

A blunt blow knocked her into the railing of the ship and she heard it creak under her weight. She brought her sword up to parry the swing of an axe.

Tired and drained, she summoned her dwindling strength and kicked at the large man. He cried out as his knee gave beneath her heel. She knocked him across the skull with the butt of her blade.

Scrambling off of the rail, she lurched at him. Her sword dug deep into his shoulder. He grunted at the pain, but surprised Lightning by raising his chin and grinning as blood dripped out of his mouth. He clasped a broad hand over hers, pinning it to the hilt of the sword still buried in his flesh. The other hand went to her throat.

With a shout he shoved off with his one good leg, sending them both against the railing. The beaten wood gave, splintering and releasing them over the edge.

Lightning grunted and squirmed, but the hand around her neck only tightened as they splashed into the deep. Her struggle turned desperate and frantic, limbs sluggishly fighting against the water, the weight of the man carrying them lower. A stream of blood following them down.

Black spots filled her vision, and she closed her eyes against the sting of the water.

_Not here… It couldn't end like this…_

A moment of clarity came to her and she jabbed the nails of her free hand into the man's eye. He released her, muffled screams bubbling from his mouth as he sunk into the black sea.

She thought to summon the will to swim for air, but her body resisted the command. She couldn't even tell which way was up. She drifted limply, throat aching for air. She had no idea how far down she was…

Something bumped into her from behind. She thought to struggle, but it was a weak attempt. Arms – _arms?_ \- bracketed around her shoulders. Her body became fully cradled against… another body? No… that felt like a fin…

Confused and deprived of oxygen, she could only let herself be held until a hand grabbed her by the chin and twisted to the side. Fear and survival triggered an adrenaline-induced urge to fight and she fought again until lips encompassed hers and air – sweet, wonderful air passed from the stranger's mouth into hers, filling her lungs.

She paused and went limp again, feeling weightless.

_Is this death?_

Her eyes opened weakly. There was no sting from the water.

But the sight before her nearly took the breath out of her again, and she must be severely lacking in oxygen for the thoughts suddenly popping into her head.

Bronze colored skin pressed close to hers. Dark, wavy hair trailing behind.

_What an odd way to die…_

The strange woman's eyes were calmly closed as her head remained tilted against Lightning's.

Was that a beauty mark under her eye? Cute.

The hand on Lightning's chin gentled. She observed for a few more breaths, the stranger's mouth still sealed over hers, until consciousness left her.


	36. Arms of the Sea, continued

Lightning choked, lurching forward. Her throat burned.

"Easy there, Lightning." _Amodar_. Hands pushed her down. "Take it easy."

Her memory stirred. "The pirates?" she gasped.

"We chased'em off." A tired huff. "Barely. _Odin_ is in a bad way, though, so we're heading straight for Nautilus for repairs and some rest. We should be there by tomorrow."

Taking a moment to collect herself, she pushed up onto her elbows and looked around, wincing a little at the sun.

Amodar was crouched next to her, a concerned but not overly worried look on his face. A few other shipmates were nearby, likely keeping a protective eye on her.

She glanced around the ship, seeing the others trotting about, making repairs and washing up blood stains. She noticed the busted railing on the other side.

"You alright there, Farron?" Amodar followed her eyes. "That was a nasty tumble you took off the side. Ribs are probably a bit bruised from it."

She recalled falling. The sting of the splinters. Trapped as she and the pirate plunged into the ocean.

"Thankfully you left that big brute down with the sea. He was giving us the most trouble. Took too many good lads and lasses with him." Amodar looked about to spit, but held back. His eyes were dark as he looked at Lightning. "Good riddance."

"How did I get back?"

Amodar raised a brow at her. "Don't remember, do you? We found you draped over some planks after the fight. Looked like you'd climbed on and passed out." Amodar clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Imagine how relieved I was, eh? Your parents, Etro rest their souls, wouldn't be too happy with me if I'd let you drown like that."

Lightning remembered, then. The dark, flowing hair. The body holding hers. The large tail fin curling up at the edge of her sight. The soft mouth covering hers…

She shook her head. _No, no it wasn't a kiss. She was just trying to save her._

"S'matter there, Farron? You look a bit flushed. Maybe you should lie down for a while longer."

_And who is she?_ What _was she?_

_Don't tell me you think it was a…_

Lightning shook her head at her own conscience. It was a silly idea. It must have been as Amodar said. She had to have pulled herself out of the water.

Who would believe her, anyway? And the last thing she wanted was for her crewmen to think she saw a mermaid and imagined herself kissing one to 'stay alive'.

_It must have been a dream, anyway. It would be best to forget about it._

"I'm fine." Lightning gingerly rose to her feet, willpower keeping her mind steady against the dizziness that threatened. "What needs doing, Captain?"

…

They'd arrived at Nautilus's busy port without any further trouble. Lightning was irritated as Amodar had immediately sent her to see a doctor.

Said she kept staring off into space at times and needed to get her head checked.

The doctor was merciful and sent her off quickly enough, his advice being merely to get some food and rest.

Which was exactly what Amodar made her do.

She'd downed the bowl of stew issued her and quickly found herself incredibly bored and devoid of any work.

Banned from setting foot back on the ship for the time being, Lightning was now sitting on a log out on the beach.

Seagulls circled the clear blue sky overhead and the waves lapped lazily at the sand. It wasn't a very populated section of the beach, although there were a few other townsfolk milling about and feeding the 'gulls.

Lightning was gazing out into the ocean when a shape caught her attention. She fixed her eyes on it, but found it to be simply a rock.

_Ugh, now I'm seeing things._

A _splat_ next to her foot caused her to glare up at the seagulls. Perhaps it was time to move on…

She wandered further away from town. She wasn't familiar with the area, but something about the direction felt right. Less people. Less eyes.

Yet the entire time she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

She came upon an old pier. She halted in her tracks and pondered it, almost confused as to how she found it and why it was all the way out here. As if abandoned. It stretched out quite far into the ocean, set only a foot or so above the water.

Splashing called her attention and her heart kicked.

_Oh, just dolphins._

She huffed at herself, rolling her eyes. _Of course it's just dolphins. What were you expecting?_

She stood there watching for a while longer. She saw the tail fin and she was instantly striding out onto the pier. As if something was calling her. As if she needed to see…

A shape broke away from the dolphins and swam toward her. She could only see the flick of its fin, the rest of its form just barely below the water's edge.

Lightning reached the end of the pier just as the figure broke the surface, half a dozen feet away.

She was more beautiful than any vague memory she could recall. Than the dreams that filled her nights and skewed her concentration during the day.

Although it was a bit startling for Lightning to discover she wore nothing to cover her torso. She honestly hadn't considered that in any of her imaginings.

"Hi." The mermaid smiled. She smoothed her wet hair back, watching Lightning with alert and curious eyes.

Lightning's arms were locked straight at her sides, fingers loosely curled into fists. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

All she knew was that she didn't want her to go.

"Did… Are you the one that helped me? During the attack?"

The mermaid tipped her head. "Aye."

Lightning swallowed, watching her silently for a moment longer. The mermaid seemed content to simply stare back.

"Thank you."

The mermaid's smile widened, showing white teeth. She dipped under the water and swam closer. Lightning took a few steps back, offering space for the mermaid to prop her arms on the edge of the pier.

"You're… you're really a…"

The mermaid trailed a thumb patiently across her lips, eyes thoughtfully looking Lightning over. "Really a what?"

When Lightning didn't reply, the mermaid finally glanced up at her eyes. Behind her the water churned softly and a large, beautiful tail fin lifted into the air. It was blue with highlights of green reflected from the sunlight. It looked heavy, but the mermaid waved it around as if it were nothing.

And Lightning's breath left her as she realized what she was seeing. That she hadn't lost her mind.

The tail returned to the water, the mermaid seemingly uninterested in it herself. Her eyes had yet to leave Lightning. There was a short pause before she spoke again.

"You have a pretty voice," the mermaid said.

Lightning remained silent.

The mermaid hesitated then, concern dropping her features. She fell a little back from the pier, holding the edge with just her hands.

"Lightning," Lightning said quickly, finding her voice again.

The mermaid raised a brow.

Lightning swallowed, tension across her shoulders. "My name. It's Lightning."

The mermaid's smile blossomed and Lightning's heart resonated in a way that mirrored how glad she was to see.

"Fang," the mermaid responded.

Lightning mouthed the word silently.

The mermaid glanced over her shoulder. The sun was closing in on the horizon. She pushed away from the pier and dropped back into the water.

"Wait," Lightning said, urgency carrying her steps forward.

"I'll be here tomorrow." The mermaid flicked her tail up in the air, throwing water. Then she twisted fluidly and dove below the surface.

…

Lightning stood on the edge of the pier the very next day, for once glad that Amodar was granting her an extended rest.

She watched the mermaid's form rise from below, gently breaking the surface. A hand automatically swept into her hair, pushing it back.

Today her chest was covered, although there was still little left to the imagination.

Pretty shells were laced together like beads that covered most of her torso in a vest-like manner. Similar accessories rested on her wrists and around her neck.

"You came," the mermaid said.

"So did you."

The mermaids lips thinned, eyes dropping and looking a bit sad. "I can't stay long today."

"Oh." Lightning shuffled her feet. "You look… nice."

The brightness that returned Fang's eyes made Lightning forget why she'd been nervous to say it.

"I… wanted to repay you. For saving me."

The mermaid raised an inquisitive brow.

"Is there anything you want?"

The mermaid tilted her head. "I'll think of something."

…

"Can I touch it?"

"Hm?" Fang rested on her elbows on the side of the pier.

Lightning had worked part of the day. But her mind had been elsewhere and Amodar seemed to sense it because he'd sent her away again.

"Your tail. Is that okay?"

Fang raised her tail out of the water, observing as Lightning crouched at the edge of the pier and reached for it.

Lightning's hand trailed over the smooth scales, extremely careful. "It's beautiful."

Fang hummed, pushing her tail into Lightning's hand. "Now can I see?"

"What?"

Fang reached over and touched Lightning's boot with the tips of her fingers.

Lightning stood and tugged each boot off, along with the socks. She sat down on the edge of the pier and let her feet dangle into the water.

Fang dropped from the pier and floated in front of her. She gently grabbed each of Lightning's feet in both hands, looking at them with the same curiosity that Lightning had for her fin.

Fang touched each of her toes, outlined the sides of her feet all the way to the heel, and up to her ankles. Lightning's eyes drifted closed, content with how nice Fang's hands felt

"Lightning. I know what I want as a favor."

Lightning opened her eyes and noticed Fang was watching her intently.

She remained silent as Fang placed both palms on the wooden pier on either side of her hips. Water fell off her body in a rush as pushed herself halfway out of the ocean.

She leaned right across Lightning's knees and kissed her.

And she thought she tasted better than the sweetest of wines. Her clothes quickly became damp as Fang's chest pressed into hers, but she didn't mind.

Her eyes opened slightly, vaguely amused to see Fang's tail curl up as the kiss deepened.

They whiled away the rest of the day in silence or quiet conversation, with Fang resting her arms and head on Lightning's lap as she stroked a hand through her hair.


	37. Shapeshifter: Sneaky Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt: "How about some more shape shifting AU maybe Lightning was invited to a big Guardian Corps ceremony and wow what Lightning you have a "pet" panther? (guess who snuck in)"

" _I'm not allowed to invite you. I'm sorry."_

_Fang gave a small pout. "You can't invite friends?"_

" _If we could, there wouldn't be enough room for everyone." Lightning looked away, avoiding Fang's eyes. "I'd like you to come along, but-"_

" _But they allow spouses or significant others." Fang cut in, shifting a little closer. "Maybe we could, you know, just say that you and I are together."_

_Lightning looked up in surprise._

" _No."_

"Farron."

Lightning's head snapped up. It was Amodar, sitting across the table.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, brows knit in genuine concern.

She straightened, unclenching the napkin held tight in her grasp beneath the table. "No, sir."

Amodar raised a disbelieving brow, but didn't push her on it.

Still, she heard the message. She needed to quit moping and engage with her fellow service men and women. Her botched argument with Fang would have to be addressed later.

But really, she hadn't meant _'no'_ as in _'I don't want to go together with you'_.

She meant she didn't want to _pretend._

But she'd never been good with words, and Fang more easily than not flustered her. She didn't know how to explain the complicated emotions in herself, and how it all felt too sudden, to soon, to make it real. But really it was fear she didn't want to face. So she'd made them drop the issue instead.

She hadn't missed the hurt in Fang's eyes.

As the evening went on, she was called to the front with three other service members. They were each awarded for exemplary performance.

Lightning stood at attention at the front of the room. After the appropriate words were spoken, Amodar finally came forward with what would be her new weapon.

A rare swell of pride filled her as the sheathed gunblade was placed into her hands. And the pride was mirrored in Amodar's voice as he congratulated her.

She wished Fang could see it.

She returned to her table, another meal course set out for her and the others, but she'd lost her appetite.

That's when she felt something bump her knee. She glanced to the people seated next to her, but they showed no sign of having touched her. Then the thing slid up her thigh and she reached down to tear off the fingers of whoever's hand had dared to-

But her hand touched a nose, and not a human one. She ran her fingers over velvety fur and a head shaped like a cat.

Lightning lifted the table cloth the barest of inches and green eyes blinked from between her legs.

_How did she…? The tables were circular, how would anyone not-_

"So. Sergeant Farron." Lightning nearly jumped, but years of military training helped keep her head cool and her eyes calm.

She looked over to the speaker, the husband of a servicewoman. It took her a moment to remember his name. Paul, maybe. Meanwhile Fang was rubbing her head against her knee, and she could feel the vibrations of a quiet purr.

"Congratulations on that gunblade. You ever used one before, or do you train with it later?"

"I've already gone through special training. It's necessary in order to qualify."

"Top in her class," Amodar interjected. He was so full of pride and Lightning wanted him to stop. He laughed heartily, knowing all to well the look she was giving him. "Haven't seen anyone as good as she is. No one even came close to her scores. Always been that way, eh, Sergeant Farron?"

Lightning did her best not to roll her eyes, no matter how true it was. She found herself scratching Fang behind her ears.

"That's impressive," the man she thought was Paul said. Smiling politely, he continued, "Uh, I don't mean to pry, but was your husband not able to make it?"

That earned him a sharp jab from his wife. "She's not married, John. I've told you this."

John – not Paul – looked shocked. "Oh, I'm very sorry. Er. I guess I just assumed, because, uh," He cleared his throat, red in the face. "So, uh, no… No one significant in your life?"

Lightning wasn't really listening, both her hands gently rubbing Fang's head now. But she paused at the question, and felt Fang's ears perk up.

Still, a military ball in front of her coworkers was hardly the place to pour out her feelings. Especially when the person they were meant for was hidden beneath the table, snuggled up between her legs, and not exactly human at the moment.

And really, the last thing she needed to do was give Amodar more ammunition for his amusement.

"Well, no." Lightning swallowed, trying to hold Fang's head so she wouldn't disappear. "Not at this time, anyway."

Fang pushed back into her hands, nuzzling closer. Albeit a bit too close, making Lightning squirm as her nose pressed further between her legs. She was purring heavily, and Lightning was beginning to worry someone would hear or see the way her cheeks were surely heating.

Luckily, the announcement was made that the dancing would begin, and everyone shuffled noisily to leave their tables. Lightning panicked as the tables were shoved aside, but to her surprise, Fang had seemingly vanished.

As the music started, Lightning stood solemnly to the side, her new gunblade latched onto her belt. They had a buffet of snacks present, which she spent most of her time at. The dance floor was open and quite full of occupants.

Lightning would rather go back to spitting mud in basic training.

It was Amodar who came to pull her out of her corner. Unfortunate, really, since he was the only one capable of doing so.

"Gonna stand there all night, Farron?"

Lightning snapped a salute and bowed. "Sir."

Amodar waved the formality off. "You're suppose to set an example. You're not just a soldier and protector, you're a symbol. Not everyone gets to wear a weapon like that." While his voice was a bit stern, his eyes were filled with pride – and amusement. "I want to see you mingling, Farron."

Lightning's despair, however, must have been apparent, because Amodar laughed heartily. Lightning folded her arms and looked down as the senior officer took his leave. It irked her, but she knew his intentions were good.

With a distant sigh, she extracted herself from the wall to follow orders. She strolled through the people gathered there, many holding plates filled with various food from the buffet table. Her eyes were ever watchful, trying to spot any movement that could hint at Fang's presence. _Maybe she'd already left?_

She'd just been about to approach someone when there was a scream from the buffet. A bang and a crash and one of the buffet tables was overturned, spilling food and drink.

More screams and shouts. Soldiers both on and off duty rushed in. Lightning was the first to get there, knowing already what she'd find.

A large black panther… with a shrimp sticking out of its mouth.

The cat held perfectly still where the table had once been, eyes a bit wide as though it didn't know what had just happened or what to do next.

"Fang."

The eyes landed on her. The panther dropped the shrimp and immediately surged toward her. People backed away – Lightning was more than capable of handling such a creature on her own – but there was collective shock when the soldier knelt down and held out a hand.

The panther nuzzled into it.

"Farron, what's going on?" Amodar had stepped forward.

After giving Fang a hard look for being caught, Lightning stood and addressed her superior.

"Sir, I can explain. I'll have her sent out right-"

Amodar's laugh cut her off. "I didn't realize you had such a way with animals. Is it friendly?"

"Uh-"

Fang maneuvered around her and approached the older soldier. She sat in front of him, lightly flicking her tail from side to side. Amodar politely held out a hand, which she sniffed, and then he patted her on the head, a bit roughly but Fang took it in stride.

"She won't harm anyone, sir."

Amodar eyed her quizzically for a while before nodding to himself. "Very well. I'll have to have a talk with you later, but for now, if you can control her, she's your responsibility."

Fang trotted back to Lightning, looking triumphant.

The buffet table was righted and replaced with fresh food. Some of her fellow soldiers came up to see Fang. After proving she meant no harm, she became surrounded. Fang seemed to enjoy the attention, unbothered by all of the hands that reached for her.

Fang remained close to Lightning's side throughout the remainder of the evening. Lightning was able to chat with a number of people as Amodar had ordered, and it was made substantially easier with Fang as a conversation topic. Or distraction.

Paul – wait, it was John – approached her.

"Care to dance, Sergeant?"

"Don't you have a wife, sir?"

He glanced away and in the direction of the dance floor, where his wife was dancing with someone else. A glass of champagne sloshing in her hand.

Lightning swallowed. She was about to speak before a mouth closed over her hand. She felt the touch of fangs, but it was gentle. Merely meant to hold.

Lightning glanced down at Fang, who was staring back up at her. Looking downright possessive. "I'll have to decline. I need to keep watch on this one."

"Oh. Right." He appeared sad, but he smiled as he reached out to give Fang a friendly pat on the head before wandering away, shoulders slumped.

Lightning breathed a long sigh of relief.

Amodar eventually took mercy on her and dismissed her under orders to take care of her 'pet' until further notice.

Lightning left with Fang at her side, and they sauntered out to the parking lot to Lightning's car. It was dark enough to see stars, and the air felt cool on her face. The dress uniform could be downright stuffy at times.

Lightning glanced down. "I could have gotten into a lot of trouble, you know. Amodar let me off way too easily."

Fang looked up, and then turned to brush her nose against Lightning's gunblade. Lightning was quiet as the weapon was inspected.

"I'm glad you came," she admitted softly.

Fang purred. She walked in front of Lightning and then, like a bear, rose up onto her hind legs, forearms extend up, wavering as she tried to balance.

Lightning stepped closer and allowed Fang's large paws to drop onto her shoulders.

Lightning smiled softly. "I hope you're not trying to dance with me."

Making little cat grunts and noises, Fang shuffled her heavy arms more around her shoulders and rubbed her nose and head back and forth against her chin.

Lightning couldn't help but laugh, wrapping her arms around the panther.


	38. Do the Do (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the prompt I received: "are you still taking prompts? here's one: fang or lightning coming home, throwing the other one over the shoulder to carry them to the bedroom and then doing the do ^^"

Fang heaved a great sigh as she trudged up the walkway to her house, spear resting over her shoulder.

She was tired, cranky, and – most importantly – hadn't seen her woman in over a week. Hadn't felt the softness of her skin, or the sound of her shuddering breath. Hadn't seen her beautiful blue eyes glass over as she was brought to the sharp edge of release.

Fang was nearly stomping up the steps, sari swirling with impatience. Images flashed in her mind of an arching body with pretty pale skin surging up against her, powerful, flexible legs wrapped tight around her hips. She'd run her hands up her bending back, watch her chin tip up and her lips part-

Fang suppressed a shudder as she threw the door open, banging loudly against the wall. She hoped to Etro and all the fal'Cie that nobody was visiting. Anyone caught in her way that wasn't her pink-haired soldier would find a quick path between her spear and the door.

"Light!" she called sharply. Hearing no immediate answer, she tossed her spear aside and stalked through the living room. She heard someone coming up the steps from the basement and immediately.

The door opened just as she reached it and Lightning stepped through.

Fang made a little sound in the back of her throat, drawing Lightning's eyes.

The soldier was currently unstrapping a pair of padded punching gloves, a water bottle tucked under one arm. She pulled the gloves off and then began unwrapping the tape underneath. Her muscles were taut from the strain they'd obviously just been through. Veins could be seen slightly bulging. The tendons in her neck stood out. A white towel was draped over one shoulder.

She was sweating. The longer strands of her hair stuck to her neck and droplets gleamed on the open expanse of her chest revealed by the white tank top. Her eyes were clear and relaxed behind sharp bangs. She wore a pair of little workout shorts that revealed the majority of her long legs.

"Fang. I heard the door." With the handwraps removed, she switched the gloves for her water bottle and unscrewed the top to take a long drink. Still breathing hard, her chest rose and fell with the motion. A small trickle formed at the corner of her mouth and dripped off her chin.

All the while Lightning appeared, somehow, to be oblivious to Fang's heated staring.

Fang swallowed thickly, touching her tongue to her lip, timed with Lightning lowering the bottle and doing the same.

Lightning turned away and dabbed at her face with the towel. "How was the hunt?" After dropping her gloves and tape on the floor – unusual, as she was quite stringent about picking up after herself – she then reached for the edges of her top.

"The... the what?... Light, I... _uh-_ "

Lightning removed the tank top, leaving only a sports bra underneath.

She glanced over her her shoulder, and Fang could see the hint of smile.

Fang's brow raised sharply. " _You._ " She surged forward, blood boiling with a heat that wasn't even close to rage.

A grin split Lightning's features as Fang grabbed her hips and pulled her back. Lightning squirmed, laughter breaking through her charade. "Oh, you _are_ a minx," Fang breathed before spinning her suddenly and ducking to bring her shoulder to her stomach.

She straightened, Lightning, who couldn't stop laughing even with a shoulder in her gut, hung like a rag doll.

Fang locked an arm around her legs and marched to their bedroom. She _tossed_ Lightning onto the bed. Still gasping for breath, smiling and laughing, it was everything Fang wanted to see.

"Bloody tease," Fang growled. Stil standing, she hovered over her sprawled body and anchored a hand on Lightning's thigh while the other slipped straight into her shorts and rubbed atop her underwear.

Lightning laid back on the bed, her laughs turning breathy."You're always like this when you come back from a hunt. That or you're hungry." She stretched and her fingers clawed into the bedsheets. Fang kept rubbing and with a sigh, Lightning finally rose onto her elbows.

She whispered, reaching for her, "Fang."

Fang shook her head, adjusting her fingers to slide under her dampened underwear. "I don't think so, love." She had a perfect view. The ripple of every muscle. Every gasp taken. All the little twists and turns of her head. "You've been a bad girl."

Lightning rolled her eyes. She dropped her hand onto Fang's arm, the only part of her she could reach like this. She curled inward slightly, a knee raising with the rhythmic motions of Fang's hand.

" _Fang._ "

Fang grabbed her shorts and underwear and swiftly pulled them down her legs. Her hands returned to their original places while Lightning squirmed to push the shorts the rest of the way down, getting caught on her shoes. She only got it off one foot before Fang pushed a finger inside of her.

Fang pulled her finger back out and returned to rubbing Lightning's clit. "You're still a little tight. Relax, Light."

Lightning huffed, giving up on shaking her shorts off her leg. "I'd relax a lot more if you'd get down here."

"Oh?" Fang grabbed a leg – the one that didn't have shorts and panties dangling off of it – and lifted it, pulling the shoe and sock off before resting it on her shoulder. She turned her lips to Lightning's ankle, and slowly kissed down her calf, bending along the way.

Lightning bit her lip to hide a smile. "That's not what I meant."

Fang looked at her beneath lidded eyes and winked, pressing her lips lovingly against her leg as she reached her thigh. She knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed, pulling Lightning's hips closer, a knee now hooked over Fang's shoulder.

She pressed more fingers to Lightning's clit, circling just enough to make her hips turn. Fang sucked on her inner thigh, dragging her lips and teeth over the vulnerable flesh. Lightning sighed, a hand delving into Fang's hair, caressing with anticipation.

Fang turned to the other thigh, giving it equal attention. Her free hand soothed over Lightning's abdomen that rose and fell gently with each breath, and carefully brushed around her navel piercing.

At last she lowered her fingers to tease Lightning's entrance. She kissed the rest of the way to her center, turning eyes upward to watch as she covered Lightning's clit with her mouth and gave it a long, dragging, pulling suck.

Lightning's chin turn up sharply, neck bending and shoulders rising from the bed. Her arm stretched as it stroked further through Fang's hair. She groaned in that husky way of hers, setting Fang's blood on fire while Lightning's other hand gripped the sheets and her hips shifted to roll gently against Fang's mouth.

Fang stroked her tongue fully between the folds before covering Lightning with her mouth and sucking in slow, loving repetition. Fang groaned, mouth full of her, tasting all of her. Lightning would feel it as much as hear it, letting her know how much Fang enjoyed doing this for her.

Lightning's chest shook with ragged breathing, tendons in her forearm standing out as she gripped Fang's hair harder. Fang moved the hand on Lightning's stomach higher, brushing the edges of the sports bra. In an attempt to reach up and remove the thing, Lightning's hand got snagged by tangled hair, the sharp pull making Fang grunt and wince.

Lightning quickly sat up and cupped her face. "Oh, Fang, I'm sorry," she breathed, trying and slightly failing not to laugh or moan or shudder.

Fang pulled away and smirked as Lightning's lips pressed apologetically against her forehead. "You _are_ a bad girl. Didn't know you were into hair pulling," she jested.

Lightning was stroking her hair back carefully. Soothingly. "Liar. I've done it enough times." Then, with a deep breath, she returned to her previous action and reached for her sports bra, gripping it at the bottom and tugging it up and off. Her torso stretched with the motion, ribs standing out as she pulled it from her arms and tossed it aside.

Fang stilled to watch her, slightly entranced. Lightning took her hand and brought it to her breast. Fang ran her thumb over the soft skin, feeling the hardened nipple against her palm. She rubbed it, leaning forward to drag her lips over the other breast, biting and marking as she had with her thighs.

Lightning caressed the back of the hand on her breast, tipping her head and body arching to press her breast further into Fang's mouth. Fang inserted a finger, and Lightning's breath caught.

"That's better," Fang cooed.

Lightning made a soft, yielding sound and started to lean back. Fang looked up at her and kissed down her stomach, finger slowly, deliberately, easing into her.

Fang's mouth finally touched her center again at the same time Lightning's head fell back against the bed. A faint groan and she was arching with the stroke of Fang's tongue.

Lightning's hands dropped to the sheets and gripped. Fang paused just long enough to grab Lightning's wrists and stick the hands on her head. Lightning laughed softly, obediently running her fingers back through her hair.

Fang shuddered, groaning as she sucked harder on Lightning, listening to her husky pitch. Her own heated breath was passing heavily through her nose. Noticing the change, Lightning's head shot up abruptly. She rose onto her elbows, watching with intent eyes.

"Are you touching yourself?" she asked, her voice surprisingly even. Fang nodded.

Lightning swore, head dropping back as she squirmed, and Fang lapped at the sudden wetness coming from her. The hand she had cupping herself dove beneath her own shorts, heat swirling in her loins, and rapidly stroked her own center. She pressed a second finger into Lightning at the same time she roughly thrust two into herself.

She jerked against Lightning, grunting and panting, lips sealed over her clit. Fluid was dripping out of her.

" _Fang..."_

Lightning trembled from head to toe. She cried softly, brokenly. Both of her legs reflexively hooked over Fang's shoulders, clenching around either side of her head. She still had the one shoe on, the heel of which dug into Fang's back, shorts and panties dangling off the ankle.

She caressed her hands through Fang's hair, in rhythm with the sounds she made; Lightning knew full well it drove her lover made.

" _Ahh- Fang...Fang...Fang-"_

Fang groaned, feeling the tension rattle through Lightning's body, her inner walls clenching hard on her fingers. Her stomach muscles jumped in increasingly rapid jolts. Fang thrust harder into herself, her own thighs quivering.

Lightning _writhed. "Ungh... Hnngh..."_

Lightning curled up, gripping Fang by her hair and pulling her toward her. Fang kept on with her hands as their lips crashed together, and their breath and their tongues and their teeth said everything that words couldn't.

Lightning came with a violent series of shudders before Fang let herself feel the same release.

Their kiss slowed with long, dragging breaths through their noses.

Then Lightning gripped Fang by her sari and dragged her onto the bed. Clothes were swiftly removed and then Lightning straddled her.

Lips against forehead. "Ohh, I think you've been a good girl."

Though Fang's eyes were still hazy, the smile she gave was all kinds of silly.


	39. Cold Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Vampire!Lightning, Werewolf!Fang
> 
> This is just a random time/setting and not necessarily set along with any of the other freewrites of this particular AU

The house was small, simple, and solitary within the dark forest. A dangerous location were its inhabitants not so dangerous themselves.

Smoke rose tranquilly into the night air from the small chimney. A candle flickered behind thin curtains.

Lightning strolled along the jagged stone path, enjoying the peace and serenity this place granted her. A small sack was held in her hand.

The wooden door creaked open well before she reached it.

A tall, dark figure stood silhouette in the doorway, gentle green eyes ever watchful as Lightning approached. "I know that scent."

"I would hope so," Lightning replied with soft amusement. She climbed the small steps to the little porch, its wooden planks creaking under her boots. "Is Vanille around?"

"No, she's out visiting a spirit." Fang stepped aside, allowing Lightning to pass unhindered into her home.

The inside was just as humble. Hardly enough room for two people to live, though Fang and Vanille seemed to make it work just fine. Especially when one or the other was out and about half the time.

"I brought the ash Vanille asked for."

"Ah, she'll be happy to have that. You can put it on her table over there."

Lightning put the sack down. Among some curious objects, most items suggested the tools of an alchemist, with oddly shaped tubes and bottles running from one stand to another.

Fang sat at her own table, seemingly resuming the work she'd halted to answer the door. Various strings, leathers, and beads lay across it in a kind of chaotically organized fashion.

Lightning pulled a stool over and sat next to her.

Fang picked up a piece of leather and a sharp tool, and started cutting away parts of the leather's edges.

Fang asked, companionably, "How is Serah?"

"She's well. As always." Lightning watched Fang work. She manipulated the leather with skillful ease and calloused hands that were rough from consistent hard work. At the same time, her fingers smoothed over the leather with a gentle, caring touch.

Lightning knew how she loved her work.

"What is that?"

"It's a new sheath for my knife. The old one has served me well, but I think it's in its last days."

"I can see that. I meant this one." Lightning reached across the table and brushed her fingers over a smaller, curved piece of leather.

Fang's expression turned soft as she picked it up and showed it to her. "It's the bracelet I'm making for you. Remember I said I would?" Her thumb brushed against the leather. "It's not finished, but since you're here, might as well see if it fits at least."

Lightning offered her arm and Fang wrapped the ends around her bicep, tying the leather strings securely.

"Pretty good, eh?"

Lightning held her arm out to see it better. "I love it."

Fang smiled warmly and turned back to her previous work.

"So, did you need something else? Can't imagine you'd want to waste your waking hours just sitting here with me."

She was quiet long enough that Fang paused and looked at her. "Everything okay, Light?"

Lightning's brow knit closer as her eyes traveled up and locked with Fang's.

"The nights are… colder without you."

There was a punctual pause before Fang set her tools down and reached out to cup the back of her head. The rough edge of a thumb stroked over her cheek.

Fang leaned in and kissed her warmly on the mouth.

In a short amount of time, Lightning found herself falling back onto a bed of furs and pulling Fang down with her. A bestial growl emanated from Fang's throat, telling of her own inhuman nature.

Together, they kept the cold at bay.

…

Fang woke with a not-so-warm body curled in against her own _very_ warm chest. One of the perks of being a werewolf. It was easy enough to wrap her arms securely around her vampire and offer a healthy amount of body heat that the other wasn't capable of producing.

Then she noticed the wonderful smell of breakfast permeating the air, as well as the fur blankets that were tucked around them more securely than she remembered them being. Of course, she'd succumbed to exhaustion well before Lightning, who had been the one to pull the tangled sheets over them.

She glanced up, not at all surprised to see Vanille working at the stove.

"Good morning," Vanille said cheerily, stirring eggs in a pan.

"Good mor- Wait, it's morning?" Fang barely had time to panic before Vanille waved her off.

"Don't worry, all the shutters are closed. Just had to light a few more candles in here. Keep her away from the chimney and she'll be fine. Need to at least keep _it_ open so we don't all asphyxiate. Well, you and me, at least. And she'll just have to stay here until night comes again."

"Sorry, Vanille. I didn't even think about daylight."

"Of course, you didn't. I'm sure she _did_ though, since she always has to." Vanille peeked into one of the pots to check its ingredients. "She must trust you a lot if she's willing to stay with you while she's totally unconscious."

Fang blinked and looked down at her sleeping partner. A smile emerged on her lips as she snuggled back under the blankets and enveloped Lightning in another embrace. "I guess I'll just have to keep her warm until nightfall."

She could _sense_ Vanille rolling her eyes. "Fine, but don't expect me to keep your breakfast warm."


	40. Adore Her

She wakes in the morning with a weight on her she's not used to. She doesn't react though, the scent of Fang more than enough to bring her comfort.

She looks down. It's difficult to see Fang's face, turned away on her chest, her arms rest on either side. She's effectively trapped, but for once she doesn't mind.

Lightning watches the sun rise until she hears an inhale of breath. Fang shifts against her, making a soft noise in the back of her throat. Fang pauses briefly before her head sweeps up and their eyes lock.

Some of Lightning's nerves return from the night before, but Fang's eyes dip and she leans in close. Their lips brush, and Lightning's nerves are taken over by heat. Fang slants against her, tongue stroking past her lips. Their legs adjust until they align with Fang's knee between hers.

Fang pulls back, lips parted and soft.

"Good morning." It's low and husky and satisfied and it turns Lightning's thought processes to that of a train losing momentum uphill.

"Morning," she says in return, and the way Fang's lips tip up is still somehow capable of awakening the butterflies in her stomach.

Fang kisses her again, taking her time before pulling away and resting her head back down on Lightning's chest. Fang cuddles closer, her arms snug at Lightning's sides.

They lay quietly for a time. Lightning's hand wanders, brushing Fang's hair and straying to her back. Fang sighs, turning her head now and then to press soft kisses to Lightning's chest and neck.

"I'm going to take a shower," Lightning states a while later.

Fang quirks a brow. "Need some help? You know, in case you drop the soap?"

Lightning smiles.

It's perhaps the longest shower Lightning's taken in a while. She's usually rather efficient at the task, getting lost in her thoughts while she goes about the process and finishing well before the water turns cold. And there's never been a reason for her voice to be _more_ hoarse when she steps out than when she first stepped in. The small bruises that are likely to show up on her left elbow and both knees are even more unusual.

Still, dropping the soap had never been such a pleasant accident.

They've stumbled out of the shower now, out of breath, but her hair is at least fairly dry by the time Fang stops pinning her against the sink counter. Her neck is showing signs of lingering attention.

They've somehow managed minimal clothes and they're making for the kitchen now to take care of their grumbling stomachs, but they're having trouble walking and touching at the same time, so Lightning ends up taking Fang's hand and pulling her along behind. It's still not very effective because Fang is trying to walk with her feet stepping on either side of hers so she can get in closer to nuzzle at her neck, their hands still linked between them.

"You smell good."

Lightning hums.

"I bet I smell good too."

"How so?"

"I've got your scent on me."

"You used my soap." She knows, of course, but it still makes her shiver.

"Mm. I distinctly remember you using it, Light."

The kitchen is too far forward and the bedroom too far back so Lightning makes due by pressing Fang up against the wall and inhaling deeply against her neck because, yes, that is her soap on Fang's skin. Fang's smiling all the while in that confident way of hers, arms wrapped comfortable and relaxed about Lightning's shoulders.

They enter the kitchen with flushed lips and accelerated heart rates and Fang's smile has stretched a bit wider, but they've made it and now it's time to find something to eat. Lightning has a loose hold on a couple of Fang's fingers and Fang is letting her pull her around the kitchen. It's silly they know, but it's also uncanny how well they manage to coordinate with only the use of one hand for both of them.

Although, if Lightning was being honest, that worked pretty well last night, too.

Except when Lightning cracks an egg and drops the yoke on the counter instead of the bowl, but really that was Fang's fault for choosing that moment to decorate her bare shoulder with open kisses.

Now it's time to eat. For Lightning, breakfast had always been a meal for fuel, nothing more. But it's entirely different now with Fang sitting in the adjacent stool, turned to face her with knees spread on either side of her. Fang's hand is rubbing up and down her back even when she turns away to take a bite of her food. Sometimes the hands wanders to her thighs or her hips.

Fang watches her, resting a cheek on her knuckles. Lightning can feel her eyes even without looking, but it's not an unpleasant feeling.

The banter between them is ongoing.

"No, you should really put jam on it," Fang says, moving the jar closer. "It tastes really good, I promise." The jam, of course, ends up on her lip and then so does Fang's mouth, and, yes, it does taste quite good.

As breakfast ends, Fang tucks her head against Lightning's shoulder. Lightning reaches to the hand on her thigh and entwines their fingers.

Fang asks, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you want."

Sure enough, they eventually return to the bedroom, the journey back going about as well as one might expect considering Fang's hand had already found it's way between Lightning's legs before they'd even managed to stumble off of their stools.


	41. In A Hurry To Get Home

"What time will you be home?" Lightning adjusted the cellphone wedged between her ear and shoulder while in the midst of shuffling papers about her desk. "Okay. I'm just finishing up a few things here, but I can pick something up on the way. Any preferences?" Lightning listened to the lowered tone, and then smiled. "When am I not on the menu?"

There was a knock on her door. She ignored it.

"You're not sure you can afford me?" Lightning scoffed and shook her head. "Well, pick a spot and we'll work out a deal." The knocking continued and Lightning mentally sighed. Grabbing the phone in one hand, she put a folder under one arm and went to the door. It was Hope, the intern.

The boy glanced at the phone and visibly winced. "Amodar wants to talk to you before you go," he said in a rushed whisper.

Lightning nodded, handing him the folder with instructions to make copies. He scampered off in a hurry; he lacked confidence, but she supposed he tried hard enough.

Leaving her office and closing the door behind, Lightning readjusted the phone. "Nothing, sorry. You mentioned that one down on main street?" She strode through the busy hallway, the click of her heels direct and purposeful. Printers, fax machines, talking, and the general hum of activity filled the air. "It _is_ one of my favorites, but I thought you didn't like it. How about the one next to Lebreau's place. It's fast."

Lightning paid little attention to the people she passed by, most of them doing the same except for nods of silent greeting here and there. "Yeah, I know it's salty food. That's why you like it so much." She shook her head. "Well, I'll just get something else." Lightning sighed, lips turning up again, shaking her head. "You want to eat something together. Okay." Lightning huffed an exasperated laugh. "Alright, pizza it is. Call it in for me, and I'll..." Lightning rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll make sure the delivery girl is that 'pretty pink-haired one'." "

She just reached Amodar's office when his door opened and he stepped out, a tall, blond man following behind him.

Lightning cleared her throat, turning away a little as she tried to finish the call. "Okay. Okay, I need to go. I'll let you know when I'm on my way." The audience she had was the only reason she hesitated. Knowing she was stuck, she lowered her voice a bit more. "I love you, too. Bye."

Ending the call, she put the phone in her pocket and met Amodar's eyes head on.

"I see you're working hard, Farron. As always."

She would _not_ blush, but the knowing smile he gave her only irritated her more. Shifting her eyes to the side, she sighed inwardly. He would never let her live this down. "Sir, did you need me for something?"

Amodar waved a hand to the man standing behind him. He was quiet, but _his_ smile only seemed to irk her further.

"Lightning, I'd like you to meet your new partner, Snow. You'll be working with him in the field."

They shook hands. She winced, but it had little to do with how his hand dwarfed hers and more to do with how his beaming smile seemed to only grow brighter.

She was _so_ ready to go home.

…

Her phone beeped at her as she pulled into the parking lot of Chocolina's Paradoxical Pizza. Lightning sighed tiredly for the hundredth time. The thought of her new partner was already giving her a headache. What was Amodar thinking?

Taking her phone out, she felt a little better upon seeing the message.

_Everything okay?_

She typed quickly. _Yeah, stuff came up at work. Getting the pizza now. Meet you at home._

She was entering the building when the response came.

_Got the tip ready ;)_

Shaking her head, Lightning got in line – the place was packed – and typed back. _It better be enough._

Waiting for the reply, the cheerful woman at the counter caught Lightning's eye and waved her forward. Her phone beeped as she approached the counter, but she ignored it for the time being.

Chocolina, dressed in the yellow and red uniform along with her employees, quickly brought out two large boxes.

"Here you go! Enjoy!"

Lightning nodded gratefully to her. "Thanks."

She was glad she waited to check her phone until she was back in the car, because it startled a laugh out of her.

It was a picture of two fingers, along with the message: _Will this do or should I add another?_

Lightning replied that she was on her way.


	42. In Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post: http://thesirensaresingingyourname.tumblr.com/post/69715546534/so-my-girlfriend-wakes-up-in-the-middle-of-the

Lightning shivered even before her eyes groggily peeled open. The room was dark, but with her vision already adjusted, it was easy enough to see what the problem was. While a tanned arm lay in front of her, the body it belonged to was sprawled on the other side of the bed. Clearly not where she needed to be. Even the blankets had been dragged away.

Lightning was still _so_ tired; everything from her eyelids to her toes felt weighted by merciless fatigue. She curled up more, but another shiver kept rest at bay. Sucking in a deep breath, she placed a hand on Fang's closest arm and, with great effort, attempted to shake her. The effort was pitiful at best.

"Fang… Fang, it's cold."

Frowning slightly, Lightning slid her hand up Fang's arm to her face. With limp fingers, she poked her cheek.

"Fang."

She was rewarded by a conscious intake of breath, and the opening of beautiful, dark eyes. Lightning watched her eyelashes flicker as she turned her head toward the cause of awakening. Lightning's fingers were still on her face, and since she didn't have the energy or desire to move them away, she just touched where she could. Her cheekbones, nose, lips. The woman's eyes were heavy with sleep, and her hair splayed across the pillow in messy waves.

When Fang blinked a few times ,the fatigued look seemed to fade, and adoration took its place.

"Light?"

Lightning's thumb brushed her lips as they spoke her name, and which had curved upward under her observation.

"Too far."

Fang grunted in response and promptly shuffled closer, pulling the blankets with her. She tossed a generous portion over Lightning, and then gathered her into her arms. Lightning's eyes anchored shut as her cold nose was pressed snugly into a warm neck. The blankets were pulled more securely around them, and the last thing she remembered were Fang's lips pressing into her hair.


	43. Western AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [mistsomad](http://mistsomad.tumblr.com/) based on [their beautiful art](http://mistsomad.tumblr.com/post/87445797642/that-gave-me-an-image-of-the-two-of-them-in-some)

The wind picked up, twirling dust and small debris across the town's single street. A quick set-up waiting for the railroad that never came. The outside was mostly bare save for a few somber souls strolling with the tumbleweeds between the scant number of shops. It was odd, then, that there were so many horses tied up outside the saloon, and that was the direction Fang turned her horse; he tossed his black head with a snort and ambled forward.

A bit closer, and she could hear the shouting. Muffled boots stomped on wood, the sound of bottles breaking, and then the window near the door burst out in a shatter of glass and broken frames. A large man tumbled out, rolling once over his head – losing his hat in the process – and landing on his belly. He didn't get up. On closer inspection, there was a small amount of blood on the side of his head.

Fang sat leisurely atop her horse, both hands stacked on top of the pommel as she took in the scene. A moment later and the doors swung open, the calm chink of spurs in time with the confident thud of boots. A brown hat sat low over her eyes, pink hair spilling from underneath, long strands curling down over one shoulder. There was no mistaking the woman beneath; not with the way the tailored vest fit snug to a curved chest and a trim waist. A single pistol was holstered comfortably at her waist. Her attention turned to Fang and she pushed her hat up, revealing light-blue eyes.

Upon gaining her attention, Fang reached for the tip of her hat. The woman waited a second before nodding back to her.

"Didn't like his face?" Fang asked, setting her hand back on the pommel and nodding to the downed man.

She gestured toward the bundle of horses tied up nearby. "Stole from me. Him and some others around here." Her voice held a soft, rough timber that was pleasant to the ears.

Fang smiled slightly. She pushed back the long flaps of her duster coat, a motion that would reveal the pair of pistols belted at her waist. The saddle creaked as she threw a leg over to one side and slid down. Sauntering closer, her horse followed behind without the lead of the reins.

"I get the feeling you're not the type to take kindly to that." With a closer look, she found flecks of blood on the end of one of the woman's spurs. Her eyes didn't linger on it long, feeling it best to keep her focus higher up. Fang stopped at the bottom of the saloon steps, setting one boot upon the lower one, and leaving the woman a good bit taller than her. Again, she pushed her coat back and set her hands on her hips. "Care for some help?"

The woman tilted her head, pondering. Recognition flickered in her eyes. "You're that bounty hunter I've heard talk about. Brought in the one they call-"

"Orphan," Fang offered, nodding. "Yeah, that's me. Name's Fang."

The woman started shaking her head. "I can handle this on my own. I won't pay for services I don't need."

Fang quirked a brow. "How many you up against?"

"About six." Then she looked at the man still laying flat out cold. "Or five."

They were interrupted by a commotion coming from around the side of the saloon. They turned to look as a large group of men came around the corner. Their jeers and laughter stopped as they looked at the man lying on the ground, and then at the woman with the pink hair.

"Ah, shit. She's found us!"

Everyone started reaching for their guns. Fang was fast – drawing both of hers out and shooting the first two consecutively in the chest – but the other woman was _faster._ With the single gun she carried she'd already downed two and was lining up a third in the same time it took Fang to fire both of her pistols. Fang's horse, thankfully well-trained to this scenario, had maneuvered himself away from the fighting, but close enough for her to call for him if needed. Unfortunately, the rest of the horses were tied up.

The woman ducked into the saloon, just behind the door. Fang's only option was to hunker down behind a watering trough next to a pair of horses. The water exploded over her head, drenching her hat.

"Aw, hell-"

Rapid gunfire sounded nearby. "Set those horses loose! I'll cover you!"

Gritting her teeth, Fang holstered her pistols and made quick work of the reins. She hollered at the horses, but it wasn't too necessary as they were already galloping away from the fight. Taking her guns back out, she peeked over her hiding spot to reorient herself into the fight. She was in a bad spot, as they could easily come around the side of the trough, but her partner-by-circumstance had capably kept them at bay. Most had taken shelter behind buildings and within shops, poking their heads out of the window as they returned fire.

"That was a hell of a lot more than six!" Fang shouted over the gunfire. For some reason the woman started cursing about the snow and its poor arithmetic skills.

"Alright, Fang," the woman finally said, taking cover again to catch her breath. "You help me finish off the rest of them, and we'll talk about payment."

Fang grunted. "You got a name?"

"You can call me Light."

Fang shot up from her hiding spot and nailed someone in the window of the shop next door, and sent another man scurrying back behind cover. "Is that short for something?" she asked as she hunkered back down to reload.

The woman started firing as soon as Fang took cover. "Lightning."


	44. Beneath the Gran Pulse Sun

Lightning put her back to the pool's edge and pushed herself up to sit there with dangling feet. She swept her hair back and set about observing the others still enjoying the cool water under a Gran Pulse sun.

Speaking of Pulse…

It took her a moment, but she finally spotted the shadow beneath the water's surface. And it was fast approaching. A few yards out and the form broke the surface and it was all dark, bronze skin, clear green eyes, and toned muscle. Fang's mouth was parted as she brushed at her beautiful face and smoothed back her wild, damp hair. Her strides through the water were confident, and each step brought her sinfully wet skin higher above the water and closer to the edge.

"Hey, Light. Getting tired?" Despite the display that was turning borderline erotic in Lightning's imagination, Fang's voice maintained a casual coolness. Lightning shook her head and dropped her chin, knowing she was blushing past any sunburn.

The trickle of moving water spoke of Fang's approach. A hand covered one of Lightning's on the concrete edge while the other brushed under a knee, along a thigh. Fang's forehead met hers, nudging gently.

"Hm?"

Lightning cleared her throat, nearly overwhelmed by the mere presence of this woman. The woman she loved beyond reason. She drew in a breath and hooked a finger in the bottom half of Fang's swimwear. "Your suit seems a little small."

The hand under Lightning's knee pulled it to the side and the Pulsian stepped between her legs. Fang's easy smile dipped into flirtation. "You're the only one I want to notice, sunshine."

Fang's forehead touched hers again. Lightning closed her eyes. She could feel the woman's breath; her lips were a whisper away. But they didn't close the distance and when Lightning opened her eyes it was to find Fang's burning into hers with an intensity that spoke of love and eternity and Lightning felt warmth seep into her soul.

She wrapped her arms around Fang's neck, leaning in, and they remained still in their embrace for some time beneath the Gran Pulse sun.


	45. Wine and Dine (NSFW)

Fang's gaze lazily drifted up her wife's bare legs, to underwear covered a moment ago by a loose, white-collared shirt. Except she was stretching up on her toes now; Fang eyed the small expanse of her lower back revealed by the raised shirt, and then on up to where she was reaching into the top shelf of the cupboard. Her normally graceful movements now sluggish, and the stainless steel bowls tipped at the fumbling touch and came crashing to the floor.

Fang snickered as Lightning stumbled to catch herself. "Come here, I think you need more wine." Lightning's glass still had a bit of the red liquid, but Fang emptied the rest of the bottle to fill it.

"This is your fault," Lightning scoffed and swung to face her, her eyes and lips a mixture of amusement and irritation. She sauntered to the counter, leaving the mess behind, and slumped against the edge opposite Fang. "This is your fault for making us drink before dinner." In the same breath, she reached past her own glass to Fang's and drained the remaining contents with a toss of her head.

Fang was only vaguely aware of what her wife was saying. Her eyes were caught on a black lace bra revealed through the unbuttoned shirt. She just couldn't figure out how she was supposed to get it off with the shirt in the way...

And then her glass was snatched from her and when she looked up it was to hooded blue eyes and messy pink hair and a tongue dipping out to lick at red-stained lips that had lifted into a small smirk.

Fang's few remaining thinking processes ground to a halt for five complete seconds before heat surged through her at full throttle. She clutched the back of Lightning's head and leaned out of her chair to consume that infuriating, intoxicating smirk in a burning kiss. Lightning's lips opened at the desperate press of her tongue, and she tasted the wine from her glass and she tasted _Lightning_.

"Mine," Fang growled, gripping harder on Lightning's hair and she was damn near ready to go through the counter, but it wouldn't let her and _dammit_ she couldn't figure out how to get closer to that taste, that scent, that heat.

And then a buzzer sounded and Lightning attempted to pull the hands out of her hair. "That's the steaks, I need to- _mmph_."

"Okay," Fang breathed huskily, peppering her with kisses. Her thoughts and her words and her actions misaligned as she continued to bear down on Lightning. Her hands moved under Lightning's shirt and tugged at her bra, and she whimpered at her futile efforts to remove it.

But the buzzer started getting louder and in some unknown amount of time later, the smell of smoke filled the air and a confused Fang was suddenly clutching at empty space.

"But... Mine?" She searched the room, following the trail of smoke to the stove where Lightning was waving a hand over two dark clumps of meat.

Fang clambered over the counter – _when had she gotten on it in the first place? -_ and tipped over Lightning's full wine glass in the process. It was desperately close, but she managed to juggle the glass away from the edge and save it from a dangerous descent. The red liquid, however, had already spread across the surface and dribbled onto the kitchen floor.

Slurred swears came from her mouth as she stumbled over to grab towels. Instead she somehow ended up in front of the wine cabinet. She looked at the bottles for a few seconds before glancing back at the spilled wine, and then at Lightning's attempts to fan the steaks.

Fang's eyes drifted down and she stared at her wife's legs for a moment. She glanced at the wine cabinet again, but her eyes inadvertently drifted back to those legs.

" _Fang._ " Her head jerked up at her name, and she froze. Lightning was leaning with both hands on the counter, like she was having trouble standing and holding her weight up. The steak still sizzled, the wine still dripped. Her wife's eyes were narrowed slits and Fang felt her heart pound in slight fear. Then Lightning dropped to an elbow, lifted a hand and crooked a finger at her, and in the time it took for Fang to look down and back up, those blue eyes had turned to smoldering. "C'mere."

Fang careened toward her. Lightning reached for her, kissing her and wrapping a leg around her waist as if to crawl up on her. Fang grabbed the counter. Her momentum made her somehow bend Lightning backwards, and if that wasn't smooth as fuck she'd relinquish her spear.

Except the room kept spinning, someone yelped, and they crashed to the floor. Fang quickly pushed herself off of Lightning.

"Are you okay?"

"It's fine, it's fine." Their eyes caught, Lightning's were shining and her arms were still wrapped around Fang. The first chuckle was followed by another. Fang caught on and soon the pair of them were guffawing so hard Fang could only think to bury her face into her wife's neck and inhale. She could feel the vibration of Lightning's laughter, smell the sweet scent that was uniquely hers.

Fang groaned, long and rough, and pressed her lips against the skin, quickly kissing her way down to her chest, murmuring in between. "I'm so drunk, Light, I'm so drunk..."

Lightning huffed, her back arching, pressing more against Fang's mouth. Fang licked and kissed across the swell of her breasts, obstructed again by the bra.

"Fang," Lightning mewled. "Fang, I'm _really_ hungry."

"Right, right..." She could _not_ get enough of her taste.

" _Fang._ " A hard tug on her hair brought her up.

"Oh, right..." Fang sucked in a deep breath and nodded vigorously, willing herself to stop thinking about that damn bra. "I'll, um... I'll call for pizza."

Lightning smiled, tenderly brushing back Fang's wild, unruly hair. "Okay. And I'll get us some more wine." And then Lightning leaned in to kiss her with a soft mesh of lips, a gentle pass of a tongue, teeth nibbling and pulling on a lower lip. Fang _whimpered_ at the sharp rush of heat between her thighs.

Lightning's grumbling stomach broke them apart. Fang quickly fumbled around for the phone – Lightning ended up handing it to her along with the number to call. After ordering a large something, she followed Lightning and the wine glasses into the living room to wait for the delivery.

As soon as she settled on the couch next to her wife, Fang immediately turned and buried her face into Lightning's neck, lavishing the skin with lips and tongue while Lightning unsteadily poured the wine. They shared a glass between them, kissing in between sips. Fang dribbled a bit down Lightning's chin and she eagerly licked and laved at her skin to clean it. And then her breath was coming a bit faster, a bit hotter, and Lightning grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her down on the couch on top of her.

Fang hovered above her, lavishing her chest and grinding her hips into the upward thrust of Lightning's. Lightning reached behind her own back and finally, _finally_ her bra loosened enough for Fang's mouth and tongue to explore further.

A short while later the doorbell rang. Fang jerked her head up from Lightning's heaving, moistened chest. Her wife's hands clung to her unbuttoned shirt. "Fang..." Each of Lightning's breath ended in a soft moan. "Fang, get it and get back here."

Fang swore, foot falling hard on the floor as she stumbled and nearly tripped off the couch. She found her wallet on the table and pulled out ten or sixty dollars. In nothing more than her underwear and an open shirt, she wrenched the door open, shoved the money into the startled girl's hand and grabbed the pizza box. She closed and locked the door and stalked back to the couch, tossing the box onto the coffee table.

Lightning was sitting up, legs still on the couch, and taking another sip of wine while watching Fang. Her disheveled hair, flushed cheeks, and bedroom eyes were enough to make Fang forget to go _around_ the couch, and she ended up stumbling over the armrest. Lightning jerked to catch her, but almost spit her wine out in a snort as Fang nearly face-planted into her stomach.

"Here, you need more." Lightning offered the glass while laughing, and Fang downed the rest greedily. Then she transferred her lips to Lightning's to silence her amusement, and they sank back onto the couch in a tangle of limbs. Fang's mouth made a rapid descent down, past Lightning's navel piercing, pulling her underwear down in the same motion. With no further preamble, she set her lips to Lightning's folds and sucked until Lightning bucked hard against her.

Lightning's heady groan only fueled her. She nudged harder with her chin, digging deeper with her tongue. Lightning's legs rose and her body surged and Fang sucked harder at the center of her pleasure. Lightning tensed and jerked and Fang held her through it, unwilling to relent or remove herself from the dizzying scent that filled her nose, the taste that coated her tongue. She listened to Lightning cry out her name, and it was only when the sound stopped and the shaking subsided that she lifted her head.

"C'mere." The husky command reminded her of smoky blue eyes and a beckoning finger.

Fang scrambled over her, feeling hands already caressing along her thighs. "Light, please please, _please_. _._ " Lightning's hand delved into her underwear and she rocked hard against it. "Yes, oh yes. _Yes, Light, oh fuck me..._ " Her breath shook and her body quaked and ecstasy shocked her system like real lightning from her wife's hand. Bolts shuddering from her core through her body and she was riding it faster, harder, _deeper_.

She didn't know how long she'd been shaking before she collapsed on top of Lightning, and even then she didn't know how much time passed. They were both breathing hard, barely containing the energy to move more than a few twitches here and there.

Then Fang snickered.

Lightning pressed a kiss to her temple. "What?"

"I'm boneless," Fang chuckled.

Lightning's body shook beneath her and one of them snorted, and then both were laughing harder than they had the energy for. They eventually got up to open the pizza box and pour some more wine.

The next morning found them cuddling under a blanket, an empty wine bottle and pizza box sitting on the table.


	46. Know You (NSFW)

Lightning gasped, arching gently against the headboard. Her diaphragm stretched with the motion, shoulders pressed harder into the wooden frame while her hands delved deeper into the thick, dark hair nestled between her thighs.

Sighing, she stretched her legs further down the bed, shifting her hips closer to the warm, open mouth. _That's good Fang, right there._ At her whisper, Fang's hands moved down from under Lightning's tank top and stroked encouragingly along her thighs. Her nose pressed firmly into pink curls, drifting side to side more insistently with each passing minute. With Fang's eyes slightly teasing her, Lightning was biting her lip to fight a smile only to have it wrenched away in the next second with a gasp. Dear _gods_ , Fang knew her so well. Knew all of the places that made her toes curl and her body _sing_.

Fang moaned in response and rose on a knee to press more against her, the bed creaking urgently with her movements. Lightning's eyes caught on the curve of her gorgeous, gorgeous back, the dimples near her derrière, the valley of her spine sloped down to the apex of her own thighs.

Then her vision began to blur, and then it was _gone_ with her eyes sealed shut.

Her hands moved from Fang's hair to clench in the sheets as another rough whimper emerged past her lips, and her hips nearly came off the bed to seek the incredible heat of Fang's mouth. Fang covered her hands with her own; a gentle, calming embrace over a writhing storm. Lightning's back arched again, this time with a small, tight twist in her body, her head turned to the side. Her voice cracked just as a blissful shudder shook her thoroughly from head to toe.

A soft coo drifted from her lips as her spine relaxed, and she dipped her chin to catch the warm green eyes watching her. They softened with tenderness even more, a smile hinting at their edges, and Lightning knew it was a reflection of her own.

Lightning passed her tongue over her lips. "Come here."

With slow compliance, Fang kissed each thigh before ascending. She raised her tank top to press more, patient kisses over her stomach. Then higher to her collarbone and shoulder, nipping very gently at the skin along her neck, until she was just below her ear. Lightning hummed, leaning into it. Into her. Then her own lips were captured, and her face was cupped in strong, calloused hands. Lightning brushed back the never-ending waves of hair that tickled her cheeks and throat.

The damn woman hadn't worn a stitch of clothing when she'd left the bathroom, Lightning mused. Her own thoughts of a quiet evening before settling down to sleep had been dropped and tossed aside right along with the book she'd been reading.

Fang released her mouth, thumbs touching at the corners of her lips. "You're looking pretty happy there, Miss Farron."

Lightning smiled, playfully pulling away from the return of Fang's kiss. "Not as happy as I could be."

Fang followed her, shifting further up the bed. "And what-..." she paused, eyes losing their focus as Lightning's hands ghosted along the insides of her thighs, "what would make you happier?"

Fang shivered just as Lightning's hand dipped further to cup her gently. She leaned away from the headboard, meshing her lips into Fang's to continue the kiss she'd forgotten. "You," Lightning whispered, feeling Fang shudder against her palm and her mouth, "taking you." Her fingers were slick as she slid them inside.

Fang pressed her face into Lightning's neck with a groan. After all these years, even before their first time, they knew how to speak without words. So when Lightning rested her cheek down alongside Fang's,that was all the communication of _take me_ and _I've got you_ that they needed.


	47. Dreamer

Lightning's heart skipped at the knock on the door. Of course she would never tell anyone that. She was made of steel and iron will, and her face was a stoic mask. A perfect poker face. Set, ready, go.

She grabbed her jacket and opened the door. Not rushing, of course. She wasn't _that_ eager.

Her date was leaning against the door frame, looking idly off to the side as though she was just as relaxed as Lightning was trying to be. Lightning was grateful, because her eyes immediately dropped and scanned. The woman was wearing a worn leather jacket and comfortably fitted jeans. She had a motorcycle helmet tucked under one arm and a second helmet hanging from her fingers.

Fang turned her head, losing her composure almost immediately. Her lips parted by the smallest of measurements while her eyes caught on places lower than Lightning's chin before reining back up to lock eyes. The crooked smile that appeared was one of genuine appreciation.

"Hey."

Okay. Maybe there was a little more heat in her face now. But it was a warm day, that's all. A single, wonderfully accented word like that couldn't possibly wrap itself around her in so many ways as to make it difficult to breath. And her heart was only making up for the workout she'd cut short today.

_Steel. Iron._

"Hi." Her voice sounded odd to her own ears... No, no. It was always that husky.

Fang pushed away from the door frame, and Lightning was reminded of just how tall – and close – she was. She held up one of the helmets. "Ready to go?"

Lightning nodded, putting her jacket on – the one she'd forgotten to put on before opening the door – and grabbed the helmet. Fang politely gestured for her to lead the way down the stairs of her apartment building.

Out on the sidewalk, Lightning was convinced the hair on her neck and the goosebumps on her arms were betraying her. Like they were reaching for just a bit more closeness to the warm presence behind her. She stopped at the sleek, black motorcycle parked nearby.

Fang's eyes were on hers, not the bike, as she stepped up beside her.

"You look really nice." It was just barely there, her eyes and smile asking to be reassured.

"Thank you. So do you." Though she was denying every other response her body made, she could at least admit that _that_ was a serious understatement. She needed to try again. She could do this. "The jacket looks good on you."

Fang's answering smile was as bright as if she'd just lavished her with all sorts of poetic praise, and Lightning momentarily forgot where her own feet were. You'd think they hadn't been on a date once already. It was as if her brain was still scrambling to fix the wreckage that Fang's good night kiss had caused, like a demolished building blown out at the base. It had taken _days_ to stop thinking of the feel of her apartment door pressed solidly against her back. Even longer to stop picturing it as a mattress.

"So, uh," Fang began, fidgeting with her helmet. Lightning wanted a way to hook the woman's eyes to her, because the way they were currently teasing her with glances that made those long, dark lashes play hide-and-seek just wasn't _fair_. "I thought we'd go for a ride around town. There's a nice view of the ocean a ways out along the cliffs. And it's not far from there to a really great ice cream shop, if you're interested."

Lightning found herself already nodding, even smiling a little. She forgot to think about hiding it. "Sure. Let's go."

"Great. You said you've been on a motorcycle before, right?" Fang asked as she dropped the helmet over her head.

Lightning nodded, following suit. She waited for Fang to settle on the bike, totally not eying her hips and the way her jeans hugged to her curves. When she didn't immediately sit down behind her, even after the motorcycle's engine started, Fang turned her head, twisting a bit because of the helmet.

"Scared?" she teased.

"Tch." Lightning flipped her visor down and sat on the bike. How couldn't she after a challenge like that?

"You might wanna hold on a bit tighter."

"Right." _Right_. Okay. Safety first.

Lightning scooted forward, certain now that the act of cradling Fang's hips and aligning her thighs with her well-muscled ones was going to fight for first place in her dreams – which was currently held by those of her apartment door and imaginary mattress. She was only slightly _less_ grateful for the helmet protecting her flushed face than she was of it protecting her skull.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Fang signaled and carefully watched her mirror, glancing over her shoulder as she pulled smoothly into traffic.

Okay, yes. This was going in a dream.

They stopped at the first light, and Fang looked over her shoulder again after setting her feet down. "Doing okay?" The helmet muffled her voice a little.

Lightning nodded. "Yes." She pressed her front a little more firmly against Fang's solid back, but tried to keep her arms and hands still because she didn't want Fang to think she was trying to feel her up.

Once they got a little ways out of town and out of traffic, Fang revved the engine more, showing off a little. They made it out to the cliffs, and Lightning had to agree the ocean was a beautiful sight from it. She was content to lean against Fang and watch it pass over the railings.

They arrived at the ice cream shop all too soon, and Lightning no longer had an excuse to keep her arms around Fang. Leaving their helmets locked to the bike, Fang held the door as they went inside.

"It's on me, this time. What's your favorite?"

They each took their identical sundaes outside to one of the tables. It was quite small, but Lightning noted that Fang wasn't any more interested than she was about separating their touching knees.

With the first scoop Fang took, she threw a questioning look at Lightning and waved the spoon in circles in front of her. Lightning laughed a little self-consciously and looked away.

"Hey now, don't get in my way when I'm trying to be romantic," Fang teased, lifting a serious brow that Lightning couldn't take seriously at all. She let up quickly though, still smiling as she turned the spoon around and into her own mouth. No harm done.

Maybe the ride over had done something to her. Steel could bend with enough heat applied, after all. "It's okay." Lightning heard herself say, glancing to the ice cream and back at Fang's sudden stillness. "I'll have some."

When she wrapped her lips around the spoon, it was worth it just to see the darkened color in Fang's cheeks. While the ice cream melted on her tongue – it was really good, too – Lightning commented, "I didn't take you for the romantic type.

Retreating with her spoon, Fang waggled her eyebrows. "You like it?"

"Yes." Even she was surprised, but she could meet a blunt question with blunt honesty.

The teasing dropped when Fang looked at her again, and something passed between them then. Something good.

Just about as good as Lightning's back slamming against her apartment door for a second time. Fang's hands were a hot trail over her sides as she peppered her with kisses.

"Maybe... maybe we should do dinner first. You know, romantic and stuff."

Lightning fumbled for the doorknob, somehow getting it open after a few blind attempts with the key. She hadn't clung to Fang's back for the last half hour for _dinner_. "Get in here."

She dragged a grinning Fang in nearly by her collar alone and slammed the door behind them.


	48. AU prompts, random collection

**Knowledge of League of Legends will be very helpful for this one. Otherwise, just recognize it as complete and utter crack.**

"Snow, get out of my lane!" Lightning barked as Lee Sin – the only champion Snow _ever_ played, besides Garen – charged from the bushes into the top lane. She did _not_ need help against _BahamutS3ntin3l_ , otherwise known as Fang.

"Sis, we talked about this. You can't take her alone."

Lightning growled. Still, they did manage to drive Fang's champion, Shyvana, out of the lane for a brief period of time. Her own champion, Riven, made quick work of the remaining minions and pushed to the enemy tower, allowing herself time to teleport back to buy items. Except Udyr, played by _EndOfWrld,_ – better known as Noel in person – cut off her escape and killed her champion.

Lightning sighed. Of course she couldn't get mad at Snow _now_ for not being there.

And he wasn't there for the rest of the game, either, insisting on helping Serah, playing as Lux, in the middle lane against _ManyArmsOfDeath_ 's – Vanille's – champion, Syndra.

In the bottom lane, Sazh and Hope, playing as Lucian and Taric, respectively, faced off against Ashe and Thresh, played by Yeul and Caius.

Even though Serah absolutely dominated the match with Lux's lasers of terror, their lackluster teamwork resulted in Etro's Chosen's loss to the Behemoth Kings. But that wasn't the result Lightning was upset about. Her personal score was 15 kills, 4 deaths, and 4 assists to Fang's 16/3/2. She tried not to look too grumpy about it when Fang shook her hand, who smiled while saying, "Better luck next time."

Oh well, she could hold up her end of the bargain. Fang would choose where they'd go for dinner, and Lightning would be the one to pay.

* * *

**Dog AU**

Lightning threw the frisbee for her yellow lab. He ran gleefully after it, but the toy crisscrossed with another frisbee, and Odin veered off after it. A black dog, possibly a shepherd mix, raced behind him.

Odin caught the frisbee and, despite Lightning's calls, faced off against the black dog, lower half crouched to the grass, rear in the air, and playfully wagging his tail. The black dog paused and took a step back, tail tucking between its legs. Odin immediately dropped the frisbee and walked carefully toward it, keeping his head down in a nonthreatening manner despite the constant, excited wiggling of his tail. They touched noses, and the shepherd dog slowly started to wag its tail.

"Hey, sorry about that."

Lightning turned to the speaker; A tall woman holding Lightning's frisbee in her hands.

"Oh, no, it's my fault. Odin gets a little too excited for his own good sometimes."

The woman handed Lightning her frisbee. "That's okay. Bahamut doesn't get along with other dogs easily. It's nice to see him making a friend."

They watched as Odin encouraged Bahamut to start playing. The black dog mostly stood in place, barking and wagging its tail, as Odin danced circles around him.

"The name's Fang, by the way."

Lightning took the offered hand. "Lightning. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The woman's attractive smile made the pounding of Lightning's heart more apparent.

Again, they stood silently for a brief moment, watching their dogs. The canine pair were now dashing around the dog park, playing some variation of _Tag_.

"Do you come to the park much?" Lightning heard herself ask, keeping her eyes on Odin.

Fang shook her head. "Just moved to the area."

Lightning wasn't one for small talk, but she felt unusually comfortable near this person. She simply didn't want her to leave. "Do you like it?"

She looked at Fang, and found her watching back. The woman lifted a brow ever so slightly. Was it _that_ obvious when she forced small talk? Still, Fang smiled, saying, "Actually it's been quite nice. Lots of… interesting surprises."

Lightning had to look back at Odin and remind herself how to breathe properly. "Like what?"

Fang was quiet for a moment. It almost felt cold when her eyes left Lightning. "Well, for one, I thought I'd be making new friends before he would."

Lightning looked up, oddly worried, until she saw the corner of Fang's mouth turned up in a slight smile. The ball had just been thrown in her court.

"Maybe you have," Lightning said before her mind could really catch up. Though she'd looked away again, she could _feel_ Fang's eyes back on her now. "I've… lived here for a long time, and know some good places to eat." By all that was holy, she was _way_ too rusty at this. "If you want, perhaps we can go… go out for a drink later."

"Yes."

Lightning looked up at the abrupt answer, but when she caught Fang's smiling eyes, she quickly matched it with her own. Lightning scratched her head self-consciously while Fang chuckled and shifted a little closer to her.

Odin was going to get some serious treats when they got home.

* * *

**Bookstore AU**

She saw her there almost every day, seated in the bookstore's small coffee area, though she never bought any coffee. Each time, she had a different book, though she never bought any of them. She read all kinds. Fantasy, sci-fi. History and science. Romance and Young Adult.

It was a busy day when Fang finally found an opportunity to approach her.

"Would it be alright if I sit here? Almost everywhere else is taken."

The pink-haired woman looked up, blinking for a moment as though needing time to draw herself out of the world of the story. Fang felt guilty right away.

"I'm sorry, I can-"

"No, it's fine." The woman nodded at the empty chair across from her. She returned to her book as soon as Fang sat down.

Fang immediately berated herself for only having coffee to occupy herself, because the last thing she wanted to do was try to talk to her when _she_ was obviously trying to engross herself in her book.

So she sat there quietly, sipping her coffee and taking brief glances to figure out what kind of book she was reading this time. It wasn't hard. The hairless, muscled chest and abs nearly took up the whole space on the front cover. She stared back down at her coffee, immensely disheartened. It's not like she hadn't seen her reading those books before. It's just that it was now staring at her straight in the face.

But even then, she couldn't help returning to the bookstore, and it was almost a week later that she had a chance to speak to the woman again. In fact, she nearly ran right into her. She hadn't seen her at the coffee place, so she assumed she hadn't come that day. But they met face-to-face as she came out of one of the aisles.

"Sorry," she said immediately, moving as if to brush by her before doing a double-take. "Aren't you the one who sat with me last week?"

"Y-yeah!" Fang cleared her throat. "Yeah, that was me."

"I see you here a lot, but you don't read much."

"Oh, I uh. I just really like the coffee here." She cleared her throat again. "You're, um. You're here a lot, too. And you never seem to be reading the same book," Fang added with a chuckle, hoping she didn't sound too much like an adoring buffoon.

She shrugged. "I just pick from a different row each day. If I spend too long looking, I wouldn't have time to read anything."

Fang couldn't contain her smile. _We're talking!_ "That's a, that's a good strategy."

Unfortunately that seemed to be the end of their conversation, but Fang was sure she caught a small smile just as the other woman ducked her head and walked away.

It was busy again on a later day. Fang couldn't stop fidgeting after she'd gotten her coffee, trying to figure out where to sit without making it too obvious where she _wanted_ to sit.

_Is… Is she waving at me?_

Sure enough, the woman was looking at her instead of her book, making a small gesture with her hand.

"Need a place to sit?"

Fang smiled, "Yeah, thank you. What are you reading this time?"

"The Hunger Games."

"Oh? I've seen the movies. Think you'll read the other ones?"

"Maybe."

That was the end of their conversation that time, although the woman did say goodbye to her before she left.

It became normal, then, for Fang to find herself at the woman's table. The woman whose name she learned was Lightning. She worked nights as a security officer. She had a younger sister. She never bought coffee or books because she had to pay for her sister's college education.

Fang also learned that her favorite coffee was a hazelnut latte with almond milk, and since then, she came to the table with two cups in hand.

"Is that a new scarf?" Fang asked about a month later. She gestured to the beautiful red material wrapped loosely around Lightning's neck.

"Yeah. My sister got it for me for my birthday."

The next day, Fang plunked a bag down on the table. "Hold on, don't open it yet," she said as she rushed over to the coffee counter. Once she was back, she nodded. "Okay."

Lightning had been giving her the oddest of looks until she conceded and opened the bag. She pulled five packages out, all roughly the same size, all gift wrapped.

"You…" Lightning was speechless.

Fang couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Come on, open them."

Very slowly, very carefully, Lightning broke the tape holding the wrapping paper, making sure not to tear any of it. They were books.

"You say that you pick something different every time, but you picked those up more than once. You also tended to forget when I was talking to you," Fang added with a laugh.

A twitch passed over Lightning's face, a slight tightening around her mouth and eyes as she ran her hands over the books. "Fang, I can't… I can't repay you for these."

"You can," Fang said, leaning forward. "Read them for me. I like… I love watching you read. I mean, I hope that's okay… I don't mean to be-"

Still unable to speak, Lightning reached across the table and took her hand.

And for many days thereafter, they would sit at their usual table, holding hands with two coffees and a book between them. Until the day they could move in together and had to designate a room solely for all the books Fang had bought for her.

* * *

**Call Center Affair (** **NSFW)**

"It's the button with the 'x' in the upper right corner." Lightning twirled her pen around her fingers. She had to keep it moving or she'd snap it in half. "The button with the square changes the size of the window, but you need to click-…" Interrupted again, Lightning ground her teeth, allowing the customer to rant in her ear and doing her best to keep her own tone civil. "I didn't tell you to click that button, you need to click the one with the 'x' on it…" She rolled her eyes. "It's the one in the upper-right corner."

Finally managing to end the call, she set her elbows on her desk and dug fingertips into her temple. After a long sigh, she lifted her head and looked to her left.

She was being watched.

Fang winked at her, her own pen held between her teeth and fingers. She was smiling, making brief glances at her own computer before looking back up. She swayed her chair idly back and forth, which was turned mostly to face Lightning. Her lips moved, although Lightning couldn't hear most of the words. But she really wished she could trade places with the headset's microphone.

Another call came in, and Lightning reluctantly broke eye contact. The call was nearly as bad as the previous one, and she thought about jabbing herself in the hand with her pen to lessen the pain.

A warm hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up to meet green eyes again.

"Hey. Looks like you could use some air. Meet you in the break room?"

A surge of heat sparked all the way to her lower stomach from the brush of Fang's fingers along her neck.

"Okay."

Of course, neither of them stepped foot in the break room. Fang had her pinned in one of the restroom stalls, already halfway through unbuttoning her shirt and lavishing her neck and collarbone with lips, teeth, and tongue.

"This really isn't my kind of work. I'm thinking of resigning," Lightning said in between gasps.

Fang paused, her fingers on Lightning's zipper. She was about to speak when they heard someone enter the restroom. They locked eyes, and Fang slowly pulled the zipper down. Lightning should have told her to wait, but she bit the inside of her cheek instead and closed her eyes as Fang's hand slid over the top of her underwear, cupping her gently. Lightning shivered at the slight bit of pressure.

Fang kissed her neck soundlessly while Lightning ran a shaky hand through her hair, her hips acting on their own as Fang added small, rhythmic circles.

When the door closed behind the intruder, Lightning let out a heated breath and Fang immediately said, "You let those dumb calls get to you. You just need to relax," Fang pushed her underwear aside, "which I can help you with."

Lightning couldn't speak right away, clutching at Fang's arm while all of her focus pinpointed to the pulsing pleasure coming from the apex of her thighs.

"I just… I'm not sure I…" Her breath caught, her hand tightened. "I need to… to _go_." God, how was she supposed to even _think_ right now, let alone form coherent sentences with Fang's hand down her pants.

"You need to _come,_ " Fang whispered, her hand moving faster. She brushed the long bangs of her hair back and kissed her deeply, pressing fully against her, fitting their bodies together.

"Yeah-I… yes _yes_." Lightning shuddered hard while short, nearly inaudible gasps escaped her. Of course it was right then that someone else came into the restroom and Fang immediately sealed their lips together. The answering rise of tension that coiled through Lightning quickly began unraveling in pleasant waves that lasted far long than they should have.

Fang kept supporting her as she came down. Even after the person had left, she hesitated before saying, "If you think it's what you need."

"You're not exactly being discrete anymore." Fang's hand was still holding her. Just holding her while she sprinkled more kisses over her chest. "At this rate, one or both of us will be fired anyway."

Fang rested her head on Lightning's shoulder, face turned into her neck. "I don't want you to go, but… It's so hard to be around you all day and not to touch you."

Lightning swallowed and wrapped her arms around Fang, fingers curled at her shoulders. She nestled her face into that dark, beautiful hair and breathed deeply. "I've… noticed some possible openings nearby. Maybe… maybe we could go out to lunch together, and it wouldn't matter who saw."

Fang smiled. "I'd like that."


	49. Slightly Alarmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a post from (imagineyourotp.tumblr.com) that went like this:
> 
> Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.

 

She wasn't sure how her lungs could keep dragging in breath after breath, and by the sound of it, Fang was having the same difficulty.

"Did we… did we just, uh…" It was all Fang could manage. Her arm was still tucked under Lightning even after she'd rolled off onto her own back.

Lightning swallowed, eyes carefully fixed on the ceiling.

Gathering a few more breaths, Fang continued, "And you… you were… I mean…that thing you did…"

Cheeks heating anew, Lightning didn't think she'd blinked in the last two minutes.

"I mean, not that I'm complaining. I'm not complaining _at all_. I just… _wow_ …"

Licking her lips, Lightning tried to say something, but words were beyond her. She chanced a glance to the side, noticing first the bite marks on Fang's neck and shoulder. Sweat was evident along her collarbone. She had a hand on her forehead, fingers clutched in her hair, elbow up, eyes wide and unseeing. She sensed Lightning's eyes on her and carefully looked over. Their gazes caught for a second before they skittered back to the ceiling.

It was a long while before Fang tugged her arm out and rested her hand on Lightning's thigh. Lightning released a breath and covered it with her own. Though she relented with a soft smile, her cheeks were still burning as Fang started to chuckle.


	50. Cute Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some short, cute prompts found on tumblr.

_**Them resting together and talking to each other before falling asleep. Bonus if one half gets the other to run their hand through their hair and down their back.** _

"Then what happened?" Lightning asked, feeling cozy and warm under the blankets, an arm tucked under her head.

"Hm?"

Amused, Lightning watched across the pillow as Fang's eyes fluttered open and closed again. She was trying to tell a story, but she kept drifting off in the middle of sentences. Usually the sound of Lightning's voice would be enough to make her start again. "Are you falling asleep?"

"No." Fang shuffled her head against the pillow and wiggled her nose.

Lightning bit her lip. "I think you are."

Fang grunted, eyes remaining shut as she searched for Lightning's hand and placed it on top of her head. Lightning's fingers immediately delved into her hair. Fang shivered.

"So what did the baker do next?"

"Hm? Oh, he found a stone… and threw it… at the… other…" She stopped again, looking very much like she'd fallen asleep for sure this time.

Lightning moved her hand under the blankets and stroked down Fang's back, and she stretched much like a cat would.

Fang inhaled deeply, the words sluggish as they tumbled out, "You're doing that on purpose."

"You're the one who put my hand on your head."

A moment passed as Fang's brain took its time processing the words. "Details."

A short while later, Lightning started to drift off herself. But whenever her hand paused, Fang nudged her so she would keep going.

* * *

_**Forehead touching.** _

Lightning held herself up on shaky arms, Fang's breath hot on her neck. Beads of sweat still rolled down her face and back even as the last of the quivers shook through them both. Their hips still fit snug against each other as Fang laid her head back on the pillow. Lightning kissed her, soft and sweet, before easing their lips apart to rest their foreheads together, letting their breathing calm in its own time.

* * *

_**Stroking one's head in that way where their hand lingers on their cheek or jaw, and giving them a soft smile.** _

Lightning tried to scowl as she coughed viciously into her arm. She groaned loudly and fell back onto the couch.

Fang's smirk was somehow sympathetic as she came back into the room with two cups of warm tea and set them on the coffee table.

"Why are you smiling?" Lightning croaked.

Taking her by the shoulders, Fang carefully lifted her and sat down so Lightning could rest on her lap. "Because you're the most angry sick person I've ever met."

Lightning tried to grunt, but it made her start coughing again. Fang stroked her hair and arms until she stopped. She quieted considerably as Fang continued to cradle her. She opened her eyes a little while later to find Fang staring down at her while stroking her face. The touch lingered on her cheek, trailing along her jaw and brushing against her lips.

Lightning narrowed her eyes a little, speaking with a heavy nasal quality. "I'm positive I don't look the least bit attractive right now, why are you looking at me like that?"

Fang only smiled as she continued to run her fingers gently over Lightning's skin.

* * *

_**Slow, shy kissing that eventually just ends up being really calming and nice to both of them.** _

It started to rain just as they reached the empty bus stop. They quickly ducked into the glass structure sheltering a lone bench before their hair collected more than a few drops. The downpour increased swiftly, and Fang felt Lightning shiver as they huddled together.

"Sorry," Fang mumbled, not sure why she was apologizing for the weather when she had no control over it. Maybe because she'd been the one to pick the day. She swallowed, carefully putting her arm around her date and at least trying to control her nerves.

Lightning shook her head, looking at her as the arm settled across her back. "I had a good time."

Fang knew her date wasn't one for smiling, but she could read the honesty in her eyes. "So, you wanna do this again sometime?"

She did smile this time. "Yes."

They were close enough Fang could feel the whisper of Lightning's breath, and she swallowed again as blue eyes dipped to her mouth. Breath stuck in her throat as Lightning leaned a bit closer, eyes darting up and then back down.

Fang closed the distance, stopping when their lips barely touched. Lightning took a breath and slanted her head, merging their lips fully into a kiss. Neither felt the urge to move beyond the warm touch, only turning their heads a little for different angles, and varying pressure only slightly.

When they finally parted, Lightning tucked her head under Fang's chin, and they watched the rain together until the bus came.

Classes wouldn't start until next week. They had plenty of time for another date.


	51. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demi/Ace!Lightning

Fang swallowed, glued to the television screen. But the images flashing through it no longer made sense. Her heartbeat kicked up at the same time sweat prickled along her back. Her eyes lifted toward the ceiling in a silent prayer before she slowly tilted her gaze down to the cause of her apprehension.

Lightning's head was resting on her shoulder. She was asleep.

Fang blinked and released the breath she'd been holding, her heart flip-flopping and thumping louder. With every beat, Lightning seemed to sag more and more against her side. Even with the blanket around both of them, Lightning felt like she must be freezing.

She looked about the room as if to check if anyone was watching – silly, because they'd been alone since the start of the movie. She uncrossed her arms, slowly, and placed her hands on her thighs.

_Don't screw this up, don't screw this up…_

Clearing her throat softly, Fang whispered, "Light?" She repeated once more before she saw Lightning's lashes stir, then lift. "You're… um." Lightning seemed to become aware of her position, but didn't immediately move. Before she could pull away, Fang hastily asked, "Can I hold you? I mean, if you're comfortable with that."

Lightning's cheek shifted against Fang's shoulder as she looked up at her for a moment. "Okay."

Being as gentle as possible, Fang slid her arm between the couch and Lightning's back. Lightning's expression softened as Fang secured her hold, and the hint of a smile flickered. "That feels nice."

Tension easing out of her, Fang ran a hand along Lightning's arm. "I would think so, you're cold as ice."

Lightning hummed with a sound of contentment, turning her face more into Fang's shoulder. She reached out for Fang's hand and threaded their fingers together.

"Thank you."

Fang tightened her hold and lightly pressed her nose into pink hair. Lightning had said it would take time. If the feelings coursing through Fang now were any indication, it was more than worth the wait.


End file.
